Ventisca en un dia de verano
by Adrian9966
Summary: Anna Sunshine llega a la ciudad de Arendelle junto a su familia para iniciar una nueva vida, pero también iniciara un nuevo sentimiento para ella cuando conozca a una chica peculiar llamada Elsa Blizzard. [Elsanna]
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola queridos lectores, bueno esta es una historia que ya habia tenido pensado en escribirla, pero decidi mejor sacarla despues ya que aun no aterrizaba bien la idea. Algunos de ustedes en los comentarios en "Entre el pasado y el futuro" preguntaban que si esa historia era un "Elsaanna" yo les respondi que no pero que en un futuro escribiria una, bueno, pues aqui la tienen. La verdad no se muy bien el rumbo que esta historia tomara, tratare de actualizarla seguido, claro tardara mas en comparación a mi otro fic jeje. En fin espero que si les guste y que me digan que tal les parece :D**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Elsa y Anna no son hermans en esta historia.**

**-Es todo un universo alterno.**

**-Algunas actitudes de los personajes aqui, tendran cierto parecido con su verdadera forma de actuar.**

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Ventisca en un día de verano.

Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, empezar desde cero, dejar atrás todo aquello que nos atormenta. Para Anna Sunshine eso era lo que mas necesitaba, comenzar otra vez, que la vida le diera una segunda oportunidad tanto para ella como para su familia. Anna es esa chica pelirroja de 20 años, que siempre tiene una sonrisa para cualquier cosa, una actitud infantil, algo inmadura, pero que siempre esta dispuesta a sacrificar todo por las personas que ama.

Mirando por la ventanilla del auto, Anna observa los edificios de Arendelle, la ciudad a la que su padre había sido transferido, era un lugar tranquilo por lo que ella había investigado, una ciudad no tan grande que se encontraba cerca montañas que le daban el aire de una ciudad de cuentos de hadas, en verano el clima era perfecto ni muy caliente ni muy frio, pero según los habitantes de Arendelle la mejor época es en invierno cuando llegan las nevadas, este lugar era perfecto para que todo empiece de nuevo. Su familia solo consistía en ella, su padre Anders y su madre Caroline, ella era hija única aunque eso nunca le importo porque toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia con su prima Merida que la consideraba casi su hermana. Había mucho que hacer, no solo era llegar a una nueva ciudad, si no que seria también una nueva escuela, casa, ¿habrá nuevos amigos? No seria fácil pero Anna estaba decidida a cambiar.

Por fin había llegado a su destino, su nueva casa. Era una casa ni muy grande ni muy chica, de dos pisos, color crema, con un pequeño jardín al frente y un barandal blanco. Anna bajaba del auto con su mochila y su maleta, miraba con atención su nuevo hogar, era muy, muy diferente a su antigua casa. Al entrar junto con sus padres a la casa, notaron que era mucho mas amplia de lo que parecía. Justo al entrar había una sala muy amplia que tenia una puerta que daba a un jardín, a la derecha por un pequeño pasillo estaba la cocina, del lado izquierdo estaban las escaleras que daban a la planta alta de la casa. La casa ya estaba amueblada por lo que no había mucho que hacer en cuanto a cambios, quizás algunos arreglos pero no tan drásticos, el toque hogareño se lo darían con el tiempo.

"Anna tu padre y yo bajaremos el resto de las cosas, porque no subes y conoces tu nueva habitación"- decía su madre Caroline.

"Segura mamá, ¿no quieres que les ayude con algo"- respondía Anna

"No hija estamos bien, anda ve fue un viaje largo"

"Esta bien mamá, si necesitan algo solo llámenme ¿ok?"

Su madre asintió para después ir con su esposo para ayudarle a bajar el resto de las cosas. Anna miro por un momento a sus padres que bajaban las maletas y otras cosas del auto, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a su familia. Subió las para llegar al segundo piso, había un espacio algo amplio de lo que parecía ser una zona común y casi al lado derecho de las escaleras estaba la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, al fondo había un pasillo donde estaban dos puertas, una era la del baño y la otra de su nueva habitación.

Anna abrió la puerta de la que era su nueva habitación, no era por demás decir que era perfecta, tenia una ventana que daba hacia la calle que dejaba entrar de lleno la luz del sol, ahí había una cama tamaño matrimonial, closet, un pequeño tocador, la pelirroja dejo sus cosas en el suelo para tirarse sobre la cama. Miraba todo a su alrededor, había mucho que hacerle a aquella habitación para que se pareciera a su antigua habitación. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar mientras Anna desempacaba sus cosas y las guardaba en su lugar, apenas serian las 3 de la tarde y no había mucho que hacer, aun faltaba de instalar internet en la casa por lo que Anna decidió salir a conocer el vecindario.

Anna decidió arreglarse un poco para salir, su cabello siempre peinado con dos trenzas, unos jeens, convers naranjas y una playera color azul cielo. Al bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con sus padres en la sala, ya habían terminado de meter todas las cosas.

"Mamá iré a dar una vuelta, para explorar el vecindario"- decía la pelirroja.

"Esta bien hija pero no te alejes mucho"

"Mamá no tengo 8 años se me cuidar sola"- Anna giraba sus ojos, su madre a veces la seguía tratando como una niña pequeña.

"Solo es una advertencia hija, ve con cuidado"- Cristine sonreía al ver a su hija.

"Hazle caso a tu madre Anna, si encuentras un lugar interesante nos avisas ¿de acuerdo?- decía su padre.

"Si papá, no se preocupen estaré bien"- Anna se despedía de sus padres sonriendo como solo ella sabia.

Anna comenzó a recorrer la zona donde ahora vivían, era una bastante agradable, había muchos arboles, casas muy bonitas e incluso una pequeño parque que había visto cuando venia en el auto. Las calles estaban un poco solas, era comprensible ya que era sábado, por lo que se podían escuchar los pájaros cantar, a lo lejos unos niños jugando y un sin de cosas mas. Todo este nuevo ambiente a Anna le tranquilizaba y mas cuando pudo saborear el olor a chocolate, si había algo que Anna le encantaba mas que nada en este mundo era el chocolate, su curiosidad por saber de donde provenía el aroma la llevo a descubrir una pequeña cafetería llamada "Coffe &amp; Love". El nombre era peculiar pero a Anna no le dio importancia y decidió entrar y comprar un chocolate caliente antes de seguir explorando.

"Hola bienvenida, ¿qué vas a tomar?- preguntaba la cajera.

"Hola, ¿me podrías dar un chocolate caliente mediano?, por favor"- respondía Anna.

"Yo también quiero uno por favor" una tercera voz se escucho detrás de ella.

Anna volteo para ver de quien se trataba. Una chica rubia platino estaba justo atrás de ella, parecía un poco mas que ella tanto de estatura como de edad aparentemente, luciendo una trenza perfectamente hecha, su piel casi pálida resaltaba con la luz del sol que apenas dejaba unas ligeras pecas en su rostro muy parecidas a las de Anna, llevaba unos lentes de armazón algo grueso, todo esto luciendo una blusa color azul rey muy elegante. Su vista se cruzo por unos instantes con la de Anna.

"Con mucho gusto, en un momento les preparo su pedido" termino por decir la cajera.

La chica rubia solo asintió levemente y se fue a sentar en una de las que había. Anna también hizo lo mismo aunque, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de mirar a aquella chica, que estaba sentada casi frente a ella. Anna la observo con un poco mas de detalle, pero solo ella solo miraba su celular sin nada mas, no parecía prestarle atención a nada mas. De pronto el corazón de Anna casi se sale cuando esa chica volteo a mirarla, Anna solo desvió su mirada también a su celular aparentando que no la estaba observando, la pelirroja volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la rubia platino, esta había vuelto a mirar su celular ¿había sido imaginación de Anna o en verdad aquella chica se percato de su mirada?.

Para su buena suerte, las bebidas ya estaban listas. No pasaron ni 10 minutos pero se sintió como si hubiera sido una eternidad, la rubia tomo su bebida, pago y salió del lugar sin decir mucho. Anna también pago por su bebida aunque ella se quedo un poco mas en el lugar, preguntándose que había sido todo eso, no era como si le molestara pero vaya que era raro.

Anna miro la hora y no faltaba mucho para las 6 de la tarde, ya había caminado bastante y no quería falta a la primera con cena con su familia en la nueva casa. Durante el camino de regreso a casa, en su mente seguía aquella rubia platino que había visto en la cafetería, ¿viviría por aquí? ¿también le gustara el chocolate? ¿cuál era su nombre? Todas esas preguntas y mas le llegaban, cuando sin darse cuenta ya se había pasado de su casa. Ya estando en casa, al abrir la puerta el aroma de la comida de su madre era simplemente absorbente, muchas veces Anna mencionaba que su madre era la mejor cocinera del mundo y no es que lo era pero su comida era perfecta.

La pequeña familia se sentó en el comedor para disgustar de la rica cena, había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que los tres se sentaban a comer juntos.

"Y bien Anna, ¿qué tal te pareció el vecindario?"- preguntaba Anders, su padre.

"Es muy agradable, encontré una pequeña cafetería que sirven un chocolate delicioso"- Anna sonreía al recordar el sabor de aquel chocolate.

"Si estaba increíble y también…"- la pelirroja pausaba al recordar a aquella chica.

"¿También qué?"- pregunto su madre al notar la pausa.

"Que…también deberían de ir un día conmigo, si eso, mamá a ti te fascina el chocolate también como a mi, aunque creo que eso es imposible porque no eh conocido a nadie que le guste el chocolate tanto como a mi"

"Se escucha divertido Anna, me da gusto que este nuevo hogar te guste"- decía su padre.

"Si Anna, Arendelle es una ciudad que nos tiene mucho que ofrecer"-

"Lo se, espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes"

"Veras que hija, y no olvides que el lunes inicias en tu nueva escuela, me han dicho que Arendelle School tiene muy buen nivel"- comentaba su padre.

La cena transcurrió de lo mas normal, entre platicas sobre la nueva escuela para Anna, el también nuevo trabajo de su padre. Anna se fue a dormir temprano, pensando en todo lo que pronto vendría, escuela, tareas, maestros, amigos nuevos, no era como si la escuela le fascinara pero estaba ansiosa por que todo empezara, pero justo antes de quedarse dormida, en su mente la imagen de una rubia platina aparecía ¿quién era ella?.

* * *

El despertador comenzó a sonar justo a las 7 de la mañana del lunes, era el primer día de Anna en su nueva escuela. Anna se despertó de golpe, su cabello desaliñado a mas no poder, incluso aun con baba en la cara. Salió corriendo de su habitación para ir al baño a darse una ducha y alistarse.

"_Genial Anna Sunshine, bonita manera de comenzar"_ se decía así misma cuando se miraba al espejo peinando su cabello con sus clásicas dos trenzas. Una vez lista bajos a la planta baja donde su padre ya la esperaba, la escuela quedaba de camino a su trabajo por lo que decidió llevarla. Su padre al ver a su hija tan apurada le recordó que aunque cambiaran hasta de planeta Anna seguirá con el problema de levantarse temprano. Todo el trayecto Anna trato de aprenderse el camino para no tener que depender de su padre para que la llevara a la escuela. La escuela se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad, por lo que Anna pudo divisar muchos locales coloridos, algún que otro edificio, pequeños parques y el centro comercial. Logro divisar el antiguo fiordo y la playa, que aunque las playas de Arendelle no era precisamente cálidas, durante esta época del año algunas personas les gustaba nadar un poco.

"Listo hija, hemos llegado"- decía su padre.

"Gracias papá, te prometo que ya me levantare temprano"- Anna le daba un abrazo a su padre.

"Quiero creer que si Anna, bueno me tengo que ir, da lo mejor de ti ¿entendido?

"Si papá lo hare, nos vemos en la tarde"- con un beso en la mejilla Anna se bajaba del auto.

Había muchas personas que entraban por la puerta, cruzar el estacionamiento de la universidad y por fin llegar al edificio principal. Anna llevaba una hoja con información de donde era su facultad, la facultad de comunicación. Ella estudiaba la misma carrera en su antigua escuela, por lo que no hubo mucho problema de que pudieran revalidar algunas materias y así avanzar de primer a tercer semestre.

La pelirroja caminaba por las pasillos tratando de buscar donde era su salón, hasta que por fin lo encontró justo cuando la campaña había sonado. Todos ya habían entrado y ella solo se quedo ahí afuera del salón, era en definitiva que los nervios la habían traicionado. Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda, un hombre algo mayor, con un enorme bigote blanco, regordete, que llevaba unos cuantos libros en su brazo.

"Oh hola querida, tu debes ser la nueva alumna"- pregunto el hombre.

"Ah si mi nombre es Anna, pero ¿cómo supo que yo era…"

"Conozco a mis alumnos querida, soy el profesor Maurice, además de que la directora Malefica me informo de su llegada, pero ven pasa para presentarte"

"Oh no, no, creo que sea necesario"- decía Anna nerviosa.

"No seas tímida ven"- y jalándola del brazo, ambos entraron al salón.

El resto de los alumnos voltearon al ver que es profesor había llegado pero no llego solo.

"Alumnos, les presento a una nueva compañera, ella se integrara conozco en este semestre"- decía el profesor.

"Me llamo Anna Sunshine, es un gusto en conocerlos a todos"

"Bueno, mmm… hay un lugar vacío a lado de Rapunzel, puedes sentarte ahí" el maestro señalo a una chica rubia.

"Muchas gracias"

Anna camino hasta donde estaba esa chica llamada Rapunzel. La pelirroja tomo su lugar y comenzó a prestar atención al profesor, aunque este tuvo que salir por un momento del salón.

"Hola, Anna ¿verdad?"- pregunto Rapunzel a Anna.

"Hola si soy Anna, tu debes ser Rapunzel"-

"Asi es, bienvenida a Arendelle School"

"Muchas gracias"

"Oye y ¿por qué te cambiaste aquí?"

"Es una larga historia"

"Tenemos tiempo el profesor Maurice, suele salir y no regresar casi una hora después"

"Oh bueno, aun así creo que es algo larga, pero puedo decir que vine aquí para iniciar de nuevo"

"Interesante, bueno este lugar es perfecto para eso"

"Si eso espero porque…"

"Hola chicas ¿qué tal?- un chico rubio, alto y con cuerpo atlético se había acercado"

"Hola Kristoff, mira Anna, te presento a Kristoff Bjorgman un bueno amigo"

"Hola Kristoforo"- al decir esto Rapunzel hecho a reír.

"Es Kristoff"

"Upps lo siento"- Anna también reía para disculparse.

"En fin ¿qué es lo que pasa Kristoff?"- pregunto Rapunzel.

"Ah si venia a decirte que Flynn pregunta ¿cuando será el día que le aceptes una cita"

"Dile a tu amiguito Eugene, que no pienso salir con el y que si sigue insistiendo lo volveré a golpear con mi sartén"

"Tranquila no es para que te enojes"

Las clases continuaron sin ningún contratiempo. Anna paso la mayor parte de las clases platicando con su nueva amiga Rapunzel con quien compartía muchas cosas, también Kristoff de vez en cuando se unía a la platica de las chicas. La campana volvía a sonar anunciando que ya era del descanso. Rapunzel invito a Anna a la cafetería, a lo que la pelirroja acepto con gusto, Kristoff también las acompaño y los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería. Al llegar ahí, no les fue difícil encontrar una mesa vacía ya que un chico de cabello negro, de baja estatura, los saludaba y haciéndoles señas de que se acercaran.

"Hey les guarde una mesa"- decía el chico saludando a todos con un abrazo, excepto a Anna.

"Muchas gracias Olaf"- respondió Rapunzel.

"¿Quién es ella?"- pregunto Olaf mirando a Anna.

"Oh, mira ella es Anna, es nueva en la escuela"

"Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos"- Olaf abrazaba a Anna con mucho entusiasmo.

"El gusto el mío Olaf, eres simpático"- Anna sonreía por el gesto del chico.

Ahora los cuatro comenzaron a platicar, teniendo a Anna como centro de atención, preguntándole sobre ¿de donde venia? ¿cuál era su edad? ¿sus gustos? y demás. Anna se sentía muy cómoda ahora con sus nuevos compañeros, incluso comenzaron a planear alguna salida fuera de la escuela. Entre risas y comentarios, la actitud de Anna cambio en un instante cuando, justo en la puerta de la entrada de a la cafetería, una rubia platino entraba junto con otras dos chicas.

Esa chica no podía ser otra, era aquella chica que había conocido el día que había llegado. No había duda alguna que si era ella, Anna no dejaba de mirarla, era una extraña coincidencia que la volviera a ver "_así que estudia aquí esa chica" _pensaba Anna al ver que aquellas chicas se sentaban en una de las mesas de la orilla de la cafetería.

"Rapunzel ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"- decía Anna a Rapunzel.

"¿Qué paso Anna?"

"Esa chica de la esquina, ¿quién es?"- señalaba Anna discretamente en la dirección donde se encontraba aquella chica.

"¿Por qué quieres saber"

"No, solo es curiosidad"- Anna reía tímidamente ante la pregunta de la rubia.

"Su nombre es Elsa"- Olaf se había adelanto a Rapunzel.

"Olaf ya te he dicho que no escuches otras conversaciones"-

"Yo solo le dije quien era nada mas"

"Lo que sea, bueno como aquí mi pequeño amigo dijo, esa chica se llama Elsa, Elsa Blizzard"

"Oh ya veo"- contestaba Anna- "Y ¿esas otras chicas"

"La del cabello castaño es Bella y la rubia de su lado derecho es Cenicienta"

"Las tres son chicas muy populares, aunque eso a Elsa parece no importarle mucho"- apuntaba Olaf.

"Se ve que la conoces muy bien Olaf"- decía Anna.

"Si ella es mi prima jeje"

"Wow eso si no me lo esperaba"

"Si muchas personas no lo creen pero es verdad"

"Pero ¿por qué?"

"Bueno ella es muy reservada en su circulo social, conmigo solo habla cuando se reúne la familia, pero casi siempre suele estar junto a sus "amigas" y ya"

"En fin ahí lo tienes Anna"- decía Rapunzel.

Ahora Anna sabia algo mas sobre aquella chica, Elsa, el resto del tiempo en la cafetería Anna no dejo de mirar a aquella rubia platino, que igual y como había pasado en la cafetería de cerca de su casa, mirando su teléfono.

Cuando el timbre sonó para indicar que todos volvieran a sus salones, Anna trato de esperar saber cual era la facultad donde ella estudiaba, la universidad era algo grande y ofrecía bastantes carreras, "¿Turismo? Así que estudia turismo" decía Anna en su mente al ver que Elsa se dirigía al área donde esta la facultad de turismo y relaciones.

El día por fin terminaba, el primer día de clases había acabado y no le fue tan mal. Hizo nuevos compañeros, tiene clases interesantes, pero sobre todo pudo saber la identidad de aquella chica. Antes de salir Anna le pido a sus nuevos amigos, su numero de celular y Facebook para seguir en contacto y ponerse de acuerdo si en algún momento llegaran a hacer algo. Kristoff se ofreció en llevarla a su casa, aunque era un gesto lindo por parte del rubio, Anna le dijo que prefería caminar y después tomar un taxi o el autobús de regreso a casa. Todos habían terminado de despedirse y Anna comenzó a caminar entre los autos que del estacionamiento para llegar, por venir distraída choco con la puerta de un "Cabrio" azul que se había abierto. Anna cayo al suelo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el estomago por el golpe.

"Fíjate por donde…"- la pelirroja no pudo terminar su frase, ya que al alzar la vista veía a la persona que bajaba de ese auto, era Elsa Blizzard.

"Discúlpame, fue mi culpa, no te vi ¿estas bien"- preguntaba Elsa ayudándola a pararse- "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Quién? ¿yo? Oh si estoy bien, no me paso nada, soy de huesos duros"- Anna reía torpemente, era claro que si le había dolido el golpe.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si no te preocupes, además yo iba distraída pensando en mil y unas cosas que no me fije cuando abriste la puerta, digo la pude notar cuando ya tenia medio cuerpo estampado en ella ,espera ¿qué?, quiero decir estoy bien"

"Oh ya veo…permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Elsa, Elsa Blizzard"

"Yo soy Anna, Anna Sunshine"

"Un gusto en conocerla señorita Anna"- respondía Elsa muy educada.

"Oye, vamos no tienes porque ser tan formal, solo dime Anna"

"Muy bien, Anna, siento haber golpeado con mi puerta, pero me tengo que ir, ¿segura que si estas bien?"

"Si descuida puedes irte con cuidado"

"Esta bien, nos vemos, Anna"

"Nos vemos, Elsa"

Al terminar esto la Elsa entro en su auto y salió de la por la puerta de la universidad. Anna aun permanecía en el mismo sitio donde había ocurrido todo, su corazón se agitaba al recordar los ojos azules de Elsa, mirándola fijamente. Para ser su primer día en esta nueva escuela y en esta nueva vida había sido muy pero muy interesante.


	2. ¿Te puedo llevar?

Capitulo 2

Día lluvioso en la ciudad de Arendelle, para Elsa era el día perfecto. A ella no le gustaba el calor, para ella no había mejor clima que el frio por lo que un día lluvioso no era tan malo como si lo es para muchas personas. El levantarse temprano también es uno de sus hábitos, siempre lo había tenido incluso cuando era niña y mas cuando se trataba de escuela.

Elsa vivía desde hace ya casi un año sola, en un departamento cerca de la playa que su padre Adgar le había regalado por entrar a la universidad. Su familia era una de las mas influyentes de Arendelle, eso era bien sabido por todos, y aunque en su momento sus padres querían que ella estudiara una carrera en el extranjero, Elsa opto por seguir viviendo en Arendelle, claro que ella no tenia pensado en vivir en ese departamento, pero al ser un regalo de su padre acepto. Pero no vivía sola, ella vivía junto con Bella que era su mejor amiga desde primaria, Elsa no tenia muchos amigos o amigas por lo que Bella a sido la única verdadera amiga que a tenido en toda su vida.

Las mañana transcurren de lo mas normal para Elsa, prepara su desayuno, alista sus cosas, checa sus redes sociales. Siempre la misma rutina de todos días.

"Buenos días Elsa"- saluda Bella que aun esta en pijama.

"Buenos días Bella"

"Sabes una cosa, sigo sin entender ¿por qué te levantas tan temprano? Aun falta una hora para entrar a la escuela"

"Tu sabes que es una costumbre, además no me gusta llegar tarde"

"Si lose, eres la señorita perfección"

"No me llames así"- Elsa fruncía el ceño, no le gustaba para nada ese apodo.

"Oh prefieres que te diga, la reina de las nieves"

"Sabes yo también quiero saber algo"

"Así ¿qué?"

"¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo, te sigo hablando? a veces eres odiosa"

"Porque soy un amor, casi como una princesa"

Elsa decidió no prestarle mas atención y terminar su desayuno. Bella era su mejor amiga y posiblemente única, pero si había momentos en los que deseaba nunca haberla conocido, sobre todo cuando la llamaba por ese apodo de "reina de las nieves". Ese apodo se lo habían puesto cuando, cursando la preparatoria, Elsa participo en la obra de fin de curso interpretando el papel "la reina de las nieves", que era la protagonista, el papel le queda tan bien que la gente pensó por algún momento que no estaba actuando.

Al terminar de desayunar, tomo la llaves de su auto, su mochila y se marcho rumbo a la escuela. Aun faltaba tiempo para entrar, la escuela quedaba a escasos 10 minutos de su departamento, por lo que había momentos en los que se desviaba del camino solo por hacer tiempo, lo hacia tanto cuando iba a la escuela como cuando regresaba, tal como lo había hecho hace unos días, cuando regresaba de la escuela decidió tomar otra ruta y detenerse para comprar un chocolate caliente en una cafetería llamada "Coffe &amp; Love".

Mientras manejaba, recordaba lo que había pasado aquel día. Había una chica pelirroja delante de ella que pidió lo mismo que ella, no daba la mas mínima importancia, incluso cuando tuvo la sensación de que mientras esperaba su bebida, sintió la mirada de esa pelirroja. Todo ese evento no tuvo importancia, hasta que justo ayer en la escuela en la cafetería, pudo jurar que había visto a la misma pelirroja sentada en una de las mesas. Sus dudas habían sido resueltas, ya que cuando estaba por irse de la escuela, al abrir la puerta de su auto golpeo a una persona y era nada menos que la misma pelirroja que había visto en aquella cafetería, que ahora sabia que su nombre era Anna.

Sentada mirando por la venta de su salón, Elsa se preparaba para otro día mas de clases. Había elegido estudiar turismo y relaciones exteriores, aunque la opción principal era estudiar administración de empresas y seguir la larga tradición de su familia, pero al final opto por cambiar esa costumbre. Elsa era la estudiante que todo maestro quisiera siempre tener, puntual, atenta, educada, estudiosa, sin duda alguna todo un ejemplo. Sin embargo la rubia platino gozaba de cierta popularidad en la universidad, no por nada era considerada una de las chicas mas hermosas y los pretendientes sobraban, aunque a ella no parecía interesarle en lo absoluto.

"Buenos días chicas"- saludaba Cenicienta a Elsa y a Bella.

"Hola Ceni, ¿cómo estas?"- decía Bella.

"Buenos días Cenicienta"

"Estoy bien, oigan ¿ya supieron lo que va haber este fin de semana?"

"No ¿qué es? Cuenta, cuenta"

"Bueno, Aurora me acaba de decir, que Hércules va a tener su casa sola porque sus padres salen de viaje a Grecia y dice que tendrá una fiesta"

"Eso suena perfecto ¿tu que dices Elsa?"

"Saben que no me gusta ir a fiestas"

"Oh vamos Elsa, no te haría daño salir un poco mas"

"No gracias, así me gusta estar"

"Bueno, no insistiré, oye Ceni, ¿qué no tu querías salir con Hércules el semestre pasado?"

"Si ósea, él es capitán del equipo de futbol, yo la capitana de porristas, era obvio ¿no? Casi como un cliché de película, pero resulta que es novio de esa tal Meg"

"Hacen bonita pareja"

"Tu de que lado estas, Bella"

Para suerte de Elsa, el timbre había sonado y la profesora ya había llegado. No era que le molestara ese tipo de conversaciones, pero ella no era de ese tipo de chicas que se sabían los chismes de toda la escuela, como si lo eran Bella y Cenicienta. Las clases comenzaron y así continuaron hasta que la campana volvió a sonar anunciando la hora de descanso.

Las tres chicas tomaron sus cosas y se disponían a ir a la cafetería. Distraído mirando su celular, Elsa seguía los pasos de sus dos amigas. Caminando por uno de los pasillos, la rubia platino sintió un fuerte golpe había chocado con alguien.

"Disculpa, no te vi, no te hice daño ¿verdad? Es que a veces me distraigo mucho y no suelo ver por donde voy"- decía la otra persona disculpándose.

"Descuida estoy bien fue mi…"- Elsa abrió los ojos, para ver que la persona con quien había chocado, era aquella pelirroja llamada Anna- "Oh eres tu"

"Oh tú eres… Elsa… ¿cierto?"

"Y tu debes ser Anna"

"Si la misma, en carne y hueso, discúlpame por casi arrollarte, aunque bueno seria una forma de pago porque tu casi lo haces ayer, no espera ¿qué? No quería decir eso, es decir, lo, lo siento"

Elsa rio bajo sus dedos ante los divagues de aquella chica.

"Solo promete que la próxima ves que nos veamos, no sea de esta forma"

"Claro que si, te lo prometo"- decía Anna con su mano en pecho- "Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos, Elsa"

Elsa solo brindo una tierna sonrisa para despedirse de la pelirroja. Bella y Cenicienta que habían contemplado la escena la miraron fijamente, aunque esto a la rubia platino no le importa. Era normal en ellas hacer suposiciones falsas sobre ella, sobre todo cuando se trataba de que Elsa hablara con otras personas que no fueran ellas o los profesores.

La cafetería era bastante amplia, por lo que cuando llegaron las tres chicas, no les fue difícil encontrar una mesa disponible. Muchos de los chicos saludaban a Bella y a Cenicienta y estas respondían los saludos, Elsa por su parte, no recibía tantos cumplidos, no porque no era hermosa, de echo su belleza vaya que resaltaba, pero en el tiempo que llevaba en la universidad no había tenido algún novio o algo por estilo.

"Elsa podrías dejar tu teléfono y prestarnos atención"- decía Bella a Elsa que no despegaba la vista de su celular.

"Bella, no lo hago apropósito, pero nunca encajo en sus conversaciones"

"Eso es cierto, pero tal vez nos puedas decir sobre lo que paso en el pasillo"- decía Cenicienta.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Si, tu no eres la persona mas sociable de Arendelle que digamos y parece que conocías a esa chica"- decía Bella.

"Choque con ella ayer en la salida y hoy otra vez, ¿qué tiene eso de raro?"

"Nosotras no hemos dicho que eso sea raro"

"Ya se por donde va esto y les pido por favor que dejen eso"

"Elsa, vamos todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, solo te eh conocido un novio y bueno no fue lo mejor del mundo"

"Bella por favor basta quieres"

"O novia"- decía Cenicienta.

"Saben algo, por hoy no comeré aquí, si me disculpan"- Elsa se levantaba de la mesa, para irse a otro lado mientras pasaba el descanso.

El comentario de Cenicienta no había sido del todo de su agrado, no era que ella le cayera mal pero no era su amiga o al menos no como lo era Bella. Abriéndose paso entre las personas de la cafetería para salir, su mirada se clavo en una de las mesa que estaban casi en la entrada de la cafetería. En la mesa había varios chicos, entre ellos su primo Olaf y aquella pelirroja llamada Anna ¿acaso ellos se conocían? ¿será Anna nueva en la universidad?

El día siguió de lo mas, a pesar de que la lluvia comenzó a arremeter con mas fuerza. El sonido de la campana anunciaba el final de la ultima clase, Elsa guardaba sus casas para regresar al departamento, generalmente Bella se iba aparte, por lo que Elsa se apresuraba para llegar a su auto y no mojarse demasiado.

Por fin llegaba a su auto, lo encendió y procedió a emprender el camino de vuelta a casa. Pero a unas cuantas calles de la escuela, en una de parada de autobús, ya hacia una chica pelirroja que estaba empapada. Elsa trato de enfocar bien su vista para distinguir quien era, no había duda era Anna, "¿qué esta chica me seguirá todo el día?" pensaba cuando estuvo por pasarla de largo y seguir su camino. "Debería de ayudarla, eso seria lo correcto". Y justo antes de pasarse, disminuyo la velocidad para quedar justo frente a ella.

Bajo la ventanilla del lado del copiloto para poder hablarle.

"Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?" – pregunto Elsa.

"Ah ¿qué?"- Anna no escuchaba bien por culpa de la lluvia.

"Dije que si necesitas ayuda"

"Ah no, estoy solo estoy esperando el autobús"

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa"

"¿Qué no como crees? No quiero molestarte"

"No es molestia, ven sube"- acto seguido Elsa abría la puerta del copiloto para que entrara Anna- "Ayer te golpee con la puerta y hoy choque contigo, déjame disculparte llevándote a tu casa"

"Ok, esta bien pero solo porque insistes"- decía Anna, que al mismo tiempo entraba en el auto- " Muchas gracias"

"De nada y ¿por donde vives?"

Anna le comenzó a decir en que parte de la ciudad vivía, "así que vive cerca de aquella cafetería" pensó al recordar el día en que había visto a Anna por primera vez. Una leve música salía de la radio, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar durante el trayecto.

"Y bueno…¿a que de debe este acto de bondad?"- pregunto Anna para romper el hielo.

"Te lo dije, es mi manera de disculparme contigo"

"Te lo agradezco, porque enserio que me estaba mojando, digo creo que también fue por mi culpa ya que Kristoff se había ofrecido en llevarme a mi casa, pero yo le dije que no porque mi papá iba a pasar por mi pero no llego y cuando empezó a llover mas fuerte dije "hey Anna tienes que tomar el autobús" y por eso estaba esperando…"

Elsa rio ligeramente al escuchar la historia de la pelirroja.

"Supongo que debes ser nueva en la universidad ¿verdad?"

"Si ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Solo lo supuso, no te había visto nunca en la escuela"

"Si bueno, tengo pocos días aquí en Arendelle, vine para comenzar otra vez"

"¿Otra vez?"

"Es una larga historia"

"Entiendo"

El silencio volvía a hacerse presente. Elsa se sentía algo incomoda, tal como Bella había dicho, ella no era de las personas mas sociables, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue en subir el volumen de la radio.

Anna por su parte estaba igual de incomoda, no solo porque estaba empapada a mas no poder, su cabello era un desastre, su maquillaje también, pero lo que mas la ponía nerviosa era el que estaba a acasos centímetros de aquella rubia platino. No entendía el porque de esa situación, Elsa solo era una chica que se había ofrecido en llevarla a casa, no había nada de extraño en eso.

"Da vuelta aquí a la derecha" – dijo Anna al percatarse que ya estaban cerca.

"Muy bien"

"Y listo aquí vivo"- al fin había llegado- "Muchas gracias por traerme"

"No fue nada"

"Bueno…amm…nos veremos pronto Elsa, que estés bien"

"Si igualmente, Anna, nos vemos"

La pelirroja bajo del auto y camino hasta la entrada de su casa, no sin antes despedirse de Elsa diciendo adiós con su mano, Elsa correspondió el saludo aunque mas discreto. El trayecto de regreso al departamento, Elsa solo pensaba en aquella chica. Sacudía su cabeza constantemente para alejar ese pensamiento, ¿por qué había hecho todo eso? ¿por qué se ofreció en llevarla? ¿la volvería a ver en la escuela?

Por fin había llegado a su departamento. Bella que estaba en cocina preparándose algo para comer cuando vio llegar a Elsa.

"¿Dónde estabas? Tu siempre eres la que llega primero"

"Me desvié un poco, es todo"

"¿Desde cuando haces eso?"

"No tengo porque contarte todo lo que hago"- decía Elsa con mirada seria.

"Esta bien, no te enfades solo era una pregunta"

"Me iré a mi cuarto, tengo mucho que hacer"- Bella solo asintió y la rubia platino se fue a su habitación.

La habitación de Elsa era bastante amplia, una cama matrimonial, un closet bastante grande, tenia su propio baño, también había un sillón reclinable y un balcón con vista al mar. La habitación esta decorada muy discretamente con algunos cuadros, también había un escritorio donde estaba su laptop, era muy diferente si la comparábamos con la habitación de Anna.

Elsa miraba por el balcón como la lluvia caía, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado tan solo unos momentos con Anna. Primero lo de la cafetería, luego lo del estacionamiento y ahora esto ¿qué mas se vendría?. Mientras lejos de ahí Anna también miraba por la ventana de su habitación la lluvia que poco a poco se calmaba. Esa curiosidad que había tenido aquel día en "Coffe &amp; Love" seguía y ahora mas debido a lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Hola a todos los lectores ¿como estan? Muchas gracias por seguir este fic :D ¿que tal les parecio el capitulo? Fue algo corto lo se pero les juro que vendrán mas largos jeje No olviden dejar su review con sus comentarios :D buena vibra.**

DagnaFrost **Muchas gracias :D un saludotote. Si me confundi xD el nombre jeje porque la historia la termine muy en la noche y como que mi cerebro no carburaba jajaja :D prometo ya no confundirme tanto :D**

Madh-M **Muchas gracias por tu review :D saludos y si tratare de actualizar seguido.**

CaminLogz **Muchas muchas gracias por tu si amm comentario jajaja Y si jeje yo no me di cuenta tampoco del nombre de su madre, es Caroline, porque nomas jeje :D un saludototote **


	3. Solicitud de amistad

**Hola lectores :D bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 de esta historia. La verdad espero que si les este gustando :) si? digan que si? jeje En fin espero que me dejen sus comentarios, con sugerencias o comentarios :D bueno sin mas que decir los dejo, nos vemos luego :D**

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

* * *

Capitulo 3

Otro día normal en "Arendelle School". En la cafetería, Anna convivía con el resto de sus nuevos amigos, Rapunzel, Olaf y Kristoff, platicando sobre si irían a la fiesta del fin del semana en la casa de Hércules.

"Cuenten conmigo para ir"- decía Olaf muy entusiasmado por la idea.

"Y conmigo también"- respondía Kristoff.

"Me apunto igual, ¿tu que me dices Anna? ¿te gustaría ir?"- preguntaba Rapunzel a la pelirroja.

"Me encantaría ir, pero no estoy segura si mis padres me den permiso, apenas acabo de llegar y creo que se les haría muy pronto que fuera a alguna fiesta"

"Oh vamos Anna, seria una ocasión perfecta para que te vayas adaptando ¿no crees?"- decía la rubia.

"Si lo creo, pero tendría que convencer a mis padres"

"La fiesta es el sábado, así que tienes hoy, mañana y el viernes para convencerlos ¿ok?"

"Bien lo intentare"- dijo sonriente la pelirroja, la idea de una fiesta no le parecía mal, pero si tendría que pedir el permiso de sus padres antes de hacer planes.

"Esta hecho"

"Pero al menos estamos invitados, digo no me gustaría llegar a una fiesta sin ser invitada eso seria muy… oh, ¡hola Elsa!"

Anna se distraía un poco para saludar a Elsa, que estaba entrando en la cafetería, acompañada como era costumbre de Bella y Cenicienta. La rubia platino al escuchar su nombre despego la mirada de su teléfono y volteo para ver quien la había llamado, al mirar que se trataba de Anna, solo sonrió y la saludo levemente con la mano, para luego voltear su vista a su celular.

El resto de los chicos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos de que Anna saludara a aquella rubia platino como si nada y mas de que Elsa le haya correspondido el saludo.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Rapunzel.

"¿Qué fue que?- respondió Anna.

"Bueno, muchos saludan a Elsa esperando que les conteste pero ella no suele hacerlo"- decía Rapunzel.

"Ah si sobre eso, lo que pasa es que ayer ella me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi casa saliendo de la escuela y por eso la salude, supongo que por eso me respondió."

"Eso si que es raro"-dijo Olaf.

"¿Qué tiene de raro?"

"Bueno, ya ves que ayer que preguntaste sobre ella y te dije que era bastante reservada"

"Si algo así, pero eso que tiene que ver"

"Pues que ella no suele hablarle a otras personas, así que considérate especial Anna"- Olaf sonrió y le guiño el ojo al decirle eso ultimo a Anna.

Las palabras de su compañero dejo pensando a la pelirroja. Seria cierto que Elsa la consideraba especial, como para hablarle, pero ¿por qué? apenas tenia dos días de conocerla. Anna seguía y seguía pensando, estaba claro que todos tenían una imagen muy diferente a la que ella tenia de aquella rubia platino, pero no entendía el motivo por el cual se sorprendían.

El día para Anna transcurrió de lo mas normal, entre clases, maestros, platicas con Rapunzel, por un momento se le había olvidado aquello que Olaf le había dicho y que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza durante todo el descanso. La campana de salida sonó, Anna tenia que estar pronto en la entrada de la escuela ya que su padre la recogería para ir a casa.

"Muchas gracias por acompañarme"- le decía a Kristoff, que se había ofrecido acompañar a Anna mientras su padre llegaba.

"No hay problema"

"Kristoff…oye ¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta, algo extraña?"

"Si claro ¿cuál es?"

"Es sobre esta chica, Elsa."

"¿Qué hay con ella?"

"Bueno, mas bien es sobre lo que paso en la cafetería, cuando la salude y ella me respondió el saludo, ustedes parecían muy sorprendidos y quisiera saber ¿por qué?"

"Anna…veras… Arendelle no es muy grande como habrás notado, así que muchos de nosotros nos conocemos desde hace tiempo…"

"¿Ustedes ya conocían a Elsa?"- interrumpía Anna.

"Si, bueno algo así, Elsa estaba en la misma preparatoria que Rapunzel, Olaf, yo y también de esas chicas Bella y Cenicienta. Cuando todos íbamos en el ultimo semestre, comenzaron a circular unos rumores sobre Elsa, que para serte sincero, nunca supimos si eran ciertos o no."

"Ya veo, pero sigo sin entender, ¿por qué ustedes se sorprendieron?"

"A eso voy, veras Elsa no siempre fue así, pero a raíz de esos rumores comenzó a volverse muy alejada de todos, con excepción de esa chica Bella, por eso nos sorprendimos cuando ella te saludo, supongo que eres la primer persona en mucho tiempo a la que Elsa le saluda."

"No tenia idea de eso y dime que clase de rumores eran…" – pero justo antes Kristoff volviera a hablar, su padre había llegado- "Llegaron por mi, creo que hablaremos en otra ocasión."

"Si, descuida, te veré mañana Anna."

"Nos vemos, mañana"- diciendo esto Anna, subía la carro junto con su padre.

* * *

Afuera de una tienda, Elsa esperaba dentro de su auto a Bella. La rubia platino había llevado a su amiga a una tienda de ropa ya que esta quería comprarse un vestido para la fiesta del sábado, a la cual Elsa no tenia el plan de asistir. Mientras esperaba, checaba su Facebook en su celular, la verdad ella no solía publicar pero era un buen distractor en ocasiones, sin embargo hubo algo que le llamo la atención. Era una foto que Olaf había publicado, en ella estaban él, Krisotff, Rapunzel, personas que Elsa ya conocía o al menos los había tratado hace tiempo atrás, pero había otra persona mas en la foto, era la chica a la que ella había llevado ayer a su casa, Anna Sunshine.

Elsa pulso el nombre de Anna, que estaba etiquetada en la foto, apareciendo su perfil. No podía ver mucho, solo su foto de perfil, su foto de portada y algunas publicaciones de la pelirroja e información básica de ella, nada fuera de lo común. Elsa por un momento quiso mandarle una solicitud de amistad, pero decidió no hacerlo y solo se quedo mirando su foto de perfil. En la foto aparecía Anna de cuerpo completo en lo que parecía ser un lago atrás de ella, sonriendo alegremente.

"Gracias por esperarme"- Elsa dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar a Bella entrar al auto- "Puedes creer que me tuve que probar 8 vestidos"

"Si, te creo"- decía la rubia platino, bloqueando su teléfono – "¿Tienes algo mas que hacer?"

"No es todo, nos podemos ir cuando quieras"

"Bien" – Elsa encendía de nuevo el auto para tomar rumbo hacia el departamento.

"Oye, vas a contarme lo que paso hoy"- Elsa parpadeo volteando a ver a Bella que le lazaba una mirada irónica- "Por favor no creo que no sepas"

"No se de que hablas Bella"

"De esta chica pelirroja de la cafetería"

"¿Anna?"

"Si de ella"

"¿Qué tiene ella?"

"Elsa, muchas personas te saludan en la escuela y tu solo las ignoras, incluso hay veces en las que nos ignoras a mi y a Cenicienta, pero esa chica te saludo y le respondiste como si nada"

"Solo fui cortes es todo y supongo que ella me cae bien"

"Pues parece que te cae muy bien, supongo que esos "choques" con ella te afectaron"- Bella rio ligeramente al recordar la ocasión en que Elsa había chocado con Anna en los pasillos.

"Bella, tu sabes que no suelo hablarle a muchas personas, pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea una "reina de hielo" y tenga que ser fría con todas las personas a mi alrededor y como te digo me cae bien"

Bella quiso seguir la conversación pero Elsa solo empezó a ignorarla, no quería hablar mas sobre el asunto de Anna. Durante todo el trayecto hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, Bella en repetidas ocasiones quiso disculparse con Elsa por lo que había pasado, aunque no sabia exactamente porque disculparse. Elsa al final termino por aceptar las disculpas de su amiga y olvidar lo ocurrido.

Al llegar al departamento, Elsa paso de largo en dirección hacia su habitación, en el fondo le dolía haber tenido esa pelea con Bella. Estando en su habitación, se desplomo en la cama con la mirada hacia techo, aun seguía teniendo la imagen de la foto de perfil de Anna en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, termino por tomar su laptop para empezar sus deberes de la escuela.

* * *

En casa de la familia Sunshine, Anna disfrutaba de una rica cena con sus padres. Contándoles a sus padres sobre como se iba adaptando poco a poco a su nueva vida, sobre sus nuevos compañeros, clases y demás.

"Me da mucho gusto que te este gustando el vivir aquí Anna" decía su padre.

"Si la verdad es que me gusta mucho"

"Anna, tu padre me decía que querías ir a una fiesta este fin de semana"

"Si sobre eso, se que es algo apresurado, porque no llevo ni una semana aquí y todo eso pero creo que es una oportunidad para que empiece a conocer un poco mas"

"Yo la verdad no estoy muy seguro Anna, no es que no confié en ti pero…"

"Oh vamos papá te prometo que no me pasara nada malo, además no voy a ir sola, también irán mis compañeros"

"Lo pensare"- su padre no se veía muy convencido.

"Anna, sabes que yo me pongo muy nerviosa cuando sales de fiesta y esas cosas, no quiero que te suceda nada malo"- decía su madre mirando a Anna con cierta preocupación.

Anna no era una chica que diera problemas, sin embargo tenia algunas malas experiencias en algunas fiestas en el pasado que hacían que sus padres dudar un poco sobre su hija. La cena siguió su curso sin tomar el tema de la fiesta. Sus padres no le habían dicho que no asistiera pero tampoco que si, por lo que Anna se sentía satisfecha de que aun tuviera la posibilidad de ir.

La pelirroja regresaba a su habitación, ya había terminado los deberes por lo que decidió revisar su Facebook antes de irse a dormir. Aun no eran ni las 9 de la noche, pero ella no tenia el buen habito de le levantarse temprano por lo que solía dormirse apenas llegada las 10 de la noche o si podía antes. Mientras checaba que novedades había, Rapunzel le mandaba un mensaje preguntando como le había ido al pedir permiso para la fiesta.

"_Creo que me fue bien, no me dijeron que si pero tampoco que no :)"_

"_Aun tienes dos días para que te den el permiso :D"_

"_Si espero que si me lo den, de verdad me gustaría ir a esa fiesta"_

Anna siguió conversando con Rapunzel, mientras seguía miraba las notificaciones que tenia y le llamo la atención en la foto que Olaf la había etiquetado. No dudo el darle un like, pero también una rara curiosidad le había entrado, mirando el perfil de Olaf y al mirar la lista de amigos del chico, dio con el Facebook de Elsa.

Su mirada se enfoco en la foto de perfil de la rubia platino. En ella, solo aprecia el rostro de Elsa, su cabello peinado con una trenza que caía por uno de sus hombros, sus labios mostraban una leve sonrisa tan natural. Su perfil no decía mucho de ella, tenia mucha su información bloqueada, Anna pensando que no tendría nada de malo, decidio mandarle una solicitud de amistad, tal vez Elsa ni siquiera la aceptara o quizás si pensando en lo que Olaf le había dicho en la mañana en la cafetería de la escuela.

Mientras Elsa estaba recostada en su cama, con su laptop apoyada en sus piernas, leyendo algunos artículos. No faltaba mucho para la rubia decidiera irse a dormir, había terminado sus deberes desde hace ya varias horas, cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?"- preguntaba Bella, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Elsa.

"Si adelante"

"Oye se que te puede molestar otra vez que te lo diga pero, quiero disculparme por lo de la tarde, no quería que te enojaras"- decía Bella sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

"Creo que también debo pedirte disculpas"- respondía Elsa apartando su computadora y sentándose a lado de su amiga- "Yo no debí de comportarme así"

Las dos chicas se miraron por un momento, para luego reírse sobre la situación que habían pasado. Durante todos los años que llevaban siendo amigas nunca habían tenido una pelea y no comenzarían una por algo sin sentido o al menos para una de ellas era algo sin sentido.

"Elsa, ¿si vas a ir a la fiesta del sábado?"

"Bella ya hablamos sobre eso"

"Vamos quizás puedas encontrar a alguien, tu sabes"

"En verdad lo dudo y tu también sabes que…yo…pues…"- Elsa desviaba su mirada hacia un lado.

"Si lo se, yo no nunca dije otra cosa"

"Bueno, tengo algo de sueño Bella, creo que me iré a dormir"

"Si igual yo, te veré en la mañana"

Bella sonrió tiernamente mientras salía del cuarto de Elsa, despidiéndose de la rubia platino. Elsa se sentía mejor de que las cosas se hubieran arreglado, tomando de nuevo su laptop para dar un ultimo chequeo. La rubia platino se sorprendió al mirar la pantalla de su laptop, había recibido una solicitud de Anna Sunshine. Eso fue algo que le cayo de sorpresa, no hace unas horas ella había pensado en mandarle la solicitud pero fue la pelirroja quien lo hizo primero. ¿Cómo encontró su Facebook? ¿alguien se lo había pasado? ¿ella lo busco por su cuenta? Pero no sabia porque se hacia, tan solo era una solicitud de amistad, no era nada fuera del otro mundo.

* * *

Anna aun seguía despierta, su plan de dormirse temprano fue interrumpido por culpa de una videollamada de su prima Merida. A Anna no le disgustaba para nada hablar con ella, pero siempre sus platicas era de recordar viejas anecdotas y eso podía durar horas y horas.

"_Y también recuerdas aquel día que gane la competencia de tiro con arco XD"_

"_Como olvidarlo, tu madre por poco se mete al campo de tiro para impedir que participaras jaja"_

"_Sabe extraño tu parecencia por acá"_

"_Yo igual, extraño tratar de peinar tu cabello :P"_

"_Deja mi cabello en paz"_

"_Merida, aunque me encanta platicar contigo me tengo que dormir, si no lo hago no podre despertarme mañana"_

"_Jajaja esta bien ve a dormir, pero antes de eso, no terminaste de decirme lo de esa chica, Elsa"_

"_Ya te dije todo lo que paso"_

"_Si pero no me dijiste sobre esos rumores"_

"_Bueno eso ni yo lo se, mañana le preguntare a Kristoff"_

"_Ok, bien te dejo, porque veo que ya estas cabeceando jaja"_

"_No te burles, nos vemos Merida :D te quiero"_

"_Cursi, bye __"_

"_Espera, espera, espera…"_

"_¿Qué paso?_

"_No vas a creerlo"_

Anna miraba la notificación que le acababa de llegar, ni ella se lo esperaba, bueno no que fuera tan rápido. "Elsa Blizzard a aceptado tu solicitud de amistad"

* * *

CaminLogz **HEY muchas muchas gracias por un nuevo review jeje :D Y si disculpen ese error que se me paso jeje y la verdad es que los primeros capitulos seran cortos, bueno no tanto, ya que quiero pensar bien el desarrollo de esta historia :D pero los hare con el fin, como tu dices, para que se conozcan mejor ;)**

Madh-M **MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias por dejar tu comentario :D jeje y si me agradan ese tipo de "encuentros" a mi me paso algo parecido jaja Y pues en este capitulo no tuvieron un "encuentro" como tal no al menos en persona jajaja.**


	4. Quiero asistir

**Hola hola lectores, como anda? jeje espero que bien, perdon por tardarme en subir el capitulo :( pero no los dejare sin historia jeje Espero que les guste, la verdad estos capitulos estan algo cortos, pero los proximos seran mas largos, tengan paciencia jeje bueno los dejo con el capitulo de hoy :D saludos**

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

* * *

Capitulo 4

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, Elsa esperaba que ese dicho no fuera tomado en forma literal. Después de que acepto a Anna en Facebook, no pudo evitarlo y se puso a curiosear el perfil de la pelirroja, mirando cada una de las fotos que tenia, había de todo un poco, de ella en la playa, en su antiguo escuela y demás. En casi todas las fotos Anna salía radiante, siempre mostrando una sonrisa, pero hubo una foto que le llamo la atención, era una foto de perfil en blanco y negro, lucia muy diferente, lucia triste, no parecía ser la Anna de las demás fotos.

El sueño finalmente venció a la rubia platino, pero aun seguía pensando en aquella foto. ¿Por qué Elsa, le daba tanta importancia? Tenia pocos días de haberla conocido, no tenia una razón real para preocuparse por ella o querer saber mas de ella.

Anna llegaba a las escuela mas entusiasmada de lo normal, ya que su padre en la mañana le había dado por fin permiso de ir a la fiesta del sábado y la pelirroja no podía aguantar las ganas de contarle a sus compañeros de que iría. Durante las primeras clases, ella y Rapunzel no dejaron de hablar sobre la fiesta, sobre que ropa llevarían, si conocerían a alguien interesante en la fiesta. A pesar de eso había algo que Anna la tenia intranquila y era que Elsa Blizzard la había aceptado en Facebook, después de todo lo que sus amigos le habían dicho de ella, le parecía muy extraño que la haya aceptado, no le importaba que tuvieran pocos días de conocerse, pero apenas si habían intercambiado unas palabras.

"¿Así que te acepto?"- preguntaba Olaf, mientras todos comían en la cafetería.

"¿Por qué le dan tanta importancia?"- dijo Anna.

"Solo nos parece extraño Anna, es todo"- respondió Rapunzel- "Mira, tienes apenas unos días aquí y parecía que algo le hiciste a Elsa"

"Pero yo no hice nada"

"Y hablando de la reina de las nieves, ahí viene, puntual como un reloj"- decía Kristoff, al tiempo que todos voltearon a la entrada de la cafetería.

Pero había algo diferente, Elsa venia sola, no estaba acompañada por sus "amigas" como era costumbre. La rubia platino se dirigió a su mesa del fondo, Anna se percato de algo que no se había dado cuenta, que Elsa solo se sentaba ahí, no comía, solo estaba ahí mirando su teléfono.

"Voy a ir hablarle"- dijo Anna levantándose de su silla.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si Rapunzel, no puede ser así como ustedes dicen, además esta sola le hare un poco de compañía.

Dicho esto Anna tomo la bandeja de su comida y empezó a caminar en dirección donde se hallaba la rubia platino.

"Hola"- saludaba Anna.

"Oh…hola"- Elsa tartamudeaba, Anna era la ultima persona que ella esperaba.

"¿Cómo estas?"

"Estoy bien…¿tu…cómo estas?

"Muy bien, ¿me puedo sentar aquí?

"Ah…si claro"

"¿Por qué estas sola, Elsa?

"No me molesta estar sola"

"Pero siempre estas con tus amigas"

FLASHBACK

Elsa se encontraba mirando por la ventana del salón. La campana ya había sonada y la hora de descanso por fin llegaba, Cenicienta y Bella esperaban a que Elsa saliera de su espasmo para ir las tres a la cafetería.

"Elsa, ¿estas ahí?, tierra llamando a Elsa"- decía Bella haciendo señales a Anna.

"No me eh ido a ningún lado Bella, aquí estoy"

"Pues no parece, ¿nos vas a acompañar?"

"Creo que esta vez me quedare aquí"

"¿Por qué?

"Solo quiero quedarme aquí"

"Segura que no es por esa chica Anna"- decía Cenicienta.

"¿Qué dijiste?"- dijo Elsa con cierto tono de molestia.

"Vamos Elsa, Bella y yo sabemos que has estado mirando a esa chica muy detenidamente en estos días"

"Eso no es cierto"

"Ceni tiene razón Elsa, algo te hizo esa chica, quizás ella te…

"¡Basta!"- grito Elsa- "Ella no me afecta y me voy sola a la cafetería…"

"Elsa, por favor solo fue un comentario nada mas"

"Solo déjenme sola por favor"

Elsa salió del salón, dándoles la espalda. Bella y Cenicienta solo se miraron la una a la otra, sabían que se habían pasado.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Ellas tenias cosas que hacer"

"Entiendo, oye por cierto gracias por aceptar mi solicitud"

"¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

"Bueno no lose pensé que no me ibas a aceptar"

"¿Por qué no hacerlo?"

"Tu sabes por todo eso que dicen que eres muy reservada y la reina de las nieves…"- Anna se tapo al mencionar todo eso- "No, no, no, no quiero que pienses que yo creo todo eso de ti…hay rayos…discúlpame…Elsa no era mi intención y…

"Descuida estoy acostumbrada"- Elsa se mostraba seria- "Tengo que irme, nos vemos Anna"

"No espera, Elsa"- Pero Elsa se iba de la cafetería- "Bien hecho Anna, bien hecho"

En la mente de la rubia platino, aquellos recuerdos de hace algunos años volvían. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, pero el que aquella pelirroja lo dijera, aunque haya sido en forma accidental y sin intención, esas palabras le habían afectado.

Anna regreso a la mesa donde estaban sus demás compañeros. Estos le preguntaron ¿qué había pasado? Anna se limito a decir que Elsa tenia que irse, pero en su interior se sentía mal por aquello que había dicho y buscaría la manera de disculparse.

La tarde pasaba de lo mas normal en la casa de Anna, excepto para Anna. La pelirroja seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que paso con Elsa en la cafetería, al final de las clases trato de buscarla para poder disculparse pero no pudo encontrar a la rubia. Mirando su computadora, esperaba que Elsa se conectara para poder platicar con ella, pero nada, ni una señal.

Tal vez podía conseguir su numero de teléfono o buscar a una de sus dos amigas para hablar con ellas y que estas convencieran a Elsa de hablar con ella. Las horas pasaban y Anna seguía esperando, pero para ella era todo muy extraño, le estaba dando mucha importancia, no es que no quisiera disculparse, pero ¿por qué estaba tan obstinada por hacerlo? ¿por qué quería que Elsa no se enfadara con ella?

Casi al otro lado de la ciudad, Elsa miraba por su balcón, sintiendo el suave viento en su rostro. Mientras cerraba los ojos, recordaba su ultimo año de preparatoria, los rumores que había sobre ella, la obra, todo eso que había hecho que su vida diera una vuelta de 360º. Había aprendido con el pasar del tiempo a dejar aun lado las criticas, como la gente la veía, lo que decían de ella, eso había quedado ya atrás para ella. Pero al escuchar las palabras de Anna en la cafetería la hizo sentirse como en aquellos momentos, fría, sin sentimientos, toda una reina de las nieves. Porque si todo lo que dijeran los demás de ella no le importaba, de repente Anna parecía cambiarlo todo.

Era ya cerca de las 10 de la noche y Anna decidió rendirse por fin, Elsa no estaría en línea por hoy, ya buscaría otra manera de hablar con ella. Cuando estaba punto de cerrar su laptop, ahí estaba por fin, Elsa se había conectado, no espero ni un instante para mandarle un mensaje.

"Hola Elsa, oye antes de que te vayas, quiero disculparme por favor no te vayas a ir, se que parecerá raro todo esto pero, solo estaba esperando para decírtelo, de verdad me sentí mal contigo hoy y…

"Discúlpame tu a mi Anna"

"Espera ¿qué? O.o"

"Yo no debí de comportarme de esa manera, quiero disculparme contigo"

"Oh…yo…no te preocupes todo esta bien, pero creo que si soy yo la que debo de disculparme, no debí decirte eso."

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes decir eso?"

"Déjame invitarte un chocolate caliente, para disculparme ¿si? ¿si? :D"

"Esta bien Anna Sunshine, acepto tu invitación"

"Muy bien Elsa Blizzard, te veré mañana después de la escuela"

"Me parece bien y ¿a dónde iremos?"

"Mmmm…ya se, vamos a "Coffe &amp; Love"

"Entonces te veré ahí"

Viernes por la tarde, ya las clases se habían terminado. Anna se había visto con Elsa al salir, diciéndole que no podrían irse juntas al café ya quería arreglarse antes. Elsa dijo que estaría bien, pactando verse a las 5 de la tarde en aquel donde se habían visto por primera vez.

Anna llego a su casa y de inmediato empezó a alistarse. Sus padres la observaron muy entusiasmada, hacia tiempo que no veían a su hija con ese animo. Por su parte Elsa se encontraba en su departamento, estaba saliendo de bañarse, a diferencia de Anna ella estaba un poco mas tranquila. Aunque le fascinó la idea de ir con Anna a tomar un chocolate caliente, pero los nervios estaban que la comían viva.

Por un momento pensó si seria buena idea el ir. Ella no estaba enojada con Anna, ni nada por el estilo, pero la insistencia de la pelirroja la hacia cambiar de opinión.

"Ya regrese"- decía Bella que entraba al departamento. Bella al ver a la rubia se sintió incomoda, desde su pequeña pelea en la escuela.

"Hola Bella"

"Oye, Elsa perdón por lo que paso en la escuela, con eso de esa chica"

"Te perdono Bella, también yo no debí de reaccionar así"

"Creo que ambas nos arrepentimos jeje"

"Si eso creo"

"¿Oye vas salir?- decía Bella mirando a Elsa que traía en sus manos las llaves de su auto.

"Ah…si…saldré con Anna"- la castaña solo le lanzo una mirada de interrogatorio- "No es lo que tu piensas, ella solo me invito un chocolate caliente por lo que me dijo en la cafetería"

"¿Cómo que algo qué te dijo?

Entonces Elsa comenzó a contarle de lo que había pasado en la cafetería. Bella no paro de reír ante la historia de su amiga, no podía creer todo lo que esa chica pelirroja pudo lograr en tan solo pocos días desde su llegada. Invitar a Elsa era un logro y mas que esta haya aceptado la invitación.

El reloj marcaba las 5:15, Elsa esperaba recargada sobre su auto afuera de "Coffe &amp; Love". La rubia miraba para un lado y para el otro, pero no había señal de Anna, hasta que por fin la vio, corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Hey…yo…uuf…lo sie…"

"Porque no tratas de recuperar primero el aliento"- dijo Elsa riendo bajo los dedos.

"Uuff… creo que ya me hacia falta ejercicio jeje"

"¿Por qué tardaste?"

"Oh es que mi madre, insistía en que usara unas horribles botas que me había comprado, pero yo no quería, no es que no me guste la ropa que a veces mi madre me compra pero esas botas eran horribles y no quería verme horrible saliendo contigo, espera ¿que?

"Jejeje entiendo, descuida esta bien"

"Oh, en ese caso, ¿entramos?

Las dos chicas entraron a la cafetería, pidieron ambas un chocolate caliente y se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de una de las ventanas que daba hacia la calle. Durante el tiempo de espera, ninguna se atrevía a decir algo, solo se miraba y sonreían, ¿qué les impedía hacerlo? ¿pena? ¿falta de tema de conversación? Sea cual sea la razón, ninguna se atrevía a romper el hielo.

"Dos chocolates calientes"- decía la mesera.

"Si aquí"-dijo Anna y las dos le daban un sorbo a su bebida- "Esta perfecto"

"Veo que te gusta el chocolate"

"Si lo amo, creo que no podría vivir sin chocolate"

"Si creo que yo igual"

"Gracias por aceptar mi invitación Elsa"

"No fue nada"- decía la rubia platino, sonriéndole a Anna. Aquella simple sonrisa hizo que la cara de Anna se tornara roja, esa era la primera vez que una chica la hacia sentir vez.

La conversación ahora era mucho mas fluida. Anna empezó a contarle a Elsa, sobre como eran sus días en Arendelle, anécdotas divertidas que hacían reír a la rubia platino, sobre su familia, pero siempre evitando hablar sobre porque se había mudado. Elsa muchas mas reservada, no contaba mucho, solo un par de cosas sobre la escuela, que materias le gustaban y ese tipo de cosas, pero nada revelador.

En ese breve tiempo Elsa aprendió que a la pelirroja le gustaba el chocolate tanto como a ella, que adoraba hacer muñecos de nieve, que tenia 20 años, su color favorito era el verde, que Rapunzel era la persona con la que mas convivía, que le agradaba comer junto a Kristoff y su primo Olaf.

"Y le dije que a Rapunzel que si podría asistir a la fiesta"- decía Anna muy emocionada.

"¿Fiesta?"

"Si la fiesta de este chico Hércules, ¿tu vas a ir? Olaf había dicho que no sueles ir a fiestas"

"A eso dijo"- decía Elsa levantando una ceja- "Bueno tiene razón no me gusta mucho ir a fiestas"

"Oh ya veo"

"Pero tal vez…"

"¡Rayos!"- grito Anna al mirar su celular- "Estoy oficialmente muerta"

"¿Qué pasa?"- Elsa estaba desconcertada.

"Mi papá me a marcado mas de 6 veces en el día, me va a matar, perdón Elsa pero me tengo que ir"

"No te preocupes, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?"

"¿Podrías?"

"Por supuesto"

Las dos chicas se levantaron de la mesa, pagaron sus chocolates y emprendieron el camino a la casa de Anna. La casa no estaba muy lejos de ahí por lo que llegaron en menos de 5 minutos, Anna seguía agradeciendo a Elsa por haber aceptado la salida y ahora por llevarla a su casa por segunda vez, la rubia platino solo se limitaba a responder que no era nada que lo hacia con gusto. Cuando estuvieron por fin afuera de la casa, Anna se disponía a bajar del auto, pero no sin antes despedirse de Elsa con un beso en la mejilla, que tomo desprevenida a Elsa, era algo normal todo el mundo lo hace al despedirse de otra persona, excepto ella.

Mientras Elsa conducía de regreso a su departamento, su corazón se agitaba por ese beso que Anna le había dado, "Solo fue un simple beso de despedida contrólate" se decía así misma.

Al llegar a su departamento Bella se encontraba en la sala mirando la televisión.

"Necesito tu ayuda urgente Bella"- dijo Elsa.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesito que vengas conmigo a comprar un vestido"

"¿Qué? ¿Un vestido a esta hora? ¿Por qué?

"Si iré a la fiesta de este sábado"


	5. Fiesta y playa

**Hey lectores como andan? Disculpen el enorme retraso, pero es que la inspiración nomas no llegaba y pues ustedes saben jeje pero por fin logre terminar este capitulo :D Espero y les guste mucho, les quiero decir tambien que andare un poco inactivo en mis historias, ya que ando con algo de trabajo y pues el tiempo aveces no me da :( no pienso para nada dejarlos :D asi que por el momento disfruten del capitulo y no olviden dejarme un review :D jeje chaouuuu**

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Capitulo 5

En muchas ocasiones pensamos que ya nada tiene solución, que todo se va al caño, que no hay vuelta atrás. Pero nunca sabremos que habrá a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿una nueva oportunidad quizás?, olvidar las cosas malas y empezar otra vez. Había pasado apenas una semana desde que Anna llego a Arendelle con la esperanza de iniciar desde 0 y parecía que todo iba de maravilla, había hecho buenos amigos, sus padres estaban muy cómodos en esta nueva ciudad y ahora asistiría a su primera fiesta.

La mañana del sábado iniciaba con Anna desayunando cereal, pensando en la gran noche de ese día. Rapunzel había dicho que pasaría por Anna a las 8, después pasarían por Kristoff y Olaf y finalmente irían a la fiesta. La pelirroja ya tenia en mente que seria lo que usaría, por lo que la parte tediosa de saber que ponerse estaba solucionada. Su amiga rubia le había dicho que comprarían algunas bebidas para llevar a la fiesta, Anna no solía beber, no mucho al menos.

Mientras Anna terminaba de desayunar su madre se acerco para platicar con ella.

"¿Emocionada por hoy?" decía su madre sentándose frente a ella.

"Si mamá estoy muy entusiasmada" contesto Anna alzando sus brazos.

"No quiero Anna que llegues tarde, tampoco que bebas mucho y que ni se te ocurra no llegar a la casa"

"Mamá no te preocupes estaré bien"

"Perdón hija sabes que me pongo nerviosa"

"Solo es una fiesta con chicos y chicas, que espero que haya chicos guapos, no quise decir eso, es decir si, pero también habrá botana y bebidas y no quiere decir que no vaya a beber, bueno quizás un poco pero solo para estar en ambiente, no espera ¿qué?, es decir estará todo…

"Esta bien Anna ya entendí" decía su madre riendo ante los vaciles de su hija- "Y hablando sobre chicos, acaso ¿hay alguien interesante por ahí?" la mujer miraba a Anna con ojos picaros.

"¡Mamá!"

"Tu dijiste que irían chicos guapos, solo quiero saber"

"No hay nadie mama solo iré con mis amigos…aunque…"- Anna se quedo pensando un rato"

"¿Aunque?"  
"No, no es nada, no hay nadie que vaya a esa fiesta que me interese, así que no te preocupes" dijo Anna sonriéndole a su madre.

Pero Anna mentía, en realidad si había alguien a quien ella le interesaba que fuera a la fiesta, no de la forma en que pesaba su madre, pero si había alguien. Anna se había quedado con la idea de que Elsa, no asistiría a la fiesta, ya que la rubia platino le había dicho que no o bueno eso había entendido ella pero algo le decía que tal vez vería a Elsa ese día.

* * *

En el departamento de Elsa, las cosas andaban algo agitadas gracias a Bella, que desde muy temprano comenzó a alistarse. Elsa por su parte se encontraba en la sala haciendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, que era leer, mientras miraba a Bella correr de un lado a otro. Aun faltaban horas para la fiesta y Elsa no tenia apuro alguno por alistarse, a decir verdad, ella no era de las chicas que tardan horas alistándose, tampoco de las que dicen que nunca tienen nada que ponerse, a palabras de Elsa prefería ser mas sencilla y directa.

Ayer en la noche, después de que Elsa tomara la decisión de ir a la fiesta, Bella le había preguntado cual era la razón por la que decidía ir. Elsa solo respondió que tenia curiosidad.

"Elsa, quiero tu opinión, ¿cómo se ve esta blusa? Siento que me hace ver gorda"- decía Bella sacando de concentración a Elsa.

"Bella son apenas las 3 de la tarde, falta mucho para la fiesta"

"Hay que estar preparadas"

"Como sea…y con respecto a la blusa se te ve bien"- dijo Elsa sonriéndole a su amiga.

"Bien, supongo que tu usaras el vestido que compraste anoche"

"Si por eso lo compre"

"Dime la verdad Elsa ¿hizo cambiar de parecer?" dijo Bella sentándose junto a su amiga.

"Ya te dije que es curiosidad" Elsa trataba de evadir la conversación.

"Elsa no nos hagamos tontas, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y tu no asistirías a una fiesta ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello"

"No exageres Bella"

"Ok tal vez no tan así pero tuvo que haber pasado algo que te haya hecho cambiar de opinión"

Elsa solto un enorme suspiro, dejando su libro aun lado y mirando fijamente a su amiga.

"Es cierto lo que dices, no me gusta ir a fiestas e incluso salir con otras personas que no sean tu y Cenicienta. Ahora no se que tiene de misterioso que quiera asistir a una fiesta, ya te lo había dicho solo es curiosidad y nada a pasado para que…

"Oh quizás alguien" dijo Bella interrumpiéndola.

"¿Qué?"

"Vas a decir que parezco disco rayado, pero Elsa es obvio que esa pelirroja, Anna, tuvo algo que ver con que hayas cambiado de decisión"

"No empieces otra vez, me iré a leer a mi cuarto"- dijo Elsa levantándose del sillón.

"Elsa mírame"- contesto Bella tomándola del brazo –"Desde que estabas con…"

"¡No menciones su nombre"- decía la rubia platino con voz seria.

"Discúlpame, pero desde lo de "él" y los rumores y todo eso, dejaste de hablar con muchas personas, ya casi no interactuabas con nadie, te volviste fría y reservada, ni haz querido salir con alguien"

"¡Entiendo! ¿cuál es punto de todo esto?" Elsa se escuchaba molesta.

"Mi punto aquí es, que desde que esa chica llego a la escuela y comenzaste a tener esos encuentros "accidentales" con ella. Te a hecho actuar como en mucho tiempo no lo hacías, si eso no significa nada entonces no se que es"

Elsa cerro los ojos y empezó a suspirar. Las palabras de Bella le habían caído como un balde de agua fría. Porque cuanta razón tenían.

"Bella, escucha"- decía Elsa, que se escuchaba mucho mas tranquila –"Esta semana para mi a sido…rara por decirlo de alguna manera. Es cierto Anna ha hecho algo, no se que, ella es agradable, linda, simpática pero…no me hago falsas ilusiones"

"Si pero…"

"Eso es todo, asistiré a la fiesta y nada mas"

Sin decir otra cosas, Elsa se levanto, tomo su libro y se dirigió a su habitación. Las palabras de Bella aun resonaban en su cabeza, no podía negar que ella tenia razón, pero también Elsa ponía los pies sobre la tierra, no podía hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Miro hacia el reloj que tenia en la pared, "creo que me meteré a bañar" se dijo en su mente, mientras entraba a su baño, seria una larga noche.

* * *

Anna se miraba en su tocador dándose los últimos retoques. Un mensaje de Rapunzel le llegaba a su celular diciendo que ya estaba cerca de su casa. Repasaba si no le faltaba nada, celular, bolso, dinero, listo no faltaba nada. El sonido del claxon de un auto la hizo saltar, Rapunzel había llegado a la hora exacta, un ultimo repaso frente al espejo, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a bajar. Antes de irse se despidió de sus padres avisándoles que ya habían llegado por ella y que no llegaría tan tarde.

Una vez que se despidió de sus padres, salió de su casa para encontrarse con Rapunzel que venia en un carro bastante elegante.

"Hola Rapunzel"- decía Anna subiendo al auto y saludando a su amiga.

"Hola Anna, ¿estas lista?"

"Mas que lista" contesto muy emocionada la pelirroja.

"Bien hay que ir aquellos dos y de ahí a la fiesta"- dijo la rubia arracando el auto.

"Oye Rapunzel ¿este es tu auto?"- pregunto Anna.

"Solo los fines de semana jeje"

"Jejeje ya veo, ¿oye dónde será la fiesta?

"La casa de Hércules esta cerca de la costa, es muy grande tengo entendido"

"Supongo que va ir casi toda la escuela"

"Si tu lo haz dicho, tal vez encuentres a alguien Anna"- decía Rapunzel con tono pícaro.

"¡¿Qué?! No, no, solo voy a divertirme eso es todo"

"Oh vamos no me digas que no hay ningún chico que te guste"

"Jejeje algo parecido me dijo mi madre hoy en la mañana pero no"

"O una chica, yo no discrimino" dijo riendo la rubia.

"¡Espera! ¿qué?"- Anna se sorprendió por lo que su amiga le decía- "No, no, yo no soy…tu sabes…eso, bueno ninguna chica se me a invitado a salir o algo parecido y no es que me moleste pero, espera ¿qué dije? No es decir no"

"Jaja comprendo, descuida solo vamos a divertirnos ¿vale?"

"¡Vale!"- grito Anna muy emocionada.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron por fin a la casa de Kristoff, donde este y Olaf ya las esperaban. Los dos chicos subieron al auto llevando varias botellas de licor y algunas de cerveza. Anna saludo a sus dos amigos, Kristoff no perdió la oportunidad en decirle que se veía muy linda haciendo que Anna se sonrojara por el cumplido del rubio, provocando la risa de Olaf y de Rapunzel al ver tan tierna escena.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa donde era la fiesta, Anna no salía de su asombro. La casa era tipo minimalista, con un enorme jardín en la entrada, color blanco y tal como había dicho Rapunzel estaba a unos cuantos metros de la playa. Cuando los chicos entraron a la casa, observaron que era mucho mas grande de lo que se veía, había una enorme sala donde ya hacían varios chicos y chicas, se podía ver que en el área de la cocina había bastantes botellas de licor además de botellas de cerveza. Al fondo en lo que parecía el jardín, se podía ver una alberca, mas personas todos bailando y disfrutando al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba por toda la casa.

Anna se sentía un poco intimidada ya que no conocía a la mayoría de las personas que ahí estaban, a diferencia de sus amigos que no paraban de saludar, sobretodo Olaf que no dejaba de darle abrazos a todos. El anfitrión, Hércules, se presento ante ellos, sobre todo porque él y Kristoff eran compañeros en el equipo de futbol de la escuela. A pesar de que no eran ni las diez de la noche, el lugar estaba bastante lleno.

"¡Hey hay que comenzar a animarse chicas"- decía Olaf que traía dos vasos con bebida para Anna y Rapunzel.

"Me leíste la mente Olaf"- dijo la rubia.

"Gracias amiguito"

"Propongo un brindis"- dijo Kristoff alzando su botella de cerveza- "Porque esta noche sea perfecta"

"¡Salud!" – gritaron todos al unísono.

Después del pequeño brindis la fiesta iniciaba oficialmente para Anna y sus nuevos amigos. Los minutos seguían pasando y había algo que no dejaba tranquila a Anna, no era que la fiesta no le gustara al contrario, pero no dejaba de mirar hacia la entrada de la casa, ¿Elsa ya habría llegado? ¿Si vendría? ¿Por qué se preocupaba si ella iba a venir o no?

Afuera de la fiesta, un auto azul terminaba por estacionarse. Del vehículo bajaron tres chicas muy bien vestidas. Bella y Cenicienta estaban mas que emocionadas porque por fin habían llegado, pero Elsa parecía arrepentirse de haber venido. Cuando por fin entraron a la casa, las caras de sorpresa de los ahí presentes no se hicieron esperar. Lo sorprendente no era ver a Cenicienta y a Bella, si no a aquella rubia platino que avanzaba torpemente detrás de sus amigas.

"¡Elsa!"- se escucho una voz a lo lejos, era Anna que corría para saludar a la rubia platino- "No puedo creer"

"Hola Anna"- saludo Elsa –"Al final si decidí venir"

"Me da mucho gusto, ven mis amigos están por acá y la estamos pasando genial"

"Anna espera yo vengo con…" -cuando Elsa volteaba para buscar a sus amigas están ya se habían ido- "Supongo que no estaría mal"

"¡Si!" – exclamo Anna tomando del brazo a Elsa para ir donde estaban sus amigos.

No muy lejos de ahí, Bella y Cenicienta no paraban de reír.

"Debí tomarle una foto ¿no crees?"- dijo Cenicienta.

"Ya lo creo, ven vamos por un trago"- decía Bella –"Espero que ese idiota de Gaston no este para molestarme"

"Seguramente si pero no te preocupes, ven vámonos"

Del otro lado de la casa, cerca de la cocina, Rapunzel, Kristoff y Olaf seguían disfrutando la fiesta y también esperaban a Anna que había salido corriendo sin decir nada.

"¿a dónde creen que haya ido"- preguntaba Kristoff.

"A mi no me mires, solo salió corriendo y ya"- decía Rapunzel.

"Jeje creo que estamos por averiguarlo, miren con quien viene"- dijo Olaf apuntando a Anna que venia junto con Elsa- "¡Hola prima!"

"Hola Olaf, no pensé en verte aquí"

"Lo mismo digo yo querida Elsa"

"Supongo que tengo que presentarlos, Elsa, ellos son Rapunzel y Kristoff"- dijo Anna presentado a todos.

"Si, nos habremos visto algunas veces"- respondía Elsa sonriendo educadamente.

"Y yo soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos"- decía Olaf abrazando a su prima.

"Olaf se que te gustan los abrazos y toda la familia lo sabe"

"Bueno ya que todos nos presentamos porque no vamos al jardín, parece que la fiesta esta mas animada ahí"- dijo Rapunzel.

"Opino lo mismo" añadió Kristoff.

"¡Si! ¿vienes Elsa?"

"Yo…tengo…tengo que buscar a Bella y a…"

"Oh vamos seguramente están ahí afuera, ven toma una vaso y acompáñanos"

"Anna yo no suelo tomar"

"Solo un vaso, no creo que te haga daño ¿o si?"

Elsa no estaba muy segura de aceptar la oferta de Anna, ya que ella no solía beber. Pero al ver la mirada de Anna, esa mirada tierna, alegre, con esos ojos azules, esas pecas en su rostro, su cabello peinado con dos trenzas. Elsa sacudía la cabeza y al final acepto el tomar solo un trago, que fue suficiente para que Anna saltara de la emoción.

* * *

Las horas pasaba y pasaban y la fiesta estaba llegando a su mejor momento. La música a todo volumen, juegos de beber, parejas besándose, personas nadando en la piscina, algunos que ya estaban pasados de copas. Anna junto con Rapunzel, Olaf y Kristoff bailaban al ritmo de la música, por su parte Elsa, que aun seguía con ellos ya que había "perdido" a sus amigas, solo se dedicaba a verlos. Anna había intentado que se uniera con ellos pero Elsa se negaba argumentando que no le gustaba bailar.

Mientras bailaba Anna noto algo extraño. Elsa sin duda era una de las chicas mas guapas de toda la fiesta, pero a la pelirroja le sorprendía que nadie la invitara a bailar, o un trago, o algo, parecía como si a los demás trataran de evadirla.

"¿Por qué estas tan sola Elsa?"- dijo una voz que sobresalto a Elsa.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" pregunto Elsa que estaba bastante sorprendida.

"No es obvio es una fiesta, pero la pregunta debería ser para ti"

"No tengo porque responderte eso Hans"

Aquel chico pelirrojo, alto, con ojos verdes, que no dejaba de mirarla y sonriéndole de una manera prepotente, solo rio ante el comentario de la rubia.

"Tranquila no tienes porque enojarte"

"No estoy molesta solo que no te tolero"

"Veo sigues siendo una reina de hielo"

"No me vuelvas a decir de esa manera Hans, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme"

"Oye no te vayas solo vine a hablar contigo"- decía Hans tratando de detener a Elsa.

"Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo Hans Westergard"

"Creo que si Elsa Blizzard, tu y yo todavía tenemos asuntos pendientes"

"Tu serias la ultima persona en este mundo con quien hablaría. Tu y yo no tenemos nada así que por favor te pido que me dejes en paz"

"Vamos Elsa no puedes negar que entre nosotros sigue habiendo algo o es que ya te…"

"¡Ya la escuchaste! Dice que te vayas" Anna aparecía justo detrás de Hans.

"Anna"

"Escucha no te conozco pero no te mestas en lo que no te importa" respondía Hans.

"Si me importa, ella es mi amiga y no me gusta que molesten a mis amigos"

A cierta distancia Rapunzel, Kristoff, Olaf y ahora Cenicienta y Bella, que habían llegado buscando a Elsa pero al ver el momento en que Hans se acercaba a ella y a Anna yendo al rescate, decidieron mejor esperar para ver como terminaba todo.

"¿Ella tu amiga?"- decía Hans con todo de sarcasmo.

"Si ella es mi amiga"- dijo Anna plantándose frente al pelirrojo.

"Veo que no sabes escoger bien a tus amigas, esta chica no tiene amigos, solo es una chica que tiene un corazón frio"- decía Hans con mucha frialdad.

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron que Elsa se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo. Anna se quedo perpleja al ver correr a su amiga.

"Aquí el único de corazón frio eres tu"- dijo Anna para terminar golpeando a Hans justo en la nariz, al tiempo que este por la fuerza del golpe caía en la piscina.

"Buen golpe" dijo Olaf a la distancia.

"Tu lo haz dicho" comento Kristoff.

Anna no presto mas atención y decidió salir tras Elsa. La rubia platino salía de casa, esquivando a todos, cuando por fin logro salir se dirigió a su auto, no quería seguir en esa fiesta. Buscando sus llaves en su bolso, no pudo notar la presencia de Anna.

"Elsa, espera, ¿estas bien?"

"Anna, yo… estoy… me tengo que ir"

"¿Algo te hizo ese chico?"

"No, no, no, de verdad estoy solo…me siento…un poco mal"

"Déjame acompañarte"

"No tienes que hacerlo Anna"

"Vamos Elsa, no tienes porque irte"- decía Anna tomando de la mano a Elsa.

"Suéltame Anna por favor"

"Ya se, caminos por la playa, me cuentas que paso y tal vez te pueda ayudar"

"No estoy segura"

"Vamos no pierdas nada"

Elsa miraba atenta a la pelirroja, que solo le sonreía tiernamente. Soltó un enorme suspiro y acepto la propuesta de Anna de caminar por la playa.

Las dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente, se habían quitado sus zapatos por lo que sentían la arena meterse entre sus dedos. El sonido de las olas era relajante además que había una delicada brisa. Mientras caminaban encontraron un lugar donde poder sentarse sobre unas rocas, ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar. Solamente miraban con hacia el horizonte, sintiendo aquella brisa, con sus pies en la arena. Anna miro de reojo a la rubia platino que tenia los ojos cerrados, miro aquella hermosa cabellera peinada con una hermosa trenza que caí por su hombre, su piel tan blanca como la nieve misma, miraba como el viendo ligeramente despeinaba su cabello.

Elsa al abrir los ojos y voltear hacia Anna, una vez sus miradas volvían a coincidir. ¿qué tenia esa pelirroja? ¿qué había hecho en ella?

"Me dirás ahora que fue lo que paso Elsa"- dijo Anna sonriéndole a la rubia.

"No hay mucho que decir Anna"

"Yo creo que si Elsa, ¿quién era ese chico?"- Elsa suspiro dispuesta a contarle quien era aquel pelirrojo.

"Ese chico se llama Hans, mi ex-novio"

"¡¿Tu ex-novio?!"- Anna se sorprendió bastante.

"Si, él y yo teníamos una relación cuando cursábamos la preparatoria pero…" Elsa solo desvió su mirada al recordar su pasado –"Tuvimos muchos problemas, él solo jugo con mis sentimientos, no era amor lo que sentía por mi. Cuando termine con él, me tomo mucho rencor y…él…dijo ciertas cosas que no tenia porque decirlas"

"Entiendo, aunque no creas se como te sientes"-dijo Anna mientras miraba sus pies en la arena.

"¿Ah si?"

"Si, veras…antes de mudarme aquí a Arendelle, yo tenia una vida excelente. Tenia a mis padres conmigo y confiaban plenamente en mi, a mis amigos, a mi prima Merida, era de las mejores en la escuela, la verdad todo parecía color de rosa. Pero conocí a alguien del que me enamore perdidamente y…"

"¿Qué paso después?

"Prácticamente mi vida se derrumbo, perdí a mis amigos, mis padres llegaron incluso a ya no confiar en mi, todo porque creí que era amor verdadero, incluso pensaba en casarme cuando apenas lo había conocido"

"Espera ¿te ibas a casar con un hombre al que apenas habías conocido?"

"Si bueno, ya nos conocíamos y sabíamos mucho el uno sobre el otro pero supongo que todo eso fue mentira. Después de eso pase mucho tiempo sola, hasta que mi padre consiguió un nuevo trabajo aquí en Arendelle y tome la decisión de iniciar de cero, tu sabes volver a comenzar"

Elsa ahora comprendía el porque Anna era así, porque se preocupaba por ella, quería volver a su antigua vida antes. Elsa sentía un nudo en la garganta, no sabia exactamente que decirle.

"Creo que no termine de contar lo que paso con Hans"

"¿Cómo?"

"Te mencione que Hans dijo algunas cosas de mi cuando terminamos"

"Si lo recuerdo ¿por qué?

"Él comenzó a divulgar varios rumores sobre mi…"

"Elsa espera"- interrumpía Anna – "No tienes porque contarme nada, tal vez sean cosas que no te gusta platicar y no tienes que hacerlo"

"Anna…"

"Sabes una cosa, desde el día en que te vi tuve una extraña sensación, como si fuera una conexión y sentí mucha curiosidad por saber de ti, no quiero que pienses que soy rara o una especie de acosadora porque no lo soy estoy casi segura de ello"

"Jeje te creo Anna y a decir verdad yo también sentí esa conexión de la que hablas"

"Quizás es el destino"

"Si tal vez"

Las dos chicas volvían a mirarse fijamente, solo sonrían tiernamente. La sonrisa delicada de Elsa hacia que Anna se perdiera en ella, mientras que la rubia platino también se perdía en aquella sonrisa tierna de Anna, ambas perdidas en el rostro de una y de la otra.

"Creo que deberíamos regresar a la fiesta"- dijo Anna rompiendo el silencio.

"Si tienes razón, Bella y Cenicienta deben estar preocupadas"

"Igual Rapunzel y los demás, además de que prometí que llegaría temprano a mi casa" -Después de decir esto las dos chicas decidieron volver a la fiesta.

Pero sin que ellas lo supieran, a no muchos metros de ahí, sus amigos las observaban, todos estaban preocupadas por ambas y decidieron seguirlas. Ellos se habían escondido y no dejaban de emocionarse por la tierna escena que las dos chicas protagonizaron.

"Rapunzel"- dijo Cenicienta.

"Dime"

"Creo que tenemos que hacer algo con ellas"

"Tienes razón, cuenta conmigo"

"Cuenten conmigo también" –decía Olaf muy entusiasmado.

"Creo que se están apresurando ¿no creen?"

Todos negaron con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que veían a lo lejos a Elsa y a Anna seguir caminado por la orilla de la playa.

* * *

Madh-M **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! si poco a poco las dos se irian poniendo de cabeza jajaja Elsa sabe bailar hasta el momento jaja ;) saludos **

AzblueHell **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW YEIII! jeje que bueno que el fic sea de tu agrado y si las cosas se ponen mas interesantes. :D saludos **

AaronVS3 **MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! :D Me da mucho gusto que la historia te haya atrapado y si acepto tu reto wuajajaja hare que esta historia sea de tus favoritas jejej :D te mando un saludototote :D chaouuu**


	6. Tarde de películas

**Hola hola lectores como andan? Espero que esten bien :D bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta bonita historia, muchas muchas gracias! por seguir esta historia la verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo :D espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado jeje Bueno nos vemos después :D chaouuu**

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

* * *

Capitulo 6

Todos en Arendelle School seguían hablando de lo que había sido la fiesta del fin de semana, pero sobretodo del incidente que se robo la noche, cuando una chica pelirroja golpeo a Hans en la nariz y este cayo a la piscina. Alguien logro grabar aquel preciso momento, por lo que el video circulaba ya por toda la red y por la escuela. Durante todo el transcurso del lunes, Anna fue el centro de atención por haber sido la protagonista del gran suceso de aquella noche.

A Anna no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, incluso había momentos en los que se sentía como una estrella de cine por toda la atención que recibía.

"Tengo que admitir Anna, que no lo haces mal" – decía Rapunzel a Anna mientras las dos miraba por decima vez el video de la fiesta en la cafetería.

"Espero no haberlo lastimado" dijo Anna.

"¿Lastimar a Hans?"- dijo Kristoff que estaba a lado de Anna- "Hans es el menor de 13 hermanos, esta acostumbrado a recibir palizas"

"Wow esos son muchos hermanos pero ¿a que te refieres con eso de acostumbrado?"

"Hans estuvo en mi salón en la preparatoria y no paraba de hablar de lo malo que eran sus hermanos con el, que siempre lo estaban molestando e incluso que una vez fingieron que era invisible"

"Eso es algo cruel"

"Bueno él no es precisamente un príncipe azul"

"Si Elsa me conto algunas cosas sobre eso"

"¿Ella te lo dijo?"- preguntaba Olaf que había estado escuchando.

"Si, después de que salió corriendo, fui a buscarla y caminamos un rato por la playa y me conto algunas cosas sobre ella y ese tal Hans"

"Vaya eso es muy interesante" dijo Olaf mirando a Rapunzel con cierta mirada de cómplice.

Rapunzel rio ante el gesto de su amigo comprendiendo de que se trataba, Kristoff también sabia de que hablaban, aunque el no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Anna por su parte solo le limito también a reír aunque no tenia idea de porque se reía.

No muy lejos de ahí Elsa miraba atentamente a ese grupo de amigos que no paraban de reír. Por un momento sintió envidia de Anna, aunque ella tenia amigas había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que rio a carcajadas.

"¡Elsa!"- grito Bella.

"¿Por qué gritas Bella aquí estoy?"- dijo Elsa algo molesta.

"No lo parece, te eh estado hablando y no me haces caso"

"Discúlpame estaba distraída"

"Veo que te pego duro el amor"- decía Cenicienta riéndose.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso de amor?"

"Ceni por favor"

"Bien ahora mismo me dirán que se traen entre manos ustedes dos"- dijo Elsa mirando fijamente a sus amigas.

"No traemos nada, solo bromeamos contigo"- decía Bella tratando de que Elsa se calmara.

Esta respuesta no dejo muy complacida a la rubia platino, pero no quiso investigar mas y decidió no darle mas importancia a eso.

El sonido de la campaña se escucho por toda la cafetería, indicando que era hora de volver a clases. Antes de salir de la cafetería Anna camino en dirección a Elsa…

"Hola Elsa"- saludo la pelirroja.

"Oh hola Anna, disculpa pero tengo algo de prisa"

"No descuida no te quitare mucho tiempo, solo quería decirte que mañana los chicos y yo tendremos una tarde de películas en mi casa, tu sabes palomitas, pizza, películas de terror, aunque mejor no porque no me gustan las películas de terror pero Kristoff insiste en que todos veamos una pero no lose, yo personalmente me gustan las de comedia y creo que ya me desvié jeje"- Elsa solo sonrió ante el pequeño divague de la pelirroja- "Bueno como te decía estaba pensando que…bueno tal vez tu, digo si tienes tiempo porque supongo que tendras muchas cosas que hacer y…"

"Si es una invitación, con gusto acepto"- dijo Elsa interrumpiendo a Anna.

"¿Qué?...es decir, que bien, nos iremos a mi casa mañana después de la escuela ¿ok?"

"Ok ahí estaré Anna"

"Muy bien…rayos la clase…este aah nos veremos mañana Elsa"- decía Anna que salía corriendo. Su clase empezaba en cinco minutos.

Elsa también se despidió aunque solo diciendo adiós con su mano. Ya estando en su salón de clases, pensaba en cuando había sido la ultima vez que alguien la haya invitado a su casa. Cuando era niña solía visitar a Bella a su casa e incluso hubo una vez en que se quedo a dormir, pero ajenamente a Bella, nadie mas la había invitado.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer en Arendelle. Poco a poco las luces nocturnas comenzaban a iluminar las calles de la colorida ciudad. Elsa conducía tranquilamente, hoy tenia una cena especial a la que no podía faltar, una cena en casa de sus padres. Desde que se mudo al departamento con Bella, ella suele ir a cenar con sus padres al menos dos veces a la semana, para no perder la costumbre.

La familia Blizzard es una de las familias mas respetadas y también mas ricas de Arendelle, no solo por ser dueños de varias empresas en la ciudad, también porque según la historia de la historia, los Blizzard fueron unos de los fundadores. Para Elsa el llevar ese apellido le daba cierto estatus social ante los demás, aunque a ella no parecía importarle mucho, toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia la vivió como toda una niña rica, viajando por todo el mundo, escuelas privadas, tratos especiales. Hubo incluso en una ocasión, cuando era niña, que pensó que su familia era de realeza.

Por fin llegaba a la casa de sus padres. A pesar de que la casa se encontraba en una de las mejores zonas de Arendelle, esta resaltaba por si sola, era prácticamente una pequeña misión en la montaña. La casa se veía mas grande de lo que era, Elsa no pudo contener una pequeña risa al recordar todas las veces en las que se perdió por los pasillos, cuando era niña.

Antes de que pudiera bajarse de su auto, la puerta de este ya había sido abierta por el fiel mayordomo de la familia, Kai.

"Señorita Elsa, que alegría volver a verla"- dijo el mayordomo con mucha educación.

"Lo mismo digo Kai, ¿mis padres están en casa?"- pregunto Elsa de la misma forma.

"Así es señorita, su padre esta en su despacho y su madre se encuentra en el jardín"

"Muchas gracias, pasare a saludarlos, con permiso"

El mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras Elsa entraba a la casa.

Elsa caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, para llegar al despacho de su padre en la segunda planta. Aunque solía venir de vez en cuando, Elsa no podía negar sentir algo de nostalgia, después de todo, tenia poco tiempo de haberse mudado al departamento.

Cuando por fin llego al despacho de su padre, Elsa toco la puerta y escucho la voz de su padre indicándole que podía pasar. Al entrar al elegante despacho, Elsa miro a su padre sentado en su escritorio mirando unos documentos y a su madre de pie justo a lado de él.

"Elsa"- dijo Idun, su madre mirando a Elsa que ya había entrado. Su madre era muy parecida a ella, la gran diferencia quizás sea su cabello, mientras el de Elsa es rubio platino, el de su madre era castaño.

"Hola mamá"- saludo Elsa.

"Me da mucho gusto verte hija"- decía Adgar, su padre. Un hombre alto, su cabello era rubio, aunque no tanto como el de Elsa y también guardaba mucho parecido con su hija.

"Hola papá me da gusto verlos"

"Nosotros también hija, pensamos que llegarías mas tarde" dijo su madre.

"Termine mis deberes antes de lo planeado y por eso decidí venir antes"

"Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos porque no bajamos a cenar, Gerda dijo que nos prepararía algo especial"- decía su padre al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla. Elsa y su madre asintieron al mismo tiempo.

La pequeña familia que ya se encontraba sentada en el enorme comedor, que esperaba pacientemente la cena que habían preparado para ellos. La conversación se limitaba únicamente a hablar de Elsa, de cómo iban sus estudios, si había alguna novedad…

"Me da mucho gusto que te guste tu carrera hija, sabes que nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti"

"Lo se mamá y se los agradezco"

"Y dime Elsa ¿hay algo nuevo en tu vida?"- pregunto su padre.

"Este yo…" - tartamudeo Elsa ante la pregunta.

No era algo que sus padre no le hayan preguntado con anterioridad, porque Elsa siempre contestaba que no había nada nuevo en su vida. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora si había algo nuevo que contarles.

"Bueno si hay…hay…algo nuevo" dijo Elsa.

"Ah si ¿qué es?"- pregunto su madre.

"Yo…asistí a… a una fiesta"

"¿Una fiesta?"- dijo su padre algo sorprendido.

"Si tuve curiosidad de ir"

"Me parece bien que socialices con otras personas Elsa"- decía su madre sonriéndole a su hija.

"A mi también me da gusto, aunque tu no sueles ir a ese tipo de eventos"

"Alguien también me convenció de que fuera"

"Bueno supongo que fue Bella quien te convenció"- dijo su madre.

"No, no fue ella…fue…fue otra…otra amiga"

"¿Otra amiga?"

Esa simple palabra era algo raro de decir. Elsa consideraba a Bella su amiga y también a Cenicienta pero nada mas y sus padres también lo sabían por lo que eso si era nuevo para ellos.

"Su nombre es Anna…Anna Sunshine"

"Mmm Sunshine, es la primera vez que escucho ese apellido" decía su padre.

"Ella es nueva en la ciudad y es…bueno es…es agradable"

"En ese caso, me da mas gusto por ti Elsa, no es que no me agraden Bella y esta otra chica Cenicienta, pero que hagas mas amigas me da gusto"- dijo su madre.

"Lo mismo digo hija, creo que después de lo que paso hace un tiempo es bueno que tengas mas amistades"

"Si lo se, de echo…mañana iré a su casa, sus amigos y ella verán películas y fue muy amable en invitarme"

"Me parece perfecto y espero que cumplas tu palabra"

"Si papá, asistiré con todo gusto"

La cena en casa de los Blizzard transcurrió de los mas normal. De vez en cuando Elsa participaba en la conversación de sus padres, aunque en muchas ocasiones ellos hablaban de cosas que a Elsa sinceramente no le interesaban.

Mientras que a una distancia considerable de la casa de Elsa, Anna también disfrutaba de una cena con sus padres.

"Por cierto, mamá, papá quería darles las gracias por dejarme traer a mis amigos mañana"- decía Anna muy entusiasmada.

"Mientras no destruyan la casa como solías hacer antes, todo estará bien"

"¡Mamá! Eso quedo atrás ahora son una nueva yo"

"¿Vendrán tus amigos de los que nos has contado infinidad de veces?

"Si papá ellos vendrá, estoy segura que les caerán muy bien. Rapunzel es una chica adorable además de que tiene el cabello mas hermoso y largo que jamás haya visto, Kristoff es un chicho muy atento, es alto, rubio, musculoso y espera ¿qué? A y Olaf también, él es un amor créame siempre quiere darle a abrazos a todos"

"Parecen ser buenas personas"

"Si y pues también vendrá Elsa bueno eso espero"

"¿Elsa? Nunca antes la habías mencionado" pregunto su madre.

"Su nombre es Elsa Blizzard, es una chica algo especial, es hermosa, es rubia platino, algo reservada pero siento que es muy noble y creo la puedo llamar mis mas reciente amiga"

"Bueno si tu lo dices entonces los esperaremos con gusto"

Anna no podía esperar a mañana, estaba bastante emocionada como para dormir tranquila esa noche.

* * *

Las clases habían pasado volando ese día. Quizás por la emoción que Anna tenia por la tarde de películas, para muchos no seria la gran cosa, pero para la pelirroja si. Todos ya estaban reunidos justo en la entrada de la escuela esperando a que Anna llegara.

"¡Hey!" grito Anna que corría a lo lejos.

"Anna, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?"- pregunto Olaf.

"Dis…cul…pen…uuff quiero decir, disculpen, lo que pasa es que tenia que entregar un trabajo y no encontraba al profesor jeje"

"Te dije que si te ayudaba a terminarlo"- decía Rapunzel.

"Quería terminarlo por mi cuenta pero ya estoy aquí, ya nadie falta"

"Aun falta una persona, una rubia platino" dijo Kristoff al percatarse que Elsa no se veía por ningún lado.

"Oh, es cierto, me pregunto si vendrá"- se pregunto Anna algo preocupada.

"Descuida seguramente nos alcanzara después"- dijo Olaf siendo muy optimista.

"Pero…"

"Olaf tiene razón Anna, tal vez se le hizo tarde, ven vámonos"- decía Rapunzel jalando a su amiga del brazo.

Anna no muy convencida decidió seguir a sus amigos y partir rumbo a su casa. Pero no muy lejos de ahí, estaba Elsa, mirando como Anna y los demás se marchaban…

"¿No piensas ir con ellos?"- pregunto Bella que estaba detrás de ella.

"No lose"- dijo Elsa cabizbaja.

"¿Y ahora que mosca te pico?"

"Creo que mejor no iré, les explicare a Anna después porque no puede ir..."

"Oye no te tomes enserio lo que te dijo Cenicienta, si quieres ir adelante"

Elsa pensó por un momento en la conversación que había tenido con Bella y Cenicienta al salir de clases. Cenicienta le había dicho a Elsa que el ir a casa de Anna seria la oportunidad perfecta para conocerla mejor. Elsa no se tomo muy bien ese comentario y solo dijo que esa chica era nada mas que su amiga.

"Escucha Elsa, sea lo que sea ella te invito a ir a casa y no creo que sea lo correcto que te ocultes"

"Yo no me oculto"

"Entonces ¿por qué de repente ahora no quieres ir?

"Creo que no lose"- dijo Elsa muy confundida.

Anna por su parte se encontraba algo decepcionada de Elsa, no estaba enojada para nada, pero si le parecía muy extraño que Elsa no le haya avisado o mandado un mensaje o una llamada. Pero eso no podía dejar que la desanimara en lo absoluto, hoy tenia que ser un buen día.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, su madre ya les tenia preparados algunos aperitivos para que su tarde de películas fuera mas agradable. Todos saludaron a los padres de Anna, mientras ella los presentaba uno por uno y se disponían a subir al cuarto de Anna donde verían las películas. Cada uno llevo una película de su agrado para ver y claro, como era de esperarse, Kristoff llevo una película de terror para la noche.

Todos estarían sentados en piso, por lo que empezaron a preparar algunas cobijas y almohadas para que todo estuviera mas cómodo. Kristoff por su parte preparaba la botana, Olaf traía las palomitas recién salidas del microondas y Rapunzel y Anna trataban de ponerse de acuerdo en cual seria la primera película que verían. Por fin todo estaba listo pero el sonido del timbre de la casa hizo a todos detenerse…

"Iré a abrir, que ni se les ocurra empezar sin mi"- advirtió Anna.

"Si vuelves pronto me acabare las palomitas" grito Kristoff cuando Anna ya había salido del cuarto.

Anna bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, para rápidamente ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta su cara de sorpresa lo expreso todo, Elsa estaba ahí.

"Hola Anna, buenas tardes"- saludo Elsa muy cordialmente.

"Elsa, no te esperaba aquí, es decir si porque te había invitado pero no te vimos en la entrada y pensé que ya no vendrías"

"Disculpa por no avisar de ante mano, pero tuve unas cosas que hacer"

"Oh no te preocupes, pero ven pasa estas en tu casa"

"Muchas gracias, por cierto traje algunas cosas" dijo Elsa entregando una bolsa a Anna.

"¡Chocolates! Eres la mejor Elsa"- decía Anna, que al mismo tiempo le daba un abrazo a Elsa. Esta inmediatamente se puso roja y trato de zafarse del acto cariño de Anna.

"Yo…yo…no fue… nada…"

"Bueno pero ven, todos estamos arriba"

La pelirroja tomo de la mano a la rubia platino llevándola hasta su habitación. Cuando por fin llegaron, todos hicieron cara de asombro al ver a Elsa ahí presente, aunque muy en el fondo pensaban de que seria posible que Elsa si viniera, nadie parecía creérsela.

"Hola a todos" saludo Elsa.

"¡Hola!" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Bien por fin estamos todos, Elsa puedes sentarte donde gustes"- exclamo Anna.

"Muchas gracias"

"Ah... aah… Rapunzel, no se te olvido algo"- dijo Olaf mirando a la rubia, que rápidamente comprendió.

"Ah si claro…eso…si Anna Olaf, Kristoff y yo saldremos a comprar algunas cosas"

"Pero si ya habíamos comprado todo ¿qué nos falto?"- pregunto Anna que trataba de recordar si algo faltaba.

"Este amm… bebidas, ¡si eso!, olvidamos comprar algo para pasar el rato tu sabes, ven Olaf y tu también Kristoff"

"¿por qué tengo que ir yo?"- dijo el chico, pero la mirada seria de Rapunzel le hizo entender de que se trataba todo –"Esta bien"

"Bueno si tu lo dices esta bien, nosotras los esperamos"

"No tardaremos ¿ok?"

"Oye pueden traerme…algo, se fueron" dijo algo que no alcanzo ni a pedirle algo a Rapunzel.

Hubo después un raro momento entre Anna y Elsa. La pelirroja estaba algo apenada en tener a una chica en su cuarto, que no habría problema alguno, pero resulta que esa chica se trataba de Elsa.

"Es lindo…"- dijo Elsa.

"Tu lo eres, espera ¿qué?, no, no, no yo no quise decir eso, es decir si pero, no este a…"

"Me refiero a tu cuarto…es lindo" corrigió Elsa que estaba mas roja que una manzana.

"Ah si, es muy cómodo, no tanto como mi antigua habitación pero no esta nada mal"

"Si parece muy cómodo"

"¿Quieres palomitas"- dijo Anna tomando el tazón donde Olaf había dejado las palomitas.

"Muchas gracias"- decía Elsa tomando un pequeño puñado de estas.

Y una vez mas, Anna se perdía por momentos en la mirada de Elsa y viceversa. Tal y como había pasado hace unos días, cunado las dos caminaban por la playa. Aunque ahora el momento era mucho mas intimo, estaban ellas solas en la habitación, a poca distancia, solo ellas dos.

"Anna, mira les traje"- la madre de Elsa estaba entrando al cuarto.

"¡Mamá!"

"Oh lo siento"

"¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar"- dijo Anna algo apenada.

"Disculpen pensé que les haría falta algo mas botana y…"

"No, este aam…los demás salieron a comprar cosas así que…no te preocupes…ah por cierto ella es Elsa, ya te había dicho…sobre ella"

"Un gusto…en conocerla señora Sunshine"- dijo Elsa que estaba muerta de vergüenza.

"El gusto es mío, bueno dejare esto por aquí"- dijo la madre de Anna dejando una charola con sándwiches –"Estaré con tu padre en la habitación por si necesitas algo Anna"

"Si mamá…gracias"

"Un placer saludarte Elsa"

"Lo mismo digo señora Sunshine"

Al salir su madre de la habitación, Anna no pudo evitar soltar un enorme suspiro de alivio. Toda esa situación había sido algo incomoda, aunque no estaba segura porque, no estaban haciendo nada malo. La pelirroja miro a Elsa que aun seguía con la cara roja, la rubia platino le respondió la mirada, para luego empezaron a reírse de lo que había.

Aquella era la primera vez que Anna escuchaba reír a Elsa. Una risa cálida, agradable, tal y como lo era ella. Por su parte Elsa también se percato mejor ahora de cómo un simple gesto, como la sonrisa de Anna, podía hacerla sonreír y hasta reír como hace mucho no lo hacia.

* * *

Por fin llegaba la hora de ver la tan ansiada película de terror que Kristoff había llevado. Todos estaban emocionados por verla, claro todos menos Anna, que seguía insistiendo que no quería verla, Elsa por su parte no le molestaba para nada.

"¿Están listos?"- dijo Kristoff que estaba por darle "play" a la película.

"No, no, no espera…Elsa ¿podrías…sentarte junto…a mi?"- pregunto Anna a Elsa. Esta abrió los ojos, en señal de sorpresa, jamás se espero que Anna le pidiera tal cosa –"Digo si no te molesta, es que no me gustan estas películas"

"Yo este…yo…" Elsa apenas si podía hablar.

"Saben que, ¿qué tal si mejor dejamos la película para otro día"- dijo Olaf.

"Si, si, si por favor" decía Anna casi, casi suplicando.

"Oh no, vamos no pasara nada"- decía Kristoff tratando de convencer a todos de verla.

"Saben creo que tienen razón, además es algo tarde y mañana tenemos escuela"- dijo Rapunzel levantándose y comenzando a recoger las cosas –"Si quieren podemos tener otra tarde de películas pero en un fin de semana"

"Me parece mejor, vamos Kristoff por favor"

"Esta bien Anna, pero sigo diciendo que deberíamos de verla"

Una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, empezaron a ayudarle a Anna a limpiar su cuarto. Elsa se sentía aliviada, ya que si Olaf no hubiera propuesto en ya no ver la película, seguramente hubiera entrado en pánico al no saber que responder ante la petición de Anna de sentarse junto a ella.

Kristoff se había ofrecido en llevar a todos a su casa, menos a Elsa que era la única que llevaba auto. Ya estando afuera de la casa de Anna, todos se empezaron a despedir y que mañana se verían en la escuela, Rapunzel se despidió de Anna, al igual que todos los demás, con excepción de una persona que aun no terminaba por irse.

"Fue muy divertido esta tarde, muchas gracias por invitarme Anna"- dijo Elsa que miraba a Anna con dándole una tierna sonrisa.

"Gracias a ti por haber venido Elsa, te veré mañana en la escuela"

"Anna…te…quiero dar las gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por lo del día de la fiesta, me ayudaste bastante"

"Oh vamos no tienes que darme las gracias, para eso están las amigas ¿no?

"¿Soy tu amiga?"- pregunto Elsa que parecía algo sorprendida.

"Claro que si lo soy, tu eres mi amiga y yo también lo soy para ti"

Si en un principio Anna, se perdía en aquellos deslumbrantes ojos de la rubia, ahora era Elsa quien estaba totalmente perdida. No podía apartar la vista sobre aquellos ojos, mirar cada de detalle de su rostro, sentir como su respiración se agitaba poco a poco. ¿Por qué se sentía así?

En su pequeño estado de perdición, Elsa no pudo notar que Anna se había acercado a su rostro. Por un momento el corazón de Elsa latió como nunca antes lo había hecho ¿qué estaba haciendo?. Anna simplemente deposito un beso en su mejilla en señal de despidida, eso era todo, un simple beso de despedida.

"Espero… verte mañana Elsa"- dijo Anna con una voz tierna para el oído de Elsa.

"Si…yo también"

"Nos vemos"

Y terminando de decir esto, Anna se dispuso a volver a su casa, dejando a Elsa muy pensativa. La rubia platino sacudió su cabeza y capto toda la situación, regresando a su auto para emprender el camino de regreso a su departamento. Por su parte Anna la mirada desde una de las ventanas de su casa y miraba como aquel auto se perdía a la vista.

Con una mano en su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente. Sus mejillas subían poco a poco de tono, cerraba los ojos para de nuevo visualizar a Elsa, ahí justo en frente de ella. Tomo rápidamente su teléfono y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos…

"¿Qué pasa Anna? ¿Se nos olvido algo?"- era Rapunzel quien hablaba del otro lado del celular.

"Tengo un problema serio"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que nos regresemos?"

"No estoy bien, creo…creo…"- decía Anna tartamudeando.

"¿Tu crees?"

"Creo que siento algo por Elsa"

Rapunzel inmediatamente le ordeno a Kristoff que diera la vuelta y regresara a la casa de Anna lo mas rápido posible. Anna aun con sus ojos cerrados no podía quitar de la mente a aquella rubia platino, aquella chica que había conocido en un pequeño café, esa chica a la que nadie le hablaba, la chica que todos decían que tenia un pasado misterioso, esa chica con quien había compartido un lindo momento en la playa hace pocos días.

Mientras tanto Elsa, que iba en su auto manejando a baja velocidad y con ojos llorosos, no paraba de decir unas palabras en su mente …

"No sientas, no has de abrir tu corazón, no sientas, no has de abrir tu corazón…"

* * *

AaronVS3 **Muchas gracias por tu review :D Si poco a poco las dos se daran cuenta ;) jeje y la verdad espero que esta historia si te vaya a gustar :D**

Madh-M **Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario :D jeje Poco a poco ire poniendo mas información sobre ellas para que las vayan conociendo jeje y de de los giros que le dare a la historia y espero no tardar mucho para actualizar :D nos vemos un saludo ;)**

AzblueHell **MUCHAS graciias :D Pues todavia le falta un poco mas por coserce jajaja y espero no hacerlos esperar mucho ;) un saludototote.**

Val Summers **Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D Que bueno que te guste la historia :D saludos ;)**


	7. Contando el pasado

**Hola de nuevo lectores :D Aqui reportándome jeje trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que me esta agradando el rumbo que va llevando y sobre todo la recepción que esta recibiendo de parte de ustedes :D me da mucha felicidad jeje Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y no olviden dejarme un review con comentarios o sugerencias jejeje nos vemos un saludototote**

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Capitulo 7

¿Habrá sido por los esos momentos que paso con ella?, ¿tal vez solo era un sentimiento pasajero? O quizás de verdad había comenzado a sentir algo por aquella rubia platino. Infinidad de preguntas eran las que Anna se hacia y no podía encontrar respuesta para ninguna. Pero ¿estaba mal? ¿de verdad era malo que ella sintiera algo por Elsa?, para Anna si había un problema o al menos eso creía ella.

Lo extraño para la pelirroja, era que cuando Rapunzel regreso a su casa después de llamarle. Esta no pudo contenerse y le dijo que ya se había dado cuenta, de que Anna podía haber comenzado a sentir algo por Elsa, sobre todo después de aquel momento en que ella y Elsa estaban en la playa. No solamente Rapunzel se había dado cuenta de eso, también le dijo que Olaf, Krisotff, Bella y Cenicienta se habían dado cuenta.

Anna por momentos pensó en lo tonta que era, ¿cómo era posible que otras personas se percataran de eso, menos ella?

"Pero como…es decir yo no…es que no lo creo"- decía Anna que no paraba de dar vueltas por su cuarto, mientras Rapunzel sola la veía.

"Si me lo preguntas, creo que eso era de esperarse"

"Pero si yo no eh hecho nada para sentir esto"

"¿Qué no has hecho nada?...Déjame recordar…lograste hacer que Elsa se comportara como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia, la invitaste a tomar un café y ella acepto, créeme Anna muchos chicos te deben envidiar por eso y por si fuera poca cosa ¡la convenciste de ir a una fiesta! Parece algo sin importancia pero vaya que si la tiene"

"Solo eh sido amable con ella, es todo y además yo no la convencí…solo…solo le dije que yo iría a la fiesta"

"Lo que sea, pero eso es algo que no lo puedes pasar desapercibido"

Aquellas palabras tenían mucho sentido. Anna no podía negar que si había influido sobre Elsa, después de todo lo que le habían dicho sobre ella, era claro que Anna había hecho algo.

"¿Piensas decirle lo que sientes?"- pregunto Rapunzel a una muy confundida Anna.

"¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no o espera ¿debería de hacerlo?...pero que estoy diciendo, Rapunzel no puedo llegar y decirle "Ah hola Elsa, sabes una cosa me gustas, si yo una completa desconocida que apenas tiene unas semanas aquí""

"Jeje si lo dices de esa manera, vas a asustarla"

El resto de la noche, se fue entre los divagues de Anna por saber que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por Elsa. Cuando por fin Rapunzel tuvo que irse, le dijo que no se le diera mas vueltas al asunto y que se mantuviera tranquila. Eso para Anna no lo tranquilizaba ni mucho menos, para ella no era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien, pero si era la primera vez que era hacia una chica.

Mientras en su departamento. Elsa no podía conciliar el sueño, quería alejar aquellos sentimientos, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, repitiéndose una y otra vez "no sientas, no has de abrir tu corazón". Esas eran las mimas palabras que había dicho cuando ella termino con Hans y ahora las volvía a decir por culpa de Anna. ¿Por qué tenia que sentir esto? ¿Por qué otra vez?

Elsa se levanto de su cama, al no poder dormir,para ir a su baño. Se mojo su cara para tratar de calmarse…

"Tengo que hablar con Anna…" se dijo así misma, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Todo parecía transcurrir normal en la cafetería de Arendelle School. Anna, en compañía de sus amigos disfrutaban del desayuno. Rapunzel prometió que no le diría nada sobre lo que habían platicado ayer en la noche, ni a Kristoff, ni a Olaf. Anna al final, siguió el consejo de su amiga y no decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto de Elsa, no quería evitarla ni mucho menos, pero si no pensar en ella.

Entre bromas y risas, ninguno de los chicos se pudo percatar de que alguien los observaba. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Elsa estaba justo enfrente de ellos y no solía lucir como siempre luce. Elsa siempre iba bien vestida, maquillaje perfecto y su cabello luciendo su típica trenza francesa peinada de una manera que parecía como si todos los días, antes de venir a la escuela, visitara un salón de belleza. Pero esta ocasión lucia muy diferente, vestía ropa deportiva, su cabello no estaba bien peinado del todo y no parecía haberse maquillado bien.

"Anna ¿puedo hablar contigo?"- dijo Elsa mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. "Ah…si, claro ¿qué sucede?"- contesto Anna algo tímida.

"¿A solas?"

Anna miro a sus amigos, como si tratara de preguntar si no les molestaría el irse con Elsa. Todos asintieron dando a entender que no había problema alguno, sobre todo Rapunzel que simplemente le guiño el ojo y entre labios le decía "todo estará bien".

Finalmente Anna acepto la propuesta de Elsa de ir a un lugar mas privado para conversar. Mientras las dos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, Anna noto que los ojos de Elsa lucían cansados, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Después de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron a la parte de atrás de la escuela, que no era mas que la cancha donde solía practicar el equipo de futbol de la escuela.

Ahí las dos se sentaron en la parte mas alta de una de la gradas. Aquella era la primera vez que Anna, visitaba por así decirlo, esa parte de la escuela. Había una muy buena vista de las montañas de Arendelle que se divisaban a la lejanía, sobretodo la gran montaña del norte, que siempre lucia nevada.

"Es hermosa"- dijo sutilmente Anna, provocando el sonrojo de Elsa.

"¿Qué dices?"- respondió la rubia algo avergonzada sin mirar a Anna.

"Oh este no, no es…"- Anna se había dado cuenta de lo que Elsa había entendido-"Quiero decir, que esta vista es hermosa, no que tu seas hermosa, espera ¿qué? Es decir, tu si eres hermosa y yo…trágame tierra por favor, Elsa no quería decir eso, osea yo…"

"Esta bien, entiendo"- decía Elsa un poco mas tranquila, entendiendo sobre a que se refería Anna.

"Oh, muy bien y….¿qué querías decirme?"

La respiración de la rubia platino se escuchaba algo agitada. Soltó un enorme suspiro…

"Escucha Anna…quiero pedirte que…"

"¿Quieres pedirme…?

"Quiero pedirte por favor que no me vuelvas a hablarme"- dijo Elsa con un tono serio, que tomo por sorpresa a Anna.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!"- respondió Anna, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Elsa.

"No es por ti Anna, es por mi y eso todo lo que puedo decir"- decía Elsa mientras ella también se ponía de pie y empezaba a retirarse.

"Espera Elsa, déjame entender el porque me pides eso"

"No tienes que hacerlo, adiós Anna"

"Elsa no, yo no te juzgo por nada de lo que se diga de ti, lo podremos resolver, enfrentemos el problema unidas"

"Anna…no soy quien tu crees…eh lastimado a muchas personas, te agradezco por tu amabilidad y también por tu amistad pero…"

"¡Elsa!"

El grito de Anna se pudo haber escuchado por toda la escuela. Elsa en su intento por alejarse de Anna, resbalo y rodo por las gradas golpeándose la cabeza. Para suerte de Anna, uno de los maestros, que estaba cerca de ahí, alcanzo a escuchar el grito de ayuda de Anna y corrió para ver que pasaba.

Elsa fue llevaba a la enfermería, pero no parecía responder. Anna no se despegaba ni un segundo de su amiga. Mientras esperaba afuera de la enfermería, la enfermera que estaba al cuidado de Elsa, le dijo que la directora Maléfica solicitaba su presencia en su oficina. Anna no quería dejar a Elsa sola, pero tuvo que finalmente aceptar y dirigirse a la oficina de la directora.

Anna llego por fin a la oficina de la directora, donde fue recibida por sus secretarias, tres particulares mujeres bajitas y regordetes que tenían unos nombres particulares.

"Hola querida, me llamo Flora, la directora te recibirá en unos momentos"- dijo la mujer.

"Oh, si estaré…sentada aquí…si aquí en esta silla jeje"

"Tranquila niña, la directora puede parecer una bruja y si me lo preguntan a mi diría…"

"¡Primavera, por favor!"- decía Fauna, al escuchar a la otra mujer.

"¡¿Qué?! Mas de la mitad en esta escuela piensa lo mismo"

"Dice la directora que ya puede recibirla"- decía otra de las mujeres.

"Oh gracias Fauna, puedes pasar linda"

"Ah…si gracias"- decía Anna que se sentía muy nerviosa.

Anna toco levemente la puerta de la oficina, pero esta al mínimo contacto se abrió. Una vez estando dentro de la oficina, que lucia bastante tétrica para ser una oficina de director de universidad. Anna se sentó en una de las silla frente al escritorio de la directora, mientras la directora solo estaba ahí, de pie mirando por la ventana.

"Ah…¿hola?"- pregunto Anna tímidamente.

"Señorita Sunshine ¿cierto?"- contesto la directora.

"Ah si…esa soy yo…"

"Señorita, podría decirme, ¿qué relación tiene usted con la señorita Blizzard?"

"¿Qué? ¿con Elsa? Bueno yo…usted sabe soy nueva aquí y tengo poco de conocerla y pues…creo que solo su amiga, si es por el incidente de hace un rato le juro que yo no…

"Relajase señorita Sunshine, no la llame para culparla por lo que paso"

"¿Enserio?"- decía Anna que ahora estaba mas confundida.

"Así es, como sabrá la señorita Elsa, tiene una…se podría decir que una peculiar reputación."

"¿Habla sobre esos rumores sobre ella?"

Anna se quedaba algo atónita, ¿qué eran esos rumores que hasta la directora sabia?

"Si esos rumores, vera la señorita Elsa es una de las mejores estudiantes dentro de su carrera, además de que es hija de una de las familias mas respetadas de esta ciudad"

"Si eso eh escuchado, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

"Escuche, no soy quizás la persona indicada para hablar sobre esos, "rumores", ya que al final fueron solo eso, rumores. Pero lo que si puedo decirle es que…sea mas discreta señorita Sunshine"

"¿A que se refiere?"

"Solo le diré eso, por cierto eh hablado con los padres de la señorita Blizzard, están por venir por ella para llevarla a su casa, creo que debería de estar ahí"

"¡¿Qué?! Ah si entiendo…ah con su permiso, me retiro"- dijo Anna, levantándose de golpe y saliendo con mucha cautela de la oficina para regresar a la enfermería antes de que llegaran los padres de Elsa.

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas a Elsa. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Al abrir los ojos, noto que se encontraba en su antigua habitación de sus casa, que seguía exactamente igual a como ella la había dejado. Trato de levantarse pero todo el cuerpo le dolia, por lo que opto por no moverse.

Poco a poco empezaba a recordar lo que había pasado. Ella estaba hablando con Anna, le dijo que no la volviera a hablar y cuando trataba de irse del lugar ella resbalo. Así que era eso, ella había resbalado por las gradas y se había desmayado, pero ¿quién la ayudo? ¿habría sido Anna?

"Veo que ya te sientes mejor"- dijo una voz, que Elsa reconoció al instante.

"¿Mamá?"- pregunto Elsa al ver que su madre entraba en la habitación.

"Me da gusto que estés bien hija"- dijo su madre a la vez que Elsa una vez mas trataba de levantarse de la cama- "No tienes que esforzarte, el medico dijo que tendrás que reposar algunas horas"

"¿Pero cómo llegue aquí?"

"Bueno, la directora nos hablo a ti y a tu padre, diciendo que habías tenido un accidente y que estabas en la enfermería… ah por cierto esta chica, Anna, fue muy amable de su parte en cuidarte"

"¿Anna me cuido?"

"Si, en ningún momento se separo de ti, la vi tan preocupada que la invite a la casa y…

"¡Anna esta aquí!...aauuch"- grito Elsa sorprendida.

"Te dije que no te movieras y si ella esta afuera de tu habitación, le dije que entraría para ver como te encuentras, le diré que pase"

Antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo, su madre ya se enfilaba para abrir la puerta de su habitación y dejar entrar a Anna. La pelirroja entro nerviosa a la habitación, sonriendo y saludando a Elsa que lo único que pudo hacer era desviarle la mirada.

Justo en ese momento se escucho el sonido de un celular. Era el celular de la madre de Elsa…

"Tendrán que disculparme, pero tengo que atender esto, Anna ¿crees que puedas cuidar a Elsa en lo que termino de hablar?"

"Claro que si señora Blizzard, descuide"- dijo Anna, mientras la madre de Elsa sonreía y salía de la habitación para seguir atendiendo su llamada.

Anna volvía a mirar a Elsa, pero esta vez y como ya era casi una costumbre entre ellas, sus miradas se volvían a cruzar. Anna se acerco poco a poco hasta quedar justo a lado de la cama de la rubia platino.

"Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos Elsa"- decía Anna con su siempre actitud positiva.

"No se que decir…"

"No tienes que decir nada, creo que todo fue mi culpa"

"¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba Elsa que no comprendía aquellas palabras.

"Si yo hubiera actuado como actue desde el primer día nada de esto te hubiera pasado, si hubiera sido mas atenta no me hubiera estrellado con la puerta de tu auto, si me hubiera tomado el autobús aquel día que llovía tu no me hubieses llevado a mi casa y si no…

"Anna no fue tu culpa que me haya tropezado"- decía Elsa interrumpiendo.

"¡Elsa pudiste morir en esa caída! Te hubieras golpeado en la cabeza o pudiste haberte roto el cuello o…

"No exageres Anna, no es para tanto, fue solo una caída"

"Lo siento es que…yo…"

"La que debe disculparse aquí soy yo"- Anna abri por completo los ojos al escuchar a Elsa decir eso- "Yo fui la que se ofreció en llevarte, yo fui la que acepto el ir a aquella tarde en el café, también yo fui la que dijo que quería hablar contigo a solas…solo déjame sola Anna…"

Elsa se ponía de lado, dando la espalda a Anna, que simplemente la miraba atentamente. Tenia que preguntarle, tenia que saber el porque…

"Elsa ¿tengo algo que preguntarte?"

"Anna por favor…"

"¿Qué era lo que decían esos rumores sobre ti?"

"¿Qué dices?"- decía Elsa, pero aun dando la espalda a Anna.

"Todo el mundo habla sobre los rumores que decían de ti y la verdad, estoy cansada de que hablen así de ti. Cuando llegue aquí a Arendelle, todos me han dicho cosas sobre ti, que si eres muy fría con los demás, que eres reservada, indiferente y demás cosas. Pero la Elsa que yo conozco no es así, por lo que quiero saber ¿qué fue lo que paso contigo?

La rubia platino seguía sin decir ni una palabra y solo se acurruco mas entre las cobijas. Anna sintió que había metido la pata, por lo que sin decir nada mas, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta…

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"- dijo Elsa al punto en que Anna estaba por salir de la habitación.

"Elsa…"

"Si tu lo quieres, te lo contare todo…"

"Elsa, yo no quiero….es decir no quería que….discúlpame metí la pata, es decir, si quiero saber pero no quiero que tu…

"Paso hace 2 años, cuando cursaba mi ultimo año de preparatoria"- dijo Elsa interrumpiendo una vez mas a Anna y empezando a contar su historia-"Yo solía ser una chica modelo, la chica ideal que todo familia quisiera tener, mis padres estaban orgullosos de mi, estaba apunto de graduarme con todos los honores posibles.

Tal vez te hayas dado cuenta que mi familia es una de las respetadas de Arendelle y yo era algo así como su joya de la corana. Fue durante una fiesta de negocios de mi padre a la que fuimos invitados donde conocí a Hans Westergard, uno de los hijos de Albert Westergard que era uno de los principales accionista para la empresa de mi padre. Cuando lo conoci, él era atento, caballeroso, elegante, educado y termine por enamorarme o al menos eso creía.

Después de unas semanas, iniciamos una relación. Mis padres estaban contentos de que me relacionara con él, ya que eso fortalecería la relación entre ambas familias"

"Espera, ¿tus padres quería comprometerte con Hans?... Bueno yo no soy la mejor persona para hablar sobre comprometer con alguien, es decir yo me comprometí…lo siento Elsa, continua…perdón"- decía Anna muy apenada por haber interrumpido.

"Lo que sea, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta de la clase de persona que él era. Descubrí que planeaba usarme para quedarse con una parte de la compañía de mi padre, yo trate de impedir de que no lo hiciera, pero no pude, por lo que tuve que terminar mi relación con él. Hans me tomo mucho rencor, no paraba de decir que nunca me perdonaría por lo que hice.

Cuando termine con él, yo quede con el corazón roto y comencé a evitar a todos, a mis padres, a los pocos amigos que tenia y en general a todo el mundo. Pero… jamás me espere lo que Hans planeaba hacer…"- Elsa sentía un nudo en la garganta por recordar-"Hans empezó…empezó…empezó a divulgar el rumor de que yo había terminado con él por salir con otra chica"

Lo ultimo que había dicho Elsa, dejo perpleja a Anna. Así que eso eran los rumores, por eso era la razón de que todos se sorprendían de que Elsa le hablara a Anna.

"Elsa…a ti…bueno este…te gus…"-

"Todo eran mentiras suyas, él nunca debió de haber dicho eso…si"

"Oh Elsa yo no…

"Después de todo eso, las relaciones entre los Westergard y mi familia se rompieron, el rumor y otros de los que ni me quiero acordar comenzaron a circular por toda la escuela, la aparente perfecta señorita Blizzard se había esfumado.

Yo pertenecía al club de teatro de la preparatoria cuando todo eso comenzó. Presentaríamos una ultima obra con motivo de fin de curso, la obra se llamaba la reina de las nievas y yo tenia el papel protagónico. En una parte de la obra la "reina de la nieves" da un pequeño discurso, pero yo decidí usarlo para decirle a todos lo que pensaba de ellos y los rumores que decían de mi"

Anna ahora empezaba comprender todo. Hans había revelado aquel secreto de Elsa para perjudicarla, como ella tenia una reputación de chica idea aquello fue como un balde de agua fría. Ahora comprendía porque todos la evitaban, ella había usado aquella obra como una forma de tratar de desmentir los rumores pero a la vez para sacar todo aquello. Por eso era el apodo de "reina de las nieves", por eso la directora la había sido y le había dicho que fuera discreta, por eso es que Rapunzel y los demás se habían dado cuenta antes de que Anna sentía algo por ella.

"Elsa yo no se que decir"- decía Anna que buscaba algunas palabras para decirle a su amiga.

"No tienes que decir nada…ahora comprendes porque no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar no quiero que… cuando entre a la universidad, decidí que no volvería a sentir nada por nadie, que abriría mi corazón…por culpa mía mi padre perdió mucho, muchos dejaron de hablarme, lastima a alguien importante y no quiero que nada de eso se vuelva a repetir…por eso Anna te pido que tu…"

"¡Me gustas!"- grito Anna

Aquello hizo que inmediatamente Elsa volteara a mirar a Anna. No le importo el dolor en lo mas mínimo. Anna había dicho que le gustaba, solo miro a la pelirroja fijamente a los ojos, aquella mirada que tantas veces la hizo pensar sobre sus sentimientos. La mirada de aquella chica pelirroja que la había hecho hacer cosas que hace mucho tiempo no hacia, aquella chica que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

Por varios minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Solo eran ellas y nada mas, observándose. Anna se había dejado llevar por su impulso, por sus emociones, ¿por qué había dicho eso? ¿ahora que pasaría?

"Elsa no…yo….tengo que irme"- reacciono Anna e inmediatamente corrió hacia fuera de la habitación dejando a Elsa aun perpleja.

"Anna…"

Pero cuando Elsa había reaccionado, Anna ya se había marchado. Pero Anna solo estaba afuera de la habitación, recargada sobre la puerta con la mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora. Le había dicho a Elsa que le gustaba, si había un momento para meter la pata lo había conseguido.

* * *

Madh-M **Muchas gracias por un nuevo review jejeje Y si espero haber revelado un poco mas :) Y la verdad concuerdo contigo Anna es un amor, jeje seguire dejándote con la curiosidad muajajaja saludos :D**

AaronVS3 **Gracias muchas muchas gracias por otro review jeje :D La verdad es que si Anna dio el primer paso, pero tal vez no como se esperaba o eso creo yo. Y me da gusto que me haya ganado tu follow :D y si eh leido tus historias y la verdad todas, sin excepción me parecen geniales :D nos seguimos leyendo.**

name **Muchas gracias por tu review :D. Y si Blizzard es la compañia que diseña warcraft y tambien DIABLO, pero no tiene nada que ver en esta historia, solo fue un apellido que decidi ponerle a Elsa, porque significa ventisca ;) saludos.**


	8. Cinco minutos

**Hola lectores, como estan? jeje les mando a todos un caluroso saludo :D Bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo, que espero que si les vaya a gustar. No me canso de darles las gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia :D que la estoy escribiendo con todo gusto :D bueno no los entretengo mas y los dejo con el capitulo de hoy, no olviden de dejar algun comentario ;) nos vemos chaouuu.**

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Capitulo 8.

Anna se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata. No supo como controlar sus emociones, el dejarse llevar le costo caro. Aunque Elsa no había dicho nada, estaba claro que no lo había recibido de buena manera, ya que después de que Anna había salido de la habitación de Elsa, ella quiso volver a entrar para tratar de hablar y explicarle a Elsa lo que había pasado.

Pero Elsa solo respondió que no quería verla y que se fuera de su casa, Anna obedeció, no muy de buena gana pero obedeció. Cuando la pelirroja regreso a su casa, no paraba de repetirse "¡eres una tonta Anna, tonta, tonta!" una y otra vez. "Seguramente ahora Elsa querrá matarme o peor" pensaba mientras se tiraba en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Tomo su laptop y abrió para hablar con una persona…

"Por favor, contesta…contesta…" decía Anna mientras hacia una llamada por Skype.

"¡Hey Anna! ¿qué sucede?"- dijo una persona del otro lado.

"¡Merida acabo de cometer una estupidez del tamaño de todo el mundo, no se que hacer, estoy desesperada…!"

"Anna cálmate, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Recuerdas esta chica, Elsa"

"Si la recuerdo ¿qué hay con ella?"

"¡Le dije que me gustaba!"

"¿Y eso que tiene?"

Anna empezó a contarle a su prima toda la historia, todo lo que había pasado e incluso en parte de lo que Elsa le había dicho.

"Eres un tonta ¿lo sabias?"

"Eso lo se y no me ayuda a que tu me lo digas"

"Bueno y ¿que quieres que te diga?"

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Primeramente, ¿esa chica si te gusta?"

"Yo…es que…"

"Si o no Anna"

"¡Si! Esta bien…¡si Elsa me gusta!"

"Entonces, haz que te perdone"

"Tal vez ni siquiera quiera hablarme después de esto"

"Si eso crees entonces, ya date por vencida"

"¡No!...no lo hare…hare que Elsa me perdone por lo que dije"

Anna se había decido, ella había provocado todo esto y ella misma tenia que solucionarlo. Mañana hablaría con Elsa saliendo de la escuela.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en la mente de Anna solo había una cosa y era ver a Elsa, pero por mas que la busco, no pudo encontrarla. Por un momento pensó que Elsa estaba tratando de esconderse para que Anna no pudiera encontrarla. Anna comenzó a preguntarle a sus compañeros si habían visto a Elsa pero ninguno sabia donde estaba la rubia platino.

Olaf le dijo que porque no le preguntaba a las amigas de Elsa, Bella y Cenicienta, tal vez ellas sabrían donde se encontraba la rubia platino. También había tratado infinidad de veces de llamarla por teléfono, pero nada, parecía que Elsa se había comido la tierra.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella!"- empezó a gritar Anna al ver a la chica en compañía de cenicienta.

"Oh Anna, hey…oye me gustaría platicar contigo pero…"-dijo Bella tratando de huir de Anna.

"Estoy buscando a Elsa y estoy segura de que tu sabes donde esta"

"Ella…no vino a clases"

"Eso ya lo se, no la pude encontrar por ningún lado ¿esta bien?"

"Algo así"

"Es por mi culpa ¿cierto?..."

"No…escucha conozco a Elsa y solo esta algo cansada por lo de su caída…tal vez mañana venga"

"Pero…"

"Solo te puedo decir eso Anna, nos vemos"

Anna se había quedado ahí estática. En su mente, varios pensamientos comenzaron a circular, ¿Seria cierto lo que dijo Bella? ¿Elsa habría faltado a propósito para no verla? Sea cual haya sido la razón, era claro que ese día Anna no podría hablar con ella. Por lo que sintiéndose derrotada emprendió el viaje de regreso a su casa. Pero mientras caminaba fue interceptada por Krsitoff…

"¿Estas bien Anna?"- preguntaba el rubio.

"Sigo preocupada por Elsa"- decía Anna cabizbaja.

"Anna ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"

"No me lo tomes a mal…pero…¿por qué te preocupa tanto Elsa?"- Anna se sorprendió por la pregunta de Kristoff, pensando en que ya sabia sobre lo que Anna sentía por Elsa- Es decir, me imagino el porque lo haces pero... si apenas la conoces"

"Se que apenas la conozco y tal vez no la conozco mucho pero…no puedo dejar las cosas así"

"Bueno si quieres conocerla un poco mas, ahí va una persona que la conoce"- dijo Kristoff señalando en dirección hacia donde un pelirrojo en compañía de otros chicos subían a un auto.

De inmediato Anna supo de quien se trataba. Era Hans, el ex novio de Elsa, el chico que había sido el causante de los problemas de la rubia platino. A Anna le entro una sensación de rabia con solo verlo, que por un momento quería volver a golpearlo en la nariz tal y como lo hizo en aquella fiesta.

"Iré a hablar con él"- dijo Anna.

"¿Qué? ¿por qué?"

"Dijiste que tenia que conocer mas a Elsa ¿no? Bueno él la conoce además de que quiero saber algunas cosas"

Terminando de decir esto, Anna se encamino en dirección en donde estaba el pelirrojo, siendo acompañada por Kristoff para ver que no se metiera en problemas.

"Y así te decía…oye Hans, ¿esa no es la chica que te golpeo en la fiesta?- decía Gaston.

"¿Qué?"

"Si mira viene hacia acá y viene acompañada de ese tonto de Kristoff"

"Hola"- saludo Anna.

"Hey, tu eres la pelirroja amiga de esa bruja"- dijo Hans con una actitud prepotente.

"Mi nombre es Anna y Elsa no es ninguna bruja"

"Lo que sea, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Lo que quiero sabes es ¿por qué le hiciste eso a Elsa"- pregunto Anna directamente en el meollo del asunto.

"Uuuh Hans, parece que alguien viene a reclamarte algo"- decía Gaston con tono burlón.

"Tu no te metas en esto"- dijo Kristoff.

"Y mira además trajo un guardaespaldas"

"Kristoff no es mi guardaespaldas, además se como defenderme"- decía Anna.

"Eso no importa, no tengo porque contestarte eso"- dijo Hans- "Así que si no te importa, tenemos algo de prisa"

"Ahora veo porque Elsa termino contigo"- decía Anna con un tono sarcástico.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"-respondió Hans algo molesto- "Primero que nada, ella fue la culpable de todo"

"Lo dudo"

"Ella hecho por la basura todo lo que había conseguido"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Mira te lo voy a explicar para que entiendas mejor. Yo el menor de trece hermanos, ¿sabes lo que es eso? En la compañía de mi padre a mi apenas de toca un mísero 1.13 % de las acciones"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que le hayas hecho la vida casi imposible a Elsa?"

"Tiene que ver mucho. Yo siempre quise estar al frente de la compañía de mi padre, pero como te darás cuenta ser el menor entre trece, era casi imposible. Pero entonces apareció ella, Elsa siendo la única hija del principal socio de mi padre y yo siendo el menor de sus hijos y con casi la misma edad, era obvio que si yo iniciaba una relación con ella, ahora yo tendría una ventaja enorme sobre mis hermanos y como otro premio también tendría acciones en la compañía del padre de Elsa"

"Ahora comprendo…así que esa fue tu manera de vengarte de ella ¿no? Contándole a todo el mundo esos rumores y ade…

"Ella salió con esas estupideces, no me malinterpretes yo no tengo nada en contra de ese tipo de personas, pero Elsa nunca debió de haberme terminado por eso"

"Y tu no debiste de usarla"

"Velo como quieras, pero todos creyeron mi versión de los hechos antes de los que tu noviecita"

"Ella no es mi novia"- dijo Anna que se ruborizaba por el comentario.

"Entonces ¿por qué la defiendes?"

"Es mi amiga y no tiene caso seguir hablando contigo, ya me di cuenta de la clase de persona que eres"

Anna tomo a Kristoff del brazo y los dos se alejaron dejando a Hans y sus demás amigos. El rubio se había ofrecido en llevar a Anna a su casa, esta acepto, en el trayecto Anna comenzaba a hilar todo lo que ahora sabia de Elsa.

Elsa creía que Hans la amaba y eso no solo la hacia feliz a ella si no también a su familia. Pero algo debió de haber pasado, Elsa se habría dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía, cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Seguramente le haya contado a Hans, porque era la persona que ella "amaba" y tenía bastante confianza en él. Pero Hans lo tomo de otra forma y comenzó con los rumores para hacer quedar mal a Elsa frente a todos, no solo frente a su familia. Quizás Elsa haya tratado de desmentirlos pero nadie le creyó, Kristoff le conto que Hans era un persona manipuladora, por lo que no le fue nada difícil el hacer que todos creyeran mas en sus palabras que en las de Elsa. Elsa termino por decepcionar en cierta forma a sus padres y utilizo la obra de fin de curso para así contar la verdad.

Esa seria la razón por la que se volvió mas fría, la razón por la que nadie le hablaba y ella tampoco le dirigía la palabra a nadie. Todos ahora tenían una visión diferente de ella y aunque pasara mucho tiempo, los rumores y la fama que Hans le había dado a Elsa ahí seguía. Pero ahora había llegado Anna, una persona que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de aquellos rumores y comenzó a tratarla de manera diferente.

Segundo día en el que Elsa no asistía a la escuela. Anna por momentos pensaba en que ya no volvería, incluso quería ir a la casa de los padres para preguntar sobre ella. Después de su platica de ayer con Hans, ahora Anna tenia mas ganas de hablar con Elsa y disculparse por lo que le dijo.

"Tu no sabes nada sobre ella Olaf"- preguntaba Anna a su pequeño amigo durante el almuerzo.

"No, no eh sabido nada de ella"

"Pero eres su primo"

"Bueno si, pero tu sabes…Elsa casi no me habla"- decía Olaf algo triste.

"¿Por qué no buscas a Bella y a Cenicienta?"- dijo Rapunzel.

"No estoy segura, ayer trate de hablar con Bella y parece que ella no quería hablar conmigo"

"Bueno no pasa nada con que lo intentes otra vez"

Convencida por las palabras de su amiga, Anna una vez mas esperaría a Bella para hablar con ella y preguntarle sobre Elsa. Al termino de las clases Anna ya estaba esperando justo en la entrada, hasta que por fin pudo ver a Bella.

"Bella"- saludo Anna a la castaña.

"Oh Anna…ah tengo algo de prisa y no…"

"Por favor Bella, no vuelvas a dejarme así, tengo que saber que sucede con Elsa por favor"

"Anna…no quiero ser grosera pero dudo que Elsa quiera verte"

"Necesito verla…no entendía el porque Elsa era así, ahora lo comprendo"

"Eres muy obstinada ¿verdad?"

"No tienes ni idea"

Bella por un momento reflexiono sobre si debía de decirle algo a Anna. Mirándola fijamente y pensaba

"¿Quieres, de verdad ver a Elsa?"

"Si, estoy decidida a hacerlo"

"Bueno entonces, acompáñame a al departamento"

"¿Hablas enserio?"- contesto Anna con una sonrisa.

"Veremos si eres capaz de descongelar a la reina de hielo"

Dicho esto Anna acompaño a Bella para juntas las dos ir al departamento. Elsa por su parte, ya hacia acostada en su cama, sus ojos lucían bastante cansado, como si hubiera estado llorando por horas. No parecía a la Elsa que todos en la escuela solían ver.

Desde lo que paso con Anna, se quedo esa noche en casa de sus padres para terminar de reponerse de los golpes. A la mañana del siguiente día, Elsa regreso a su departamento decidida a no salir por un tiempo, ignorando en todo momento las peticiones de Bella por hacerla salir. Los recuerdos de lo que hace ya un tiempo había pasado, invadían todo su ser, la ultima vez todo termino mal y no quería que eso se volviera a repetir.

Anna y Bella por fin llegaron al departamento. Elsa se dio cuenta de que su compañera de piso había llegado, pero como en otras ocasiones no le daba importancia alguna. Por su lado Anna estaba algo impresionada con el departamento de Elsa, seguramente costaba mas que su casa…

"Lindo departamento"- dijo Anna.

"Gracias, en realidad es el departamento de Elsa pero bueno…la habitación de Elsa esta al fondo, la puerta que tiene el copo de nieve"- dijo Bella señalando hacia el pasillo.

"¿Crees que le agrade que este aquí?"-preguntaba Anna mientras veía aquel pasillo.

"Si te soy sincera, no lose. Conozco a Elsa desde hace mucho tiempo y es la primera vez que la veo reaccionar así, no se que esperar"

"Traigo un chocolate"

"Podría funcionar, suerte Anna"-decía Bella sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

Anna sonrió de igual manera y soltando un suspiro camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de Elsa. Al llegar y dispuesta a tocar la puerta, Anna se paralizo por un momento, ¿seria todo esto buena idea?, bueno habría una forma de averiguarlo.

Elsa miraba su celular cuando escucho un singular golpeteo en la puerta. Pensando en que se trataría de Bella, Elsa se puso de pie y camino hacia puerta…

"Bella ya te lo dije, no quiero salir, me encuentro bien y…"

"¿Elsa?"- contesto Anna con voz tímida, que hizo titubear a Elsa.

"¿Bella? ¿eres tu?"

"Soy…soy Anna"

Por un momento Elsa sintió que su corazón se iba a parar en seco. ¿Anna? ¿La Anna que ella conocía?

"Anna…pero que…¿qué haces aquí?"

"Yo…es que eh estado preocupada por ti…y como tu…"

"No entiendo tu…es decir…por que…no importa, te agradezco que te preocupes pero creo haber sido claro con que no me hablaras y además no estoy en condiciones de tener visitas, adiós Anna"

"Elsa espera…solo dame cinco minutos por favor, quiero aclarar las cosas contigo. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas de ti Elsa, lo de Hans, sobre los rumores…"

"¿Hablaste con Hans?"- interrumpía Elsa que seguía pegada a la puerta.

"Si…Kristoff me dijo que yo no te conocía lo suficiente como para entenderte así que decidí conocerte un poco mas" -Elsa seguía sin responder- "Te traje un chocolate…"- pero seguía sin recibir respuesta- "Supongo que no quieres verme…creo que es mejor que me vaya, discúlpame por todos los problemas que te ocasione"

Pero antes de Anna diera vuelta para retirarse. La puerta de Elsa se abría…

"Tienes solo cinco minutos"- decía Elsa del otro lado.

Anna se encontraba sorprendida y no solo por ver a Elsa en pijama, sino porque esta haya accedido a abrirle. Al final del pasillo Bella contemplaba por sorpresa lo que estaba pasando, Anna lo había logrado.

Entre a paso lento a la habitación de Elsa, que lucia algo desordenada, había ropa por el suelo. Algunas envolturas de chocolate, además de varios libros sobre la cama. Anna saco el chocolate que llevaba consigo y se le entrego, Elsa solo miro a Anna que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y moviendo sus ojos en señal de que lo tomara. Al final Elsa tomo el obsequio de la pelirroja.

Anna se sentó sobre la cama de Elsa y la rubia platino hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de mirar de forma seria a la pelirroja, que a pesar de su sonrisa lucia nerviosa.

"Como dije tienes cinco minutos y corre ahora el tiempo"- decía Elsa.

"Oh esta bien…escucha Elsa…por donde empiezo"- los nervios se apoderaban de Anna- "Elsa, se que fui una tonta por haberte dicho…eso en el otro día pero me deje llevar y…no lose es que tu…bueno eres…no eres como todos dicen que eres"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Desde el primer día que pregunte quien eras tu, todos me han dicho que eres una persona fría, de pocas palabras, reservada y demás cosas. Pero la Elsa que yo conozco, la que fue a tomar un café conmigo, la que asistió a la fiesta y la que…

"No tienes derecho"- decía Elsa cortantemente.

"Espera ¿qué?"- pregunto Anna extrañada.

"Tu no tenias derecho de tratarme bien, no tenias el derecho de haberme invitado un café"

"Pero tu lo aceptaste, no eres la persona que todos dicen que eres"

"No Anna, si lo soy…soy…soy una reina de hielo"- decía Elsa mientras una pequeña lagrima escapaba de su ojo.

"Claro que no lo eres y no tienes porque. Tu haz sido muy diferente conmigo desde que nos conocimos"

"Por esa razón, tienes que irte Anna…yo…no tengo nada que ver contigo…"

"Si me voy no es porque quiera, es porque tu lo pedirás y si me quedo no habrá nada mas que yo te pueda dar. Si me mientes yo ya se que no me dices la verdad"

Anna no dijo mas y se puso de pie. Si Elsa quería que se fuera, así lo iba a ser.

"Perdóname…"- dijo Anna que estaba apunto de salir de la habitación.

"¿Es verdad?"

"¿Qué es verdad?"

"Lo que sientes por mi…"

Anna regreso su mirada a Elsa que ahora parecía estar a punto de llorar. Anna se acerco de nuevo a su lado, apenas guardando distancia. Elsa seguía sin mirar a Anna. La rubia sintió como la mano de Anna levantaba su cabeza para que esta pudiera verla directamente a los ojos. Aquella mirada que la hacia perderse, ese rostro infantil lleno de pecas, sus ojos azules.

Anna tenia sus pensamientos revueltos. No sabia que era lo que tenia Elsa que la hacia perderse en su mirada, ¿su piel blanca?, ¿sus ojos azules brillantes?, ¿su cabello rubio platinado? Sea lo que sea, Elsa no tenia que hacer mucho para tener a Anna completamente embobada.

Después hubo un momento en que Elsa abrió sus ojos por completo. No daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, Anna se había acercado para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de las dos chicas casi al instante, Anna con sus ojos cerrados y Elsa con sus ojos abiertos buscando explicación alguna para lo que pasaba. Solo habían pasado apenas unos escasos segundos, pero ambas lo sintieron como una eternidad, el rostro de Elsa lucia mas rojo que nuca e igual el de Anna al terminar…

"Si…es verdad…"

Las dos volvían a mirarse una vez mas. La misma mirada que ambas las hacia perderse en su mente.

"Yo…tu…tu tiempo ya paso"- decía Elsa que apenas podía hilar las palabras.

"Solo cinco minutos ¿verdad?"

"Así es…por cierto…si te perdono…"

"Gracias"

Aquellos cinco minutos que habían pasado tan lento. Bastaron solo cinco minutos para que el mundo de Elsa, que estaba hecho polvo, volviera a resurgir y todo gracias a una pelirroja llamada Anna.

Anna cumpliendo su palabra de que solo necesitaba cinco minutos para hablar con ella, se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Ninguna dijo nada, aunque esta vez Elsa acompaño a Anna hasta la puerta del departamento. Bella que se encontraba en la sala, no salía del asombro de ver a esas dos chicas. ¿qué había hecho Anna, para hacer que Elsa saliera?

"¿Asistirás mañana a la escuela?"-pregunto tímidamente Anna.

"Si…" respondió Elsa de la misma forma.

Cuando Anna por fin se había ido del departamento. Bella aprovecho la ocasión para preguntarle a Elsa que había pasado. Mientras Elsa no quitaba la mano de su boca…

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"- pregunto Bella desde el sillón de la sala.

"Ella…ella…me beso"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Que Anna…me… me beso"

"No puedo creerlo"- decía Bella boquiabierta.

"Esa chica…creo…creo que…siento algo por ella"

Bajando las escaleras del edificio, Anna tenia una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos, sus labios que había besado aquellos fríos labios de Elsa. "Espero que sienta lo mismo" decía Anna en sus pensamientos.

* * *

AaronVS3 **Creo que nadie se esperaba eso jeje. La razon por la que quise llevar la historia a ese punto aun siendo apenas pocos capitulos, es porque la verdad no tengo muy claro cual sera el futuro de ambas ;) por lo que quiero que desde el inicio ambas se enteren de lo que uno siente por la otra y de ahi construir mas la historia :D un saludo nos vemos luego.**

Madh-M **Si ahora saben un poco mas de ella y mas con este capitulo. Y si a Anna se le salio el decirlo jejeje y descuida cada una peleara por la otra a su manera claro jeje un saludodtotoe y un abrazo.**

AzblueHell **Jajaja me alegra tener asi al borde del sillon jaja eso me da una idea de que si estoy haciendo las cosas bien ;) UN beso igual y nos vemos luego :D**

ichui **El problema fue en como Hans lo revelo, por eso la reaccion de Elsa :( un saludotote**

name **Jejeje muchas gracias por tu review :D y espero que sigas la historia, nos vemos luegoo.**


	9. Invitación a cenar

Capitulo 9

Los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Elsa. Al sentir la luz sobre su rostro, comprendió que era momento de despertar, había sido una noche tranquila. Estiro sus brazos tanto como pudo, dejando escapar un enorme bostezo. Y como si fuera acto reflejo, rozo sus labios con la llena de sus dedos. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, en su mente seguía rodando la imagen de Anna, su rostro, su voz, sus labios.

Elsa se terminaba por despertar. Era momento para darse un buen baño, Elsa había faltado dos días a la escuela y ni siquiera un baño se había dado. El agua tibia caía sobre el cuerpo de la rubia platino, se sentía tan bien esa sensación. Elsa prefería el agua fría mas que el agua caliente, pero en ese momento no podía quejarse de la temperatura.

Bella se encontraba desayunando un cereal. Cuando vio llegar a Elsa, que lucia muy diferente aquella mañana.

"Buenos días, Bella"- saludo Elsa.

"Buenos…días Elsa"- saludo Bella, con cierta duda de mirar a si a su compañera de piso –"¿Qué te trae de buen humor?

"Nada en especial, es un lindo día"- dijo Elsa sonriendo.

"Yo creo que si hay algo especial o mejor dicho alguien.

La rubia platino, sonrió tiernamente y sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo, mientras ella también se servía un tazón de cereal. Había cierta razón en las palabras de Bella. Si había alguien que había puesto de ese humor a Elsa.

"Terminare de desayunar, no quiero llegar tarde"- decía Elsa empezando a comer su desayuno.

"Pero tu siempre llegas temprano"- contesto Bella con cierta ironía.

"Y espero que este día no sea el primero en que llegue tarde al colegio"

"Me gusta esta faceta tuya de ser alegre, aunque da algo de miedo, pero me agrada. Supongo que tendré que invitar a cierta pelirroja mas seguido al departamento"

Elsa por poco se ahoga al escuchar las palabras de Bella. Aunque en su interior, esa no seria una mala idea del todo. El desayuno transcurrió de lo mas normal, tranquilo y solo con algún que otro comentario divertido. Una vez que Elsa termino, tomo sus cosas para así volver a la escuela, luego de dos días de ausencia.

En casa de Anna, las cosas iban un poco diferente. Anna se volvía a quedar dormida y se encontraba desayunando con algo de prisa. En esta ocasión Kristoff se había ofrecido a pasar por ella para ir a la escuela.

Anna desayunaba pan tostado con mermelada de fresa. Mientras su madre se encontraba con ella.

"Que amable de ese joven de venir por ti"- decía Caroline, la madre de Anna.

"Si es un gran chico, además de eso participa en el equipo de la escuela, es inteligente y un buen amigo"- sonrió Anna.

"Deberías traerlo un día a comer a la casa"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso mamá?"

"Bueno es un buen chico y no puedes negar de que es guapo"

"¡Mamá"- decía Anna avergonzada.

"¿Qué?"

"El…es solo…un amigo nada mas"

"Solo fue un comentario Anna"- su madre no pudo contener una ligera risa al ver la cara roja de su hija.

La conversación de las dos fue interrumpida cuando el celular de Anna sono. Era Kristoff avisándole que ya estaba afuera de casa. La pelirroja se apresuro a terminar su desayuno. Termino por despedirse de su madre, quien le guiño el ojo a lo que Anna simplemente rodo sus ojos ante las suposiciones de su madre. "Si ella supiera que si hay alguien" se decía Anna en su mente al tiempo que se subía al auto de su rubio amigo.

"Hey Anna buenos días"- saludo Kristoff

"Hola Kristof, oye muchas gracias por pasar por mi, creo que necesito comprarme un despertador"

"No te preocupes, no es molestia para mi"

"Oye ¿por qué no tocaste el timbre de la casa?"

"Ah…este…me dio algo de…pena"

"¿Pena? No seas ridículo"- Anna se reía ante lo que su amigo le decía.

"Bueno dejando eso aun lado…dime ¿cómo te fue con Elsa? ¿solucionaste las cosas?"

Anna se sonrojo levemente. Al recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer en el cuarto de Elsa.

"Si…las cosas…terminaron bien. Conversamos y aclaramos todo lo que paso…y terminamos bien"- decía Anna que aun estaba apenada.

"Es sorprendente"

"¿Qué es sorprendente?"

"Tu lo eres"- decía Krisotff, que provocaba aun mas el apeno de Anna- "No, no, no…es decir, eres sorprendente por todo lo que has hecho con respecto al tema de Elsa.

"Creo que solo la trate diferente a los demás"

Lo ultimo dejo muy pensativo al rubio. Todos por mucho tiempo juzgaron a Elsa sin conocerla plenamente. Pero Anna había sido diferente, dejo aun lado todo lo que la habían dicho de ella y empezó a tratar a Elsa, como quizá nadie la había tratado en mucho tiempo. Luego de algunos minutos, Anna y Kristoff por fin habían llegado a la escuela. Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección hacia los salones. A lo lejos un grupo de chicas se encontraba conversando tranquilamente. Bella, Cenicienta y Elsa.

Solo dos personas sabían lo que había pasado el día de ayer en el departamento de Elsa. Bella que la misma Elsa le había dicho y Anna le había contado a Merida al llegar a su casa. Aunque claro, solamente Elsa y Anna sabían lo que exactamente había ocurrido.

Bella al percatarse de la llegada de Anna a lo lejos. Le dio un ligero golpe con el codo, para hacer que Elsa se diera cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja. Elsa respondió ante el golpecito y giro su cabeza, para saber de que se trataba. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia platino, aunque no duro mucho y su expresión ahora era de ligero enojo, al ver a Anna hablando muy cercana con Kristoff.

"Alguien esta celosa"- dijo Bella al mirar la reacción que tuvo Elsa al ver a Anna.

"No se a que te refieres"

"Yo creo que si"

Elsa negó con la cabeza, lo que su amiga le decía. ¿Celos? Ella jamás en su vida había sentido celos por alguien. Elsa sabia que Kristoff era amigo de Anna, pero no podía sentir mentir que no sintió algo al ver a los dos tan cerca.

Antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases. Anna logro divisar a la lejos a aquel grupo chicas. Inmediatamente una sonrisa que reflejaba, una combinación entre pena y felicidad se hizo presente. La misma expresión se dibujo en el rostro de Elsa, al también darse cuenta que la pelirroja la estaba mirando. Anna levanto su mano para saludarla y Elsa correspondió el saludo de la misma manera.

"Bella…"

"¿Qué pasa, Elsa?"

"¿Cómo se llamaba el lugar al que este chico te llevo a cenar?

"¿Quién Adam?...El lugar se llamaba "Snowflake" creo que ese era el nombre ¿por qué?"

"Por nada…si me disculpan tengo que hacer una llamada"

Durante el transcurso de las clases, Anna no paraba de pensar en aquella chica. A pesar de la insistencia de Rapunzel y de Olaf para que Anna le contara con lujo de detalle, la pelirroja opto por no hacerlo. Quería mantener ese momento solo entre ella y Elsa. En la hora del desayuno, Anna se sorprendió de no encontrar a Elsa como ya era costumbre con Bella y Cenicienta en la cafetería.

Pero su angustia desapareció al ver entrar a Elsa por la puerta de la cafetería. Sin embargo, esta venia en dirección hacia Anna. Al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba Anna y el resto de sus compañeros, Elsa le pidió que si podían hablar en privado. La ultima vez que Elsa le había pedido algo así, las cosas no terminaron nada bien.

Anna asintió y decidió acompañar a la rubia platino. Curiosamente al mismo lugar donde habían conversado la ultima vez.

"¿De que quieres hablar, Elsa"- pregunto Anna una vez que las dos se sentaron en las gradas.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?"

"Nada en especial, hacer la tarea, quizás platicar con mi prima Merida por Skype, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno…es que…yo quería…"- decía Elsa que hablaba con dificultad.

"¿Tu querías…?

"Quería invitarte…a…a cenar esta noche"

Anna por un momento casi se iba de espaldas. Elsa la estaba invitando a cenar. La pelirroja miraba a la chica con curiosidad, ¿por qué le hacia esa invitación?

"Oh…no se que decir…yo…es decir no quiero que pienses que me desagrada la idea, si no al contrario, espera ¿qué? Lo que quiero decir es que…hay en realidad yo…"

"Lo hago para compensar lo que haz hecho por mi"

"Espera ¿qué o cómo?"

"Tu me invitaste un café una vez"

"Oh vamos Elsa, no es necesario de que lo compenses, yo lo hice con todo gusto"

"No es solo el café, si no por todo lo demás. Me hiciste una excelente compañía el día de aquella fiesta, después me ayudaste cuando me lastime al caerme por aquí, sin mencionar…que…tu…"- Elsa se apenaba al recordar el beso de Anna.

"Todo eso lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio. Lo hice con la mejor intención Elsa"- Anna le brindaba una calurosa sonrisa a Elsa.

La rubia platino por escasos momento volvía a perderse en la sonrisa de la pelirroja. Lo mismo se podía decir de Anna, que no dejaba de mirar a Elsa y aquellos ojos azules. Anna inconscientemente se empezó a acercar al rostro, haciendo que Elsa se sorprendiera por el movimiento de la pelirroja, pero las dos cerraban sus ojos lentamente, como si simplemente se dejaran llevar. Pero justo en ese momento la campana había sonado, indicando que la hora del almuerzo había acabado.

Las dos abrieron sus ojos de golpe. Fruncieron un poco la cara, sabían que era hora de volver a clases.

"Déjame ayudarte a bajar"- decía Anna que tomaba del brazo a Elsa.

"Anna…"

"No quiero que te vuelva a suceder algo"

Elsa rodo los ojos y termino por aceptar la petición de Anna de que la ayudar a bajar. Las dos caminaban de regreso a clases, pero Anna aun no le había dicho si aceptaba o no la invitación de Elsa.

Anna entro a su salón justo en el momento en que el maestro entraba para dar inicio a la clase. Justo en ese momento la pelirroja recordó que con todo y la suceso de la campana, no pudo darle respuesta a Elsa sobre la cena. Rapunzel que estaba sentada a su lado le pregunto qué era lo que Elsa quería, Anna le dijo que Elsa la había invitado a cenar, provocando que su amiga se emocionara, pero Anna le menciono que no le dio una respuesta.

"¿Por qué no contestaste"- decía Rapunzel en voz baja.

"No lose, me quede en la luna"- contestaba Anna que lucia algo preocupada por no haberle dicho nada a Elsa.

"Tienes que mandarle un mensaje, ahora mismo"

"Yo…no estoy…"

"Anna"- Rapunzel se acercaba mas al lugar de Anna, cuidando de no ser vista por el profesor- "Esa chica ¿te gusta o no"

"Si me gusta"

"Entonces toma tu teléfono y mándale un mensaje"

Elsa se encontraba prestando plena atención, como siempre. Sin embargo su atención fue interrumpida, al sentir su celular. Un mensaje le había llegado.

_**Pasa por mi a las 8 ;)- Anna Sunshine.**_

Aquel mensaje hizo que una tierna sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Elsa. Que inmediatamente contesto…

_**Ahí estaré- Elsa Blizzard.**_

**_OOOOOOO_**

A falta de dos horas para que dieran las ocho de la noche. Anna se encontraba en su habitación mirando su closet, tratando de buscar el mejor atuendo posible para su cena con Elsa. Rapunzel y Olaf se habían ofrecido para ayudarla en su cita o al menos así lo consideraba Olaf.

Anna se había probado casi toda la ropa que tenia. Pero no terminaba por decidirse que usar, provocando que sus amigos rieran al ver lo desesperación de Anna.

"No se burlen, de verdad tengo un problema aquí"- decía Anna en un tono casi infantil.

"Anna te has probado infinidad de blusas, pantalones, faldas, vestidos y nada te convence"- dijo Rapunzel.

"Lo se, lo se…esta decidido si no encuentro algo lindo que ponerme no pienso ir"- decía Anna resignada.

"No creo que a Elsa le agrade eso"- comento Olaf mientras jugaba con su celular.

"¡Lo se!"

"Oye trata de calmarte, prueba con algo casual, pero a la vez elegante. "Snowflake" es un lugar bastante agradable"- dijo Olaf.

"Olaf tiene razón, además es tu primera cita con ella, no esperas llevarla a la cama ¿o si?- Rapunzel miraba a Anna de una forma picara.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Además no es una cita…solo cenare con ella, es todo"- decía Ana que se volteo una vez a su closet para que no vieran su cara de vergüenza.

Sus dos amigos rieron a carcajadas al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Anna. La pelirroja trato de ignorarlos y seguir buscando algo que ponerse. Cuando lo vio, justo ahí estaba un hermoso vestido verde lila, adornado con pequeñas flores, el largo estaba perfecto, Anna recordó que aquel vestido su madre se lo había regalado no hace tres meses. Anna lo tomo y se dio la vuelta para escuchar la opinión de los demás. Rapunzel la miro detenidamente para asentir con la cabeza y Olaf levanto el pulgar en señal de que si, ese tenia que ser el atuendo.

Casi al otro lado de la ciudad Elsa tenia un problema parecido. Sin embargo este corría por cuenta de Bella y Cenicienta, quienes eran ellas las que trataban de escogerle lo mejor para Elsa. Aunque Elsa siempre lucia bien, no importa que llevara puesto, sus amigas tenían la misión de hacer lucir a Elsa como toda una reina.

"Aprecio su ayuda, pero solo es una cena casual"- decía Elsa que no paraba de mirar como Bella y Cenicienta sacaban y sacaban ropa de su armario.

"Elsa, tienes que lucir bien para ella"- decía Cenicienta mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"No es una cita"

"Lo que sea, aun así tienes que lucir bien"

"Ceni tiene razón"

"Solo elijan algo bien, por favor o si no déjenme a mi"- dijo Elsa.

"No tenga nada en contra de tus gustos Elsa, pero déjanos ayudarte"

Después de varios minutos, por fin las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo. Elsa se sintió aliviada y a ella también le había gustado el atuendo que habían elegido para ella. Una blusa de tirantes con detalles de encaje, encima de esta un saco muy elegante azul rey, unos jeens y tacones no tan altos color blanco que hacia juego con la blusa. Como toque final un hermoso collar con detalles de copos de nieve.

Elsa se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez. En definitiva le había gustado lo que habían elegido Bella y Cenicienta para ella, aunque para ser honesta, no era algo que ella misma no pudo haber escogido.

Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que dieran las ocho de la noche. Era como la decima vez que Anna miraba por la ventana de su habitación, esperando a ver el auto de Elsa. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto en esa situación, diría que estaba desesperada y no estarían muy equivocados. Anna opto por bajar a la sala y ahí esperar, además de que podría estar lista en cuanto Elsa llegara.

Al bajar las escaleras, encontró a su madre quien la vio de pies a cabeza. Anna ya le había comentado que saldría a cenar esta noche, aunque aun no le decía quien…

"Te ves muy bonita hija"- decía su madre.

"Gracias mamá, ¿estas segura? Porque no quiero lucir rara o parecer rara, no suelo usar vestidos aunque esto no quiere decir que no me haya gustado este, si no todo lo contrario y además…

"Si, si entiendo"- Caroline solo reía ante el divague de su hija- "Y ¿quién es la persona que te invito?"

"Ah…¿qué?"

"Anna, no le dirás a tu madre con quien saldrás hoy. Espera no me digas, es este chico ¿Krsitoff?"

"¡Mamá!...ya te dije que el y yo solo somos amigos"

"Bueno es que el me parece un buen chico"

"Y lo es pero…saldré con…otra persona"

"Esta bien, entiendo si no me quieres decir"

"No, no es eso…de echo…tu la conoces"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si…su nombre es…Elsa"- decía Anna recordando que su madre ya las había "interrumpido" en una ocasión.

"Oh por supuesto, la chica rubia ¿cierto? Ella vino junto con los otros el día que vieron películas aquí"

"Si ella me invito a cenar"

"Anna...espera quieres decir que esa chica te invito a cenar…Anna no será que…"

Pero antes de que su madre pudiera terminar la frase. El sonido de un auto estacionándose afuera de su casa hizo a Anna reaccionar.

"Oh esa debe ser Elsa…perdón mamá pero tengo que irme"- decía Anna que rápidamente caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Espera Anna, antes de que te vayas dime una cosa"- dijo su madre con voz seria, haciendo a Anna pararse en seco.

"Si…"

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?"

"Mamá…yo…solo es una cena casual"

Su madre solamente la miro muy tranquila. No es que le molestara que Anna saliera con una chica, pero algo en ella la hacia preocuparse. Aun no se podía olvidar de la ultima vez que Anna se había enamorado de alguien, por lo que el instinto protector tenia que surgir, ya fuera que Anna saliera con un chico o una chica.

Anna tomo la mano de su madre y le regalo una mirada. Como si en ella le dijera que todo estaría bien, que no había razón para preocuparse. Su madre entendió el mensaje y dejo que su hija se marchara.

Al salir de la casa, Anna no cabía de la sorpresa. Elsa estaba ahí parada justo frente a Elsa quien estaba apunto de tocar el timbre. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver cara a cara, aunque Elsa parecía mas sorprendida aun. Las dos se saludaron normalmente, mientras se observaban la una y la otra. Anna miraba a Elsa que lucia bastante elegante, segura e incluso hasta forma, pero sin perder aquella belleza natural que poseía. Por su parte Elsa, miraba aquel hermoso vestido, que parecía reflejar por completo la personalidad que Anna tenia, alegre, carismática, a veces infantil, divertida pero de igual manera hermosa.

"Luces…hermosa"- dijo Anna desviando un poco la mirada.

"Gra-gracias…tu también luces…hermosa"- decía Elsa de igual manera- "¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro"- respondió Anna sonriendo.

**OOOOOOO**

Luego de conducir por algunos minutos. Elsa y Anna por fin llegaban a su destino. El restaurante "Snowflake" no era el mas elegante de Arendelle o el mas caro, pero tenia algo que no muchos tenían, el restaurante había sido construido a las faldas de la montaña. La vista desde la terraza del lugar era impresionante, algo que cualquier persona que viviera en Arendelle tenia que experimentar.

El lugar era algo pequeño, por lo que no era sorpresa encontrarlo lleno. Sin embargo eso no había sido problema para Elsa, ya que había reservado con varias horas de anticipo. Y aunque a muchas otras personas se les negaría aun hablando con un día de anticipación, al ser una Blizzard no tuvo que preocuparse.

Anna estaba sorprendida por el lugar y aun mas porque Elsa había escogido una mesa en la terraza.

"Elsa este lugar es…es woow"- decía Anna al tiempo que ambas tomaban sus lugares.

"Imagine que te gustaría"- dijo Elsa tomando una postura muy elegante.

"¿Habías venido aquí antes?"

"Algunas ocasiones, con mi familia, Hans me trajo una vez aquí"- esto ultimo hizo que Anna frunciera el ceño"- Y pues…alguien…no importa, pero si este lugar es hermoso"

"Si y la vista no se diga, todo este paisaje…"dijo Anna contemplando las montañas de Arendelle.

Anna le sonreía a Elsa tiernamente. No podía creer que Elsa haya hecho todo esto por ella, en su interior Anna sentía que no podía haber mejor momento que ese. Ella y Elsa compartiendo una linda velada, gozando de un paisaje majestuoso, definitivamente aquella chica la hacia sentir como si estuviera en un sueño. Elsa por su parte, no podía quitar de su mente todo lo que había vivido con Anna en tan corto tiempo. Los recuerdos del día que la conoció, su ida al café, la fiesta, el beso, absolutamente todo. Aunque había tenido una mala experiencia con Hans en el pasado, también que se había sentido culpable por sus sentimientos, cuando estaba con Anna no había por lo que culparse, ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por Anna.

La noche seguía transcurriendo, entre la cena, las historias alocadas de Anna que por mas ridículas que fueran, Elsa ponía total atención. La rubia platino no contaba mucho, alguna que otra anécdota pero no se comparaban con las historias de Anna, incluso Elsa llego a pensar que Anna pudiera considerarla aburrida. Pero era todo lo contrario, Anna miraba a Elsa como una chica madura, que si bien no era como ella, eso no era motivo para que lo que ella sentía por ella desapareciera.

"Gracias por esta noche Elsa"- decía Anna cuando las dos salían del restaurante.

"No tienes porque agradecerlo, como te había dicho yo soy la que te tengo que agradecer"

"Y yo te había dicho que lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio"

Fue en ese momento que Elsa sintió un pequeña corriente eléctrica recórrele el cuerpo. Anna la había tomado de la mano.

"¿Te gustaría caminar por un momento?"

"Si…"

Y así las dos, tomadas de la mano empezaron a caminar por los alrededores. Aquella zona de Arendelle era una zona bastante tranquila y mas en esta época del año. Ninguna decía nada, solo caminaban a paso lento, disfrutando de todos los aromas que podían percibir, de una suave que soplaba proveniente de la montaña. Pero justo casi al llegar final de la calle por donde caminaban, a lado de una de las lámparas que iluminaban la calle, había una banca donde las decidieron sentarse por unos instantes.

Anna coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Elsa. Esta al sentir tan cerca el contacto de la pelirroja, por un momento quiso apartarla, pero por mas que hubiera querido hacer no hubiera podido.

"Anna…"

"Dime…"

"Yo…no estoy segura…de esto"- Anna se incorporaba, no entendía las palabras de Elsa.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Me refiero…a nosotras…"

"Elsa…"

"No me malinterpretes, cuando estoy contigo…es decir tu…"- en ese momento Anna giraba el rostro de Elsa con su mano.

"Tu también me haces sentir así"

"No quiero hacerte daño"

"Estoy segura que no lo harás"

Antes de que Elsa dijera algo mas, Anna ya había atrapado sus labios en un fugaz beso. Una vez mas Anna la besaba y aquella carga eléctrica que Elsa había sentido cuando Anna tomo su mano, ahora la volvía experimentar con ese dulce beso.

Por la razón que fuera, Elsa no quería separar sus labios de los de Anna, quería seguir sintiendo aquella sensación cálida que la pelirroja le transmitía. Esta vez Anna era la sorprendida, Elsa había tomado la iniciativa y había comenzado a besarla. El beso de Elsa era la mejor sensación que Anna podía haber sentido jamás en su vida, ¿qué tenia ella que la hacia volverse loca? No tenia explicación alguna para esa pregunta, pero si sabia que lo que mas quería era seguir sintiendo el contacto de la rubia platino.

Los pulmones de ambas empezaban a quedarse sin aire, pero ninguna quería separarse. La combinación perfecta entre calor y frio, la calidez que Anna tenia en su interior y aquella frialdad que Elsa solía mostrar. Todo eso se combinaba para hacer de aquel un momento único para las dos.

"Elsa…"- dijo Anna separándose, la falta de aire la había vencido.

"Dime…"- decía Elsa que miraba el rostro de Anna bajo la luz de la lámpara.

"Me gustas…"

"Tu también…"

* * *

**Hola lectores, como han estado? Espero que bien, bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, que la verdad a mi me encanto escribirlo. Perdón por haber tardado mucho en subir, pero es algo de lo que queria hablar:**

**Verán empece a escribir esta historia con motivo a que a mi me encantan los fics "Elsaanna" y me había dicho "¿por que no escribir uno?" y de ahi que comencé a escribir. Sin embargo a diferencia de mi otro fic "Entre el pasado y el futuro" (que les recomiendo que lo chequen XD) en el cual ya tengo la idea de principio a fin, en este es muy diferente. Al escribirlo, lo empece a escribir conforme a como me salían las palabras, osea si ninguna trama en especial, que ese al final termino siendo la razón por la que no podia actualizar. El fic en si no contaba con una trama, un conflicto por el que Elsa y Anna tuvieran que pasar. Si habia este tema de los rumores y el que ambas descubrieran lo que una siente por la otra, pero de ahi en mas no habia pensado en una trama.**

**Por lo que después de pensar, pensar y pensar y tambien gracias a la ayuda de una amiga. Logre encontrarle una trama bastante buena, claro a mi gusto, para esta historia que espero que les guste :D. En este capitulo no quise ponerla pero en el proximo digamos que empezara la verdadera historia de "Ventisca en un día de verano" **

**Bueno eso es lo que les queria decirles. No pienso dejar esta historia a medias ni nada por el estilo, pero si les pido tantita paciencia :) en caso de que no actualice pronto, les mando a todos un gran abrazo :D y nos vemos en el sig. capitulo :D**

AaronVS3 **Concuerdo de que era algo obvio jeje me da muchisisisimo gusto que este fic sea de tus favoritos :D Eso me da a entender de que estoy haciendo las cosas y que la historia esta gustando. JAjaja y eso de hacerte del rogar descuida jeje de cualquier forma haria que esta historia se volviera de tus favoritos.**

ichui **Si la verdad si lo es, pero pues que se le puede hacer. Se esta aceptando y eso es lo mejor para ella :D Saludos hasta Costa Rica, ¡pura vida! :D**

Gorgino **Ya veras que si lograran serlo :D saludos **

name **Te comprendo perfectamente muajajaja saludos :D**

Elsanna890 **Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D me da mucho gusto que este fic sea de tu agrado :D saludos y un abrazo **


	10. Fantasma

**Hola queridos lectores :D Como estan? Espero que muy bien, buen****o aqui les traig****o un nuev****o capitul****o :D Es alg****o c****ort****o teng****o que adimitirl****o per****o la verdad es que eh tenid****o p****oc****o tiemp para escribir :( per****o l****ogre ac****om****odarme para escribir este capitul****o, breve per****o...jajaja que sera el que de inici****o a la verdadera trama de t****oda esta hist****oria, esper****o les guste y buen****o n****os vem****os despues :D un abraz****o chauuu.**

Capitulo 10.

Sábado por la tarde en Arendelle, en un pequeño café de la ciudad, dos chicas disfrutaban de un chocolate caliente. Después de aquella magnifica cena que Anna y Elsa tuvieron, su relación había dado un giro de 360º. Las dos habían decido el iniciar una relación, mas sin embargo Elsa aun no se sentía lista como para darlo a la luz, el recuerdo de hace dos años aun seguía presente en ella. Anna comprendió perfectamente y decidió no presionarla, aunque cabe decir que también para Anna todo eso era algo nuevo.

El salir con otra chica, aquel sentimiento que sentía por Elsa, era algo que nunca había sentido por otro chico en el pasado. Pero también se mantendría bajo el radar, sus padres no se opondría a que ella saliera con una chica, pero la experiencia del ultimo "gran amor" de Anna, podría ser un gran impedimento para su relación con Elsa. Lo mismo se podría decir de los padres de Elsa, luego de aquellos rumores lo ultimo que quería era ver a su hija envuelta en algo parecido.

Pero todo eso quedaba en segundo plano cuando ellas estaban juntas. El simple hecho de compartir un momento a solas, era mas que suficiente como para olvidarse de su pasado, criticas y demás cosas que pudieran decirles. Lo único que importa para cada una de ellas, era pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible disfrutando de lo que ambas tenían que ofrecer la una a la otra.

"Deberíamos un día viajar a la montaña ¿no crees? Me han contado que la vista es magnifica"- dijo Anna dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

"Me encantaría"- sonrió Elsa.

"Elsa…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Habría algún problema si menciono lo nuestro a mi prima, Merida"

"Anna…no se…"

"No te preocupes, ella no dirá nada si eso es lo que te preocupa"

"Escucha yo que mas quisiera en decirles a todos que tu…"- Elsa se quedaba sin habla por un momento.

"Que soy tu novia"- dijo Anna sonriéndole y guiñando un ojo.

El escuchar aquellas palabras, viniendo de la boca de Anna, era lo mejor para Elsa. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que había momentos en los que parecía ya predestinado a que todo esto ocurriera. Pero si así lo fuera, ninguna de las dos se podía quejar.

"Tarde o temprano las personas lo sabrán"- dijo Anna.

"Lo se… "- respondió Elsa algo cabizbaja.

"Pero no pensemos en eso por ahora"- decía tratando de evitar que Elsa se sintiera culpable- "Mejor disfrutemos de estos momentos, ¿te parece?

Al decir esto Anna se levanto de su silla para darle un fugaz beso a Elsa. Los pequeños detalles de afecto que la pelirroja solía demostrarle, volvía loca por completo a Elsa.

"Me encanta…que…hagas eso"- dijo Elsa que tenia su rostro tan rojo como una fresa.

"Y a mi me encantar hacerlo"

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad. Otra parejera disfrutaba de un café, pero están eran un pelirrojo y una chica de cabello negro. Ambos no parecían muy cómodos en verse. El pelirrojo era el que menos quería estar frente a esa persona, pero por otro lado aquella chica, que lucia muy seria aun y cuando no le gustaba estar también frente a ese chico.

"Sabes esto es ridículo, me largo de aquí"- dijo Hans apunto de levantarse de su silla"

"Si lo ves de esta manera, ambos tenemos el mismo problema"

"Pues si lo vemos de esta manera, tu eres la culpable de todo esto. Si no recuerdas es por tu culpa porque Elsa me termino"

"Hans, no me vengas con tus traumas de niño olvidado y esas cosas. Si ella termino contigo fue porque eres un idiota y alguien que no acepta la derrota"

"Pues tu estas en la misma posición ¿no? Elsa también…"

"Lo que paso con ella y yo es cosa entre ella y yo ¿verdad?"- respondió la chica con tono de autoridad.

A Hans no le gustaba que alguien le ordenara. Lo ultimo que quería era recibir ordenes de la chica, que según el, fue la causa de todo esto.

"Mira Hans, no me agradas mucho que digamos y esta claro que yo a ti tampoco"

"Bueno al menos coincidimos en algo"

"Escucha, yo le di la mano a Elsa, le di comprensión, cariño y el amor que supuestamente tu le diste. Y todo para que…para que ella se volviera en esa "reina de hielo""

"Te escuchas como si fueras la villana de una mala telenovela"

"Mira quien lo dice. El chico que para desquitarse de su ex novia comenzó a inventar rumores, sobre que era lesbiana y demás estupideces. Perdóname Hans, pero eso es muy infantil e inmaduro.

Hans estaba apunto de romper la taza de café que tenia en la mano o en dado el caso arrojarla contra la chica.

"Pues esos rumores terminaron por arruinar a Elsa y a parte de su familia"

"Lo único que hiciste fue el decir la verdad, claro según tu punto de vista. Pero quieres en verdad hacerle la vida imposible alguien…tienes que conocer sus secretos y golpear en donde mas le duela.

La chica sonrió de una forma que hasta el mismo Hans le hizo sentir un escalofrió. Era cierto que ambos tenían una cuenta pendiente con Elsa y para saldarla había que estar de acuerdo.

**xxxxxxx**

Se llego el lunes y un nueva semana en la universidad iniciaba. Elsa se estaría mintiendo a si misma, si ella negara que la razón por la que aun no entraba a clases era por culpa de una pelirroja. Había estado esperando por a próximamente quince minutos a Anna, pero la pelirroja no llegaba. Cuando empezaba a preocuparse y apunto de llamarle a su celular. La mirada de Elsa se centro en Anna que corría tan rápido como sus pies la dejaban.

Elsa soltó una ligera risa al ver que Anna venía con la lengua de fuera, tomando todo el aire que podía.

"Haz pensado en usar el despertador"- pregunto Elsa mientras ayudaba a Anna a recuperar el aliento.

"Ja ja ja que me muero de risa"- decía Anna con cara de pocos amigos.

"Solo fue una sugerencia"

"Estoy bromeando Elsa, yo no podría enojarme contigo"- dijo Anna acercándose para darle un beso a Elsa.

Pero justo en ese preciso momento cuando Anna se acercaba para depositar aquel beso, Elsa retrocedía…

"Perdón…es solo que…"- contestó Anna algo avergonzada.

"Anna…no quiero que pienses mal de mi…es solo…"

"Descuida, te entiendo Elsa. Sabes no quiero presionarte ni nada por el estilo"

"Gracias Anna"- dijo Elsa sonriéndole a la pelirroja.

Aunque todo esto, el de tener una relación con una chica, era nuevo para Anna. No podía obligar a Elsa a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

Por lapsos de tiempo entre las clases. Elsa y Anna no paraban de enviarse mensajes de todo tipo, hablando sobre las clases, maestros y demás. Quien hubiera dicho que seria Anna, aquella chica que había llegado a Arendelle hace ya casi un mes, seria la chica que descongeló a la reina de las nieves. Cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que seria poco probable todo eso, pero sea cual sea la razón ahora las dos sabían lo que sentía la una por la otra y nada cambiara eso.

El transcurso de la clases hasta la hora del desayuno había pasado muy rápido. Al momento en que la campana se escucho Anna ni siquiera espero a Rapunzel, en su mente lo único que quería era ver a su rubia platino. Y al entrar a la cafetería de la escuela, ahí estaba ella. Elsa sentada en la mesa del fondo junto a Cenicienta y Bella, mirando su celular. Sin embargo Elsa sintió una presencia peculiar, levanto la mirada y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostro. Por mas que Elsa quisiera disimular su relación con Anna, era mas que obvio que estaba muy enamorada de Anna y eso no se puede disimular.

Alejadas del resto de sus compañeros, Elsa y Anna disfrutaban del almuerzo en su "lugar secreto" si es que así se le podría llamar a la parte de atrás de la escuela, justo en las gradas. Discretamente tomadas de la mano, ambas planeaban lo que harían mas tarde saliendo del colegio.

"Estaría genial Elsa, que tomaras un chóclate en "Coffe &amp; Love" ¿te gustaría?"- preguntó Anna.

"Me encetaría Anna"- dijo la rubia platino con cierto rubor en su cara.

Anna noto aquel sonrojamiento de la cara de Elsa, por lo que se acerco coquetamente a la chica.

"¿Te pongo nerviosa Elsa?"- decía Anna mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

"¿Qué?...no es decir…yo"- Elsa apenas pudo hablar ante la insinuación de la pelirroja.

"Creo que si lo estoy haciendo"- dijo Anna arqueando una de sus cejas.

Pero una vez mas, cuando la pelirroja trato de besarla, Elsa se hizo a un lado. Anna soltó un suspiro que reflejaba su tristeza. Aun con todo el cariño que las dos podían sentir, la sombra del pasado de aun la atormentaba.

"Anna…yo no quería…"

"No digas eso Elsa. Yo también tengo la culpa…es decir…esto también es nuevo para mi, creo que eres la primer persona por la que siento algo así y no…"

Las palabras de Anna fueron cortadas por un repentino beso de la rubia platino. Esto tomo a la pelirroja por sorpresa, Elsa había tomado la iniciativa por primera vez. Elsa le brindo una tierna sonrisa que hizo que la cara de Anna se tornara roja.

**xxxxxxx**

La luz de la hermosa puesta de sol, cubría a Arendelle. Una suave brisa se sentía en el aire. Una linda pareja disfrutaba de un chóclate caliente, disfrutaban del momento, conversando, riendo, simplemente disfrutaban de ese rato a solas. Aunque en la escuela tenían que disimular para todos los demás, mas Elsa que Anna estaba claro, ninguna podía negar que sea cual fuera el momento en que se encontraran, trataban de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Pero no todo seria color de rosa entre ellas. A cierta distancia de ahí, una chica alta, de cabellera negra, con lentes de sol las miraba atentamente. Cualquiera que hubiera estado a su lado, pudiera haber sentido el coraje, rencor y demás adjetivos negativas hacia la joven pareja. Con cierta lentitud se iba a acercando, hasta estar prácticamente frente a ella.

"Hola interrumpo algo"- dijo aquella chica con cierta burla.

Anna y Elsa voltearon al tiempo de escuchar a la chica. De pronto la expresión de Elsa había cambiado por completo, paso de estar feliz en toda su expresión a una expresión de miedo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Hola Elsa, ¿cuánto tiempo?"- dijo aquella chica.

"¿Conoces a esta persona Elsa?"- pregunto Anna.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"- decía Elsa subiendo su tono de voz.

"Me conoce mas de lo que tu crees niña"

"¡Te pregunte algo!"- grito Elsa.

"Así es la manera de saludarme después de mucho tiempo"

La cara de rabia de Elsa lo reflejaba todo, tomo a Anna del brazo y se despedía de aquella chica. Pero antes de que ambas se fueran, aquella chica se interponía entre las dos.

"Piensas escapar otra vez Elsa"

"No pero no tengo intención de hablar contigo Rachel"- respondió Elsa que seguía molesta.

"Solo vine a platicar no tienes porque…"

"Ella dice que no quiere hablar contigo"- dijo Anna que se también se escuchaba molesta.

Rachel se sorprendió bastante al ver que la pelirroja se metía a la discusión. Anna sentía un enorme coraje, ¿quién se creía esta chica para hablarle así a Elsa? A su Elsa.

"Mira niña no tengo nada contra ti, lo mío es con Elsa"- respondió Rachel.

"Rachel, yo no tengo nada que ver ya contigo y no te atrevas a decirle algo a Anna"

Al ver la obstinación de Elsa y también de Anna por alejarse. Rachel opto por dejar toda esa discusión, pero no sin antes susúrrale algo en el oído, cosa que puso mas furiosa a Anna. La chica termino por alejarse dejando a Elsa y Anna, esta ultima con varios sentimientos encontrados, ¿quién era ella? principalmente.

Elsa sabia que tendría que darle a Anna alguna explicación sobre lo que había pasado. Ella le sugirió ir a su departamento donde se atrevería a contarle absolutamente todo.

* * *

**Madh-M No le temas al drama jajaja espero la verdad que sea de su agrado. Neta muchas gracias por tu review y su cita jeje bueno digamos que la saque un poco de una cita que yo tuve, claro que fue solo un poco jeje Espero otro review tuyo :D un abrazo.**

**AaronVS3 Me dio gusto que tu predicción se haya hecho realidad :D y la verdad espero que este fic te siga gustando :D y espero que si te haya agradado el capitulo de esta vea ;) un saludo **

**Caeli18 jajaja wooooow cuantos comentarios jejeje no pense que fueran tantos de tu parte :D pero me da mucho gusto. Y si tal y como te dije por face, batalle algo para encntrarle una trama, pero siento que esta sera la adecuada :D luego volvemos a conversar un saludo :D**

**ichu Simplemente se ven hermosas ;) un saludo :D**

**Taisho Hanako Me quede sin palabras al leer tu review :O Me da mucho gusto que te hayas tenido el tiempo de leer el fic. Hay muy buenos fics en español de "Elsaanna" por ahi y digamos que dos de esos me dieron los animos para comenzar a escribir. Un saludo igual desde Mexico :D y espero que sigas al pendiente de este fic :D gracias por tu review y esperare mas :D un abrazo.**


	11. Ahora tengo a Anna

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Capitulo 11

Hay momentos en los que pensamos que el mundo se nos pude venir abajo, todo puede cambiar drásticamente de la noche a la mañana. Cuando parecía que la vida de Elsa estaba por dar un nuevo giro, un nuevo comienzo, igual a la de Anna. Es ese momento en el que se da cuenta de que su pasado aun no termina por olvidarla y de que no le será tan sencillo librarse de él.

Luego del "incidente" con aquella chica en "Coffe &amp; Love" lo que Anna mas quería era explicaciones, ¿quién era ella? ¿qué relación tenia con Elsa?, esas y mas preguntas tenían que ser respondidas de alguna u otra manera. Habían llegado por fin al departamento de Elsa, esta aun jalaba del brazo a Anna. Al entrar las dos pasaron de largo sin ni siquiera saludar a Bella que se encontraba en la sala.

Las dos entraron a la habitación. Elsa no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el cuarto, mientras Anna, que estaba sentada sobre la cama, solo la veía con mucha preocupación.

"Elsa…tranquilízate un poco"- dijo Anna tomando de los hombros a la rubia platino.

"Ella no tenia porque estar aquí…ella simplemente no…"

"Elsa…dime algo ¿quién es ella?"

La rubia platino respiraba profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Miro directamente esos ojos turquesa de Anna que le inspiraban confianza, seguridad, cariño, todo eso y mas.

"Anna…hay…hay algo que… no te dije sobre mi"- decía Elsa entrecortada.

"Elsa…puedes decirlo con toda la confianza del mundo"-dijo Anna tratando de que Elsa se sintiera segura al hablar.

"¿Recuerdas lo que paso con Hans y los rumores?"

"Como olvidarlo"- una ligera expresión de enojo aparecía en el rostro de Anna.

"Bueno…cuando me había dado cuenta de lo que Hans planeaba, todas las mentiras que me habían dicho, el supuesto amor, la confianza, etc. Yo estaba destrozada, no sabia como enfrentar todo eso…"

"Espera Elsa, pensé que tu te habías dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentías y que esa había sido la razón por la que Hans empezó los rumores"

"Esa fue la versión que Hans dio a todos, lo que todo el mundo creyó"

Anna trataba de asimilar lo que Elsa le estaba contando, ¿qué mas cosas Elsa estaba ocultando?

"En una ocasión, desesperada por todo, con varios sentimientos encontrados, sin saber que hacer. Me dirigí a un bar del centro, aun no recuerdo cuanto fue lo que bebí esa noche pero lo único que quería era desahogarme"- Anna escuchaba atentamente- "Fue cuando Rachel apareció. Empezamos a charlar, intercambiar algunos temas, nada fuera de la común, solo éramos dos personas platicando. Pero elle me hacia sentir segura, tranquila, tenia algo especial"

A Anna le estaba hirviendo la sangre. Ella no era una persona celosa, ni mucho menos, pero al tratarse de Elsa era diferente.

"En fin, cuando Hans empezó con los rumores, yo tenia a muy pocas personas con las quien pudiera desahogarme, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tenia a Bella como mi única amiga y estaba Rachel, quien no era mi amiga como tal, pero era alguien a quien yo le podía contar cualquier cosa. Cuando los rumores de Hans y toda la historia que el había inventado a su favor, llegaron a su punto máximo, Rachel me ofreció una solución que estuve dispuesta a tomarla"

"¿Cuál era?"- pregunto Anna.

"Irme con ella…dejar todo atrás y empezar desde cero, lejos de mi familia, criticas sociales, lejos prácticamente de todo"

A Anna se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Aquello había sido lo mismo que ella había pensado, cuando ocurrió su "desastre en el amor". La pelirroja pensaba muy detenidamente. Si todo eso que Elsa le estaba contando era verdad, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes a alguien?

"Elsa esto…que me has contado, no quiero que te molestes pero…no tiene mucho sentido"

"Lose Anna…créeme lose. Tu eres la primer persona a la que le cuento esto, supongo que trate de borrarlo de mente, fingir que eso nunca había pasado y yo también seguir con aquella historia y rumores que Hans había creado"- unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Elsa- "Seguramente debes estar odiándome…te dije que te haría daño…yo no puedo seguir con…"

"Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase"- decía Anna en tono serio.

"Anna yo…"

"Elsa tu eres especial para mi y sabes muy bien. Jamás me cansare de repetir lo que tu sola presciencia me hizo sentir el día que te conocí, fuiste como una ventisca en mi día de verano"

"Pero Anna y que hay con todo esto que te acabo de decir"

"No me importa, ahora tu estas conmigo"- dijo Anna al momento que se acercaba a Elsa para darle un gran abrazo –"No dejare que nadie de te haga daño"

"Pero ¿qué hay sobre Rachel?"

"Si ella viene a buscar pelea, se la daré con todo gusto y por mi se puede ir mucho a la ch…

"¿Chicas?... oh lo siento"- Bella había entrado a la habitación sin previo aviso.

Ambas se separaron al instante y su cara se torno de color rojo. Bella simplemente soltó una ligera risa al ver que había interrumpido un "momento intimo" entre ellas.

"Bella podrías por lo menos tocar la puerta"- dijo Elsa.

"Disculpen pero tienen que ver esto"- decía Bella mostrándoles una publicación de Facebook en su celular.

"Oh no"- exclamo Elsa.

Lo que Bella les estaba mostrando, era una publicación en un grupo de Facebook de la universidad. En el había una foto donde Elsa y Anna estaban en "Coffe &amp; Love" que decía "la nueva pareja", la fotografía había sido publicada por Hans.

"Es oficial voy a romperle una vez mas la nariz"- dijo Anna.

"Anna espera"- dijo Elsa tratando de calmar- "hay algo raro…esta fotografía no la pudo haber tomado Hans"

"Estas diciendo que…"- Anna pensó por un momento- "Bien si así quiere jugar"

"¿Qué haces?"- pregunto Elsa al ver a Anna sacar su celular.

Luego de un momento a Elsa le llegaba una notificación a su celular. Aunque Elsa usaba Facebook, no era que recibiera muchas notificaciones.

_Anna Sunshine a empezado una relación con Elsa Blizzard._

"¿Qué es esto Anna?"- preguntó Elsa mirando su celular.

"Ella esta tratando de provocar otros rumores, así que hay que adelantarnos a eso"

"Pero Anna…"

"Todo estará bien. No permitiré que alguien mas te haga daño"

Elsa sonrió tiernamente al escuchar las palabras de Anna. No podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que tenia a Anna de su lado. Mientras Bella solo las veía y pensaba "como no tengo un novio así"

**xxxxxxx**

Tal y como había sucedido hace algún tiempo. Nuevos rumores sobre Elsa empezaron a circular por la escuela, pero ahora tenían un ingrediente extra, Anna. Todos habían visto la foto en el grupo, era claro que todos estaban sorprendido aunque no tanto por ver quien había sido quien lo había publicado.

A Hans no le gustaba mucho ser el "títere" de Rachel. Aunque aun tenia resentimiento hacia Elsa, pero no hacia Anna, ella lo había hecho nada. ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿aun sentía rencor? Sea cual sea la razón, el pelirrojo no podía negar que el volver a ver a Elsa en esa posición le causaba cierta felicidad.

"Oye Hans, viejo tengo que decirte que tienes muy mala suerte"- decía Gaston dándole un codazo a Hans.

"A que te refieres"-preguntó el pelirrojo.

"Oye es decir, Elsa es una belleza, es decir tuviste una oportunidad que muchos de nosotros mataríamos por tener. Y resulta que le gusta la…"

"Si ya entendí"-dijo Hans algo molesto- "Y sabes, no quiero seguir hablando de eso ¿ok? A veces siento que eres peor que la profesora Ursula"

"¡Hey! No me compares con esa vieja bruja"

Hans decidió ignorar las palabras de su egocéntrico compañero y centrar su vista en otra cosa. Cuando alcanzo a mirar a cierta distancia, cerca de la entrada de la universidad, a Elsa y a Anna que caminaban juntas a un paso bastante lento.

Aunque mantenía cierta distancia entre ellas. Elsa y Anna eran el centro de atención. A diferencia de la ultima vez, ahora los rumores, que eran mas bien chismes, no habían sido inventados por una persona en especifico. No había una historia detrás de ellos, así que todo lo que dijeran de Elsa y de Anna serian puras habladurías de los demás, pero eso también podía ser contraproducente, por el simple hecho de que ahora todos, sin excepción, podían inventar cualquier cosa sobre ellas, ya sea algo malo o muy malo.

Tal y como Anna lo había prometido, ella no permitiría que todo este alboroto afectara a Elsa. Por lo que Anna no dejaba de sonreírle a Elsa, tratando de transmitirle de que todo estaría bien. Las dos llegaron donde los amigos ya las estaban esperando. Al llegar las dos fueron recibidas por Olaf, quien no se cansaba de decirles la hermosa pareja que hacían. Rapunzel y Kristoff también les dieron palabras de animo, por todo esto que había pasado, además de que Rapunzel y Kristoff se "disculparon" con Elsa por tratarla diferente todo este tiempo.

Mientras todos conversaban amenamente antes de entra a clase. Fueron interrumpidos por la figura de un hombre alto, delgado con barba de chivo.

"Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero la directora Malefica solicita de su presencia, señoritas Blizzard y Sunshine"- dijo aquel hombre.

"¿Y cual es la razón, profesor Jafar?"- pregunto Elsa muy educadamente.

"Solo tengo la orden de comunicarles esto y nada mas. La directora las espera en su oficina"

Elsa y Anna solo se miraron fijamente. Tal vez esa seria la primera vez que Elsa es llamada a la oficina de la directora, mientras Anna aun tenia en su mente la ultima experiencia que había tenido en aquella oficina. La lógica indicaba que la directora quería hablar con ellas con respecto a la foto. Al llegar al despacho, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para entrar a la oficina de la directora.

"Siéntanse señoritas"- dijo la directora mientras terminaba de firmar unos papales- "Supongo que ya saben porque las cite aquí, verán…"

"Esto es una completa estupidez"- dijo Anna en tono alto.

"Anna…no"- decía Elsa tratando de parar a Anna.

"No Elsa… déjeme decirle algo directora. Si todo esto lo esta haciendo por esa fotografía, bueno es verdad, Elsa es mi novia y ni usted ni…"

"No es por esa razón, señorita Sunshine"- interrumpió la directora que seguía manteniendo la compostura.

"¿Ah no?...espere ¿qué? Si no es por eso…"

"Señorita Sunshine, nosotros en esta universidad no discriminamos a nadie, ni por su raza, religión o preferencias, pero su caso es algo…como decirlo…es algo peculiar y hablo por usted señorita Blizzard"

Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir algo. Mientras la directora se ponía de pie y miraba por una de las ventanas de su oficina.

"Vera señorita Sunshine, Arendelle no es una ciudad grande. Por lo que no es secreto el decir, que la familia Blizzard tiene mucha influencia en esta ciudad, incluyendo en esta universidad. Recuerda que le había dicho que mantuviera discreción, señorita Sunshine"- Anna simplemente asentó con la cabeza- "Bien es lo mismo que ahora les digo a las dos, tengan discreción con lo que hacen. Señorita Blizzard usted ya experimento esto en el pasado y si mi memoria no me falla, la empresa de su padre se vio afectada. Por lo que no pienso permitir que…"

"¿Es acaso una amenaza"- interrumpió Elsa.

"Tómelo como quiera"- respondió la directora mirando fijamente a las chicas- "Ahora vuelvan a sus clases"

Al final de toda esta charla. Elsa y Anna tuvieron que aceptar el ser mas discretas en su relación. Al regresar a clases, ninguna pudo estar tranquila ni siquiera 1 minuto y todo gracias a una chica de cabello negro, llamada Rachel.

**xxxxxxx**

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad sobre el cielo de Arendelle aquella noche. Luego de su encuentro con la directora, algunas preguntas de interrogatorio por parte de los amigos de Anna, mas que nada de Olaf, amabas optaron por descansar, ya mañana seria otro día. Para suerte de las dos, aquellos chismes de la escuela no habían llegado a oídos de sus padres, pero sabían que no faltaría poco para que eso sucediera.

La figura de una chica rubia platino caminando hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño bar del centro de la ciudad, era de llamar un poco la atención. Elsa sabia que estaba cometiendo una locura, pero era necesario hacerlo. Habiendo llegado a su destino, se dispuso a entrar en el aquel bar e inmediatamente una especie de molestia le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Al entra había personas de todo tipo, pero había una en particular, una chica que estaba sentada casi al final de la barra.

Elsa se acerco a paso lento hacia Rachel, mientras esta solo la miraba con cierta curiosidad. Pero por fin se encontraban cara a cara después de un tiempo.

"¿Quieres que te pida algo?"- dijo Rachel dándole un trago a su bebida.

"No muchas gracias"- respondió Elsa sin perder su educación- "Pero si hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo"

"Esta bien…dispara"

"¿Por qué, Rachel? ¿por qué haces todo esto?- dijo Elsa que miraba fijamente a la chica y esta hacia una expresión de no saber nada- "No mientas, se que tu nos tomaste esa foto a y Anna y a mi. Después se la pasaste a Hans para que el se encargara de subirla y así se crearían nuevos rumores sobre mi y ahora sobre Anna"

"Bueno….no puedo decir que no eres lista Elsa"

"¿Por qué? Quiero saber por…"- dijo Elsa con autoridad.

" Porque según recuerdo, yo fui la que te dio la mano cuando nadie te entendía, un hombro para llorar, cariño, amor. Todo esto que supuestamente tu ya tenias, pero que te habías dado cuenta que eso era mentira"- dijo Rachel que ahora tenia una mirada de coraje- "Y ¿qué recibí a cambio? Nada, absolutamente nada, solo a una estúpida "reina de hielo"

"Mientes…"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Dije que mientes…tu solo querías que estuviera para ti, que aunque no te importaban mis rumores, tu solo querías eso y nada mas"

"Te ofrecí una solución a todo? ¿Recuerdas?"-

"Que consistía en salir de Arendelle e iniciar desde cero. Yo no podría hacer eso y tu lo sabias"

Rachel relajaban su miraba hacia su bebida. Para tratar de calmarse.

"Termine por esperarte mas de cinco horas en la estación. Trate de localizarte por todos los medios posibles, pero nada"- dijo Rachel- "En vez de eso preferiste seguir con esa vida, usar esa estúpida obra para, según tu, aclarar todo. Y ahora mírate, has pasado de ser una niña con solo dos o tres amigos, a una niña boba perdidamente enamorada del chico que le hablo bonito. Pero en estos momentos gracias a esa tonta pelirroja te haz…"

"No te atrevas a decir algo sobre Anna. Ella me ha tratado como nunca nadie me había tratado"

La mirada de Elsa seguía fija sobre los ojos de Rachel. Hubo un silencio entre las dos, donde parecía que solo estaban esperando para atacar una vez mas.

"Fuiste una tonta Elsa y créeme tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de eso. Al igual que esa tal Anna, también se dará cuenta de cómo eres en verdad y de eso me encargare"

"No me das miedo ahora, tal vez en el pasado si pero ahora no"

"¿Ah si?"- dijo Rachel con ligero sarcasmo.

Elsa se tomaba su tiempo para respirar profundamente y soltarlo todo. Y recordó la promesa que su tan querida Anna le había hecho.

"Ahora tengo a Anna a mi lado y ella me tiene a mi. No importa lo que sea, no permitiré que algo le pase"

Rachel simplemente miro fijamente a Elsa. Ya no tenia caso seguir discutiendo, ya habría otro momento para seguir conversando. La chica del cabello negro tomo sus cosas y sin ya mirar a Elsa salió del bar, dejando a la rubia platino sola. Aunque en su interior sabia que no estaba sola, que ahora tendría a una pelirroja que sentía lo mismo que ella.

Anna desde su habitación miraba aquella hermosa noche. En su mente solo tenia espacio para una cosa o en este caso una persona y esa era Elsa. Había memorizado cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, hasta la mas diminuta peca, la forma de aquellos labios que tanto amaba probar, sus ojos cual zafiros y sobre todo, aquella tierna sonrisa. La idea de ver a Elsa sin esa sonrisa le causaba cierta tristeza, pero a la vez fuerza, ella seria la responsable de darle un buen final a este cuento.

* * *

**Hola lectores que tal? Espero que anden muy bien, jeje que tal les pareció el capitulo de esta vez? Espero que si le haya gustado :D Bueno queria decirles un par de cositas:**

**Lo primero es que queria ofrecer una disculpa de ante mano si en algún momento la personalidad de los personajes se sale un poco de la "norma" por asi decirlo, pero siento que eso le dara cierto toque, creo yo XD. **

**Lo otro será que me tomare unos dias de descanso de escribir, ya que eh estado alternando dias para escribir, ustedes saben, unos dias me pongo a escribir "ventisca en un día de verano" y otros para escribir "entre el pasado y el futuro". Por lo que antes de volverme loco jejeje mas, descansare :) Pero no pienso dejarlos abandonado ¿ok? Bueno me despido, déjenme un lindo review :D y nos veremos después :D chauuu**

Taisho Hanako **jejeje tratare de ya n****o escribir tan de madrugada jeje y para que asi n****o tengas que desvelarte jeje Me alegra que el capitul****o te haya gustad****o :D y la verdad esper****o ver mas review de tu parte :D jeje en fin buenas madrugadas jeje y p****or ciert****o igual me encantan l****os AU ELSAANNA. Salud****os :***

Madh-M **Me tem****o que si sufrirás c****on t****od****o este drama wuajajaja. Para mi cada m****oment****o que pasan ellas d****os es uuuffff perfect****o jeje y s****obre Rachel...digam****os que la palabra que la define es...? Te l****o dej****o a tu c****onsideració****n jeje**

AzblueHell **Si cre****o que le di un gir****o muy drastic****o a t****od****o est****o per****o jeje esper****o que si les guste, que p****or l****o vist****o si :D bes****os y n****os leem****os de nuev****o :D**

aledartz **Saludos jeje y buen creo que ya quedo claro quien era esa chica ;) un salud **

AaronVS3 **Uuuuhh que lastima que n andes de expresivo :( per espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos :D un salud y nos vemos en otra ocasión **


	12. Noche agitada

Capitulo 12.

Amanecía en Arendelle y con esto comenzaban las actividades de todos. Cada uno de los ciudadanos empezaba sus labores y esto no era excepción para la gran empresa Blizzard. En una de sus oficinas se encuentra Anders Sunshine, el padre de Anna, trabajando como de costumbre. Este había formado una buena relación con sus demás compañeros de trabajo, en especial con el jefe de la compañía, Adgar Blizzard, el padre de Elsa.

Mientras hacia su trabajo, fue avisado que tenia que ir a la oficina del señor Blizzard. Esto extraño a Anders, ¿habría algún problema? Sea lo que fuera él asintió y dijo que en un momento estaría ahí. Minutos después el padre de Anna justo afuera de la oficina del padre de Elsa.

"Adelante"- se escucho una voz responder, ante el golpeo de la puerta.

"¿Quería verme señor Adgar?"

"Oh, Anders, si adelanta pasa, siéntate"- dijo muy educadamente aquel hombre, invitando a que el padre de Anna tomara asiento.

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"No exactamente…Anders ¿hace cuanto que llegaste a Arendelle?"

"Maso menos, hace poco mas de un mes señor, ¿por qué lo pregunta?"

"Por nada en especial. Desde que llegaste has sido un excelente empleado ¿sabias eso?"

"Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, en especial viniendo de usted"

"Tu…¿tu sabías que yo tengo una hija?"- pregunto Adgar mientras este tomaba una fotografía de su familia, que tenia en su escritorio.

"Si lo se señor, eh escuchado que es su única hija"

"¿Tu tienes hijos, Anders?"

"Si señor, al igual que usted, yo también tengo una única hija, su nombre es Anna"

El señor Blizzard volvió a colocar la fotografía en su lugar. Y ahora dirigía su mirada hacia Anders, brindándole una ligera sonrisa.

"Ya veo…Anders…¿tenias idea alguna de que nuestras hijas se conocen?"- aquella pregunta tomo un poco desprevenido al padre de Anna.

"Bueno…yo…no tenia de eso señor. Es decir Anna, a hecho algunas amistadas en la escuela e incluso a llevado a algunos de sus nuevos amigos a la casa. Nunca pensé que entre ellos estaría su hija"

"Bueno al parecer ellas se conocen y son amigas…aunque creo que…son mas que amigas"

Anders sacudió su cabeza ante el comentario de Adgar. ¿A que se refería con que Anna y Elsa eran mas que amigas?

"No entiendo a que se refiere con eso, señor"

"Lo que quiero decir con esto, es de que tu hija Anna, tiene una relación amorosa con mi hija Elsa"

El padre de Anna, por poco se va de espaldas al escuchar aquella noticia. ¿en que momento había pasado algo así? Tenia la respiración algo agitada pero aun así trato de mantener la calma.

"Señor Blizzard yo no sabia nada de esto…le juro que de haberlo sabido antes, hubiera hecho algo para…"

"No, no, no me malinterpretes Anders. Veras, Elsa es mi única hija, es mi todo, mi luz, jamás permitiría que algo le hiciera daño"

"Si…entiendo señor"

"Escucha, hace algún tiempo…Elsa estuvo involucrada en unos rumores, que la afectaron demasiado, no solo a ella si no también al resto de mi familia e incluso a la compañía. En parte me siento culpable por eso, a decir verdad yo también creía en esos rumores, antes que escuchar a mi propia hija"

"Comprendo señor. Eso quiere decir, ¿que usted no esta en contra de que mi hija salga con la suya?"

"Vivimos en una sociedad que día a día esta cambiando Anders. Yo en lo personal no tengo nada en contra en que tu hija salga con Elsa, pero creo que comprenderás muy bien, que no permitiré que Elsa vuelva a sufrir, ¿si me entiendes?"

Anders trago saliva al escuchar las palabras de su jefe. Pero en fondo entendía la preocupación de Adgar por su hija, él también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

"Si…yo lo entiendo señor"

"Bien…solo dije a tu hija, que tenga cuidado. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte, puedes volver a tu trabajo"- dijo el padre de Elsa que ahora cambiaba su vista hacia su computadora.

El padre de Anna, solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza y levanto de su asiento, para seguir con su trabajo. Pero antes de salir de la oficina, se detuvo por un momento y volvió a mirar al padre de Anna.

"Señor Adgar"- dijo Anders.

"Si, ¿dime?"

"Anna es una buena chica…estoy seguro que no lastimaría a su hija"

Adgar simplemente sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Después de esto retomo su actividades, lo mismo que el padre de Anna, claro este ultimo teniendo muchas preguntas. Tendría que hablar con Anna cuando volviera a casa.

**XXXXXX**

Anna y Elsa platicaban tranquilamente, sentadas en el porche de la casa de Anna. El día en la universidad para ellas había sido, como decirlo, bastante interesante. Después de que Anna pusiera en Facebook, que tenia una relación con Elsa, las cosas fueron un poco diferentes. No faltaron las miradas de asombro de algunos, a otros les daba igual e incluso se pudo escuchar a alguien decir "¡no puede ser!". Elsa era una de las chicas mas guapas de la universidad y Anna no se quedaba tan atrás, era lógico pensar que a mas de un chico le partieron el corazón.

Anna estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Elsa, mientras jugaba torpemente con la trenza de la rubia platino. Se acercaba el fin de semana y las dos estaban planeando que hacer, era de esperarse que a Elsa no le gustaba mucho que digamos, el salir algún bar o alguna fiesta, por lo que Anna trataba de buscar algo que las pudieran hacer. Las tardes de tomar café después de la escuela, estaban bien, pero eso era algo mas casual. ¿qué habría de malo si optaran por hacer algo distinto?

"Olaf me dijo que una banda, tocara en un de los bares del centro, ¿quizás podamos ir? Es decir claro si tu quieres…porque no me gustaría que sintieras incomoda o algo así…no lo digo porque seas una amargada o…espera ¿qué? Yo dije eso, no quiero decir que…"

"Suena interesante Anna…pero no suelo asistir a ese tipo de "eventos"- dijo Elsa muy educadamente, solo como ella lo podía hacer.

"Oh…bueno tal vez podamos ir a la playa, me han dicho que los atardeceres ahí son geniales"

"No estaría mal"

Aunque Anna tenia muchas ganas de asistir al evento que Olaf le había dicho. Tampoco podía obligar a Elsa a asistir, mucho menos enfadarse con ella y menos cuando Elsa le sonreía. Vaya que si Anna estaba perdidamente enamorada de la rubia platino.

"Por cierto Elsa, ¿qué usas para tener siempre tu cabello tan hermoso?"- dijo Anna tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Es secreto de estado"- decía Elsa tratando de bromear sobre el asunto.

"Ya veo, ¿no quieres decirme ese secreto?"- Anna comenzaba a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Elsa, con una mirada picara.

Sus mejillas inmediatamente cambiaron de color. Si Anna se perdía por completo cuando Elsa le sonreía, a Elsa le pasaba lo mismo cuando Anna entraba en su facete de "chica coqueta". Pero justo en el momento en que Anna planeaba besarla, Elsa se separo ligeramente. A la distancia Elsa logro distinguir el auto del padre de Anna, la pelirroja también lo y simplemente soltó un suspiro.

"Elsa…¿cuándo le diremos a nuestros padres…sobre…tu sabes lo nuestro?"

"Sera pronto Anna…creo que hora de que me vaya"

"Si supongo que si"- dijo Anna con cierta tristeza.

"Te veré pronto…princesa"- dicho esto Elsa, deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Anna solo se quedo estática, ante la muestra de afecto de su novia. Elsa a veces tenia sus momentos, momentos como ese, en donde le demostraba a Anna sus sentimos, claro al mas puro estilo de Elsa. La pelirroja termino por despedirse y antes de entrar a su casa, se quedo mirando como poco a poco, aquel se perdía de su vista.

Al entrar de nuevo a su casa, le sorprendió ver a sus padres sentados en la sala. Como si quisieran hablar muy seriamente con ella.

"Anna, ¿quieres sentarte? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo"- dijo su padre.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"- decía Anna mientras tomaba su lugar.

"Anna…¿estas saliendo con esa chica, Elsa Blizzard?"-pregunto su padre de una manera directa.

"¿¡Qué!?"- exclamaron su madre y ella al mismo tiempo.

Aquella pregunta le había caído como un balde de agua fría. ¿cómo es que su padre se había enterado? Su padre no tenia cuenta de Facebook o algo así para que se hubiera percatado de su relación.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"- pregunto Anna, que miraba fijamente a su padre.

"El padre de Elsa me lo a dicho, esta mañana en la oficina"

¿El padre de Elsa? Por supuesto era mas que obvio. Anna había olvidado que su padre ahora trabajaba para esa empresa, la compañía Blizzard, pero entonces si el padre de Elsa lo sabia, eso quería decir que…

"Anna ¿es cierto esto que dice tu padre?"- pregunto su madre que aun digería la noticia.

"Si es verdad"- dijo Anna mientras tomaba aire- "Elsa Blizzard es mi novia y no es quería ocultárselos, lo que pasa es que Elsa es…como decirlo…algo tímida y esto es nuevo para ella, como para mi y solo estábamos esperando el…

"¿Puedo hablar contigo Anna? A solas"- dicho esto la madre de Elsa, le lanzo una mirada a su esposo, que de inmediato comprendió.

Su padre simplemente le brindo un sonrisa y paso a retirarse de las sala, para así dejar a las dos mujeres, madre e hija, a solas.

"Mamá te juro que si los a decir pero…"

"¿Estas enamorada de esa chica?"- una vez mas su madre la interrumpía.

"Espera ¿qué?"- Anna sacudió su cabeza ante la interrogante- "Ya se a donde vas con eso. Mamá ya aprendí mi lección, se que no te puedes enamorar de la primer persona que conoces. Pero con Elsa es distinto, la eh ido conociendo durante el tiempo que llevamos aquí y… ella es…bueno es… especial"

"Anna..."- dijo su madre cambiando su tono de voz, de pasar de un tono serio o ahora se escuchaba mucho mas maternal- "Es solo que tengo miedo, ya pasamos por algo así…tu pasaste ya por esto. No quiero que nuestra familia tenga que cambiar de nuevo de hogar, yo confió en ti plenamente…pero no se si confiar en esa chica"

Anna se acerco para darle y un abrazo a su madre. Ella entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento, en cierta forma todo era culpa de Anna. Pero esta vez seria diferente, ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

"Ella jamás me haría daño…créeme lo se"- dijo Anna separándose de su madre.

"Espero que tengas razón"

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, dejando a su madre mucho mas tranquila. Ya estando en su habitación, Anna se dejo caer sobre su cama, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Seguramente Elsa la matara cuando se entere de todo esto, pero no podía hablar con ella, no ahora. Tal vez podría hablarle a su prima Merida y pedirle un consejo o despejar su mente hablando con Rapunzel, Olaf o Kristoff. Todo parecía una buena idea, pero Anna no terminaba por convencerse, necesitaba de un momento a solas.

Levantándose de su cama y mirando a su reloj de pared que marcaba las tres en punto. Salió de su habitación rumbo a la recamara de sus padres. Ahí se encontraba su padre que estaba mirando la televisión.

"Papá ¿puedes prestarme el auto?"

"¿El auto? ¿para que lo quieres?"

"Estoy algo…tu sabes…solo quiero dar unas vueltas por la zona nada mas"

"Pero no tienes licencia de conducir, Anna"

"Solo serán por un momento, te prometo que no me meteré en problemas"

Su padre la miro algo extrañada, resoplo por un momento antes de lanzar su veredicto.

"Esta bien Anna, confió en ti, las llaves están la mesa de la entrada. Pero si te detiene la policía por conducir sin licencia, no me busques"- dijo su padre tratando de bromear.

"Lo prometo señor"- contesto Anna de la misma forma.

**XXXXXXX**

En uno de las bares del centro de la ciudad. Rachel y Hans ya hacían tomando unas cervezas, la chica del cabello oscuro lo había citado para felicitarlo por su publicación en Facebook hace unos días. Aunque a Rachel ya se había enterado de que Elsa y Anna habían hecho ya "formal" su relación, eso no quitaba merito a lo que ella planeaba. Sabia que esto era como una bola de nieve, que poco a poco se volvería mas y mas grande.

Hans no podía negar, que todo ese asunto de Elsa y de Anna le molestaba. Pero la idea de ver a la rubia platino metida en problemas, le hacia sentirse de cierta forma, feliz, si es que se le pudiera llamar así. A Hans no le gustaba ser el conejillo de indias de Rachel.

"Tengo que confesarte algo, Hans"- dijo Rachel luego de darle un trago a su cerveza- "Hubo un momento en el que dude, si en verdad ibas a hacerlo"

"Da lo mismo. Y ¿ahora que sigue?"

"Paciencia pelirrojo, hay que esperar el momento adecuado. Si soltamos todo de una sola vez, seria imprudente"

"Me siento como si trabajara para la mafia o alga así"

"No seas dramático, veelo de esta forma. Tu y yo somos solamente socios y nada mas, queremos lo mismo ¿no es así?"

"Así que el enemigo de mi enemigo, ahora es mi amigo, ¿eso me quieres decir?"

"Algo así"- dijo Ranchel sonriendo.

"Bueno como sea, yo me voy de aquí"- dijo Hans terminando su cerveza y dejando el dinero en la barra.

"¿Qué ya te vas? La noche es joven o no me digas que tu no aguantas tomarte mas de dos cervezas"

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que quedar aquí a tomar contigo…nos vemos"

Rachel no hizo caso omiso a la despedida de Hans. Este salió algo pensativo del bar, frotándose la cara con sus manos.

A cierta distancia de ahí, Anna manejaba sin prestar mucha atención al camino. Había recorrido ya casi todo Arendelle, también habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que salió de su casa, tan es así, que ya se había hecho de noche. Algo era seguro, su padre la mataría pero ya encontraría alguna excusa para eso. Luego sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron, pisando el freno a todo lo que daba, sintiendo un fuerte jalón. Unos pocos centímetros mas y hubiera arrollado a aquella persona. Anna puso las luces intermitentes del auto y se dispuso a bajar para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

Cuando por fin pudo distinguir quien era esa persona. Anna sintió un nudo en el estomago, hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera arrollado.

"Oye que yo haya tenido algo que ver con Elsa, no te da derecho a querer arrollarme"- respondió Hans algo ofendido.

"En realidad si lo tendría, ¿por qué no te pones otra vez frente al auto? Estoy segura de que esta vez no fallare"- contesto Anna con sarcasmo.

"Me matas de risa Anna"- dijo Hans mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

Hans no quiso seguir mas la conversación y se disponía a irse del lugar. Cuando unas palabras de Anna lo hicieron regresar.

"¿Por lo hiciste, Hans?"- pregunto Anna.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"No te hagas como el que no sabe. Me refiero a la foto, ¿por qué la subiste?"

"Quería divertirme eso es todo"

"Mientes"- dijo Anna muy seria.

"¿Qué?"

"Esa foto no la pudiste haber tomado tu. Fue esa tal Rachel quien te pidió hacerlo ¿verdad?"

"Pueda que si sea verdad. Aun así, yo puedo hacer lo que a mi se me de la gana"- Hans sentía coraje al recordar que, efectivamente, Rachel se lo había pedido- "Si quieres reclamarle, hazlo ahora"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella esta ahí dentro"- dijo Hans señalando el bar de donde venia, este tenia un letrero que decía "Noche de karaoke"

Terminando de decir eso, Hans volvía a tomar su camino. Dejando a Anna con la palabra en la boca.

"¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿qué pretendes?"- pregunto Anna.

"Tómalo como quieras…adiós, Anna"

Anna reacciono cuando escucho el claxon de otro auto. Recordando que estaba estacionada a media calle, de inmediato regreso a su auto para esta vez si estacionarse correctamente. ¿Seria cierto lo que le había dicho Hans? Que Rachel estaba ahí adentro. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, había un común denominador en toda esta situación, para bien o para mal. De no ser por la presencia de Rachel y aquella fotografía, Anna y Elsa aun seguirían ocultando su relación, ella había sido la que tomo esa foto. Con solo esa acción, había provocado una serie de hechos que podrían tener consecuencias graves.

Tomando sus cosas y saliendo de su auto, Anna se paro justo en la entrada de aquel. Vaya que tenia muchas cosas que decirle aquella chica, pero verdaderamente tenia el valor, ¿lo tendría? Sin pensárselo mucho decidió por fin entrar, el bar no era tan grande, había barra, mesas distribuidas por lados. Había un pequeño escenario donde la gente se subía a "cantar" hoy en la noche de karaoke. Agudizo un poco su vista para tratar de ubicar a la chica, no le fue nada difícil encontrarla, Rachel se encontraba en la barra, a poco metros de ella.

Anna camino algo nerviosa hacia la dirección de Rachel. Esta no parecía prestar atención a nada que no fuera su cerveza. Anna por fin se detenía, justo a lado de la chica. Rachel sintió la presencia de la pelirroja y volteo para mirar de pies a cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"-pregunto Rachel.

"Quiero hablar contigo"

"¿Cómo sabia que estaba aquí? Bueno eso no importa, yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo"

"Yo…solo…"- a la pelirroja le costaba hablar- "Solo quería decirte que…dejes de molestarme a mi y a Elsa"

"Como te había dicho en aquella ocasión, niña. Mi problema es con Elsa y no contigo"

"Elsa ahora es mi novia y se te metes con ella te metes conmigo"

"Uuy que ruda. Quien diría que detrás de esa imagen de niña inocente que tienes, se esconde una chica feroz"- decía Rachel en tono de burla.

"Me parece algo ridículo lo que estas tratando de hacer. Pero aun así no permitiré que lastime a Elsa, no otra vez"

"Hablas como ese tan Hans, ¿Acaso tu querida noviecita, no te a contado lo que paso entre nosotras?"

"Me dijo lo suficiente y ¿sabes unas cosa? Pienso que solo eres una persona resentida, que no admite las cosas y que…"

"Escúchame bien porque solo te lo diré una sola vez"- decía Rachel optando una actitud desafiante- "¿crees que eres la primer persona en demostrarle amor, cariño, comprensión a Elsa? ¿qué tienes tu que te hace tan especial? O mejor dicho ¿qué tienes tú, para que Elsa sienta algo especial por ti?

Anna simplemente se quedo hecha un hielo, antes las palabras de aquella chica. Que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Yo le ofrecí todo lo que tenia, cuando ella mas lo necesitaba. Le di mi apoyo al cien por ciento y todo ¿para que? Para que ella se volviera esa…reina de hielo y me mandara al diablo. Ella pudo haber encontrado una salida a todos sus problemas…"

"Eso no es verdad. Tu querías que Elsa huyera, que tirara todo a la basura para irse contigo. Pero si me lo preguntas, creo que Elsa fue muy madura en aceptar las consecuencias…tal vez no de la mejor manera…pero ella sabia bien que no podía hacer eso"

"Mira pelirroja, yo tengo mis razones para tenerle rencor. Ella jugo conmigo, hirió mis sentimientos y sabes ¿por qué? Por que ella es así, es una persona que no quiere abrir su corazón"

"Elsa me a demostrado lo contrario, cuando esta conmigo ella…"

"Por eso te pregunto una vez mas ¿qué te hace tan especial? Ella ya lo hizo una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo volverá hacer? Ahora contigo"

Anna estaba hirviendo de coraje. Quería golpearla en ese mismo instante, con lo primero que tuviera a la mano, fuera lo que fuera. Rachel termino por pagar su cuenta, no sin antes decirle algo a Anna.

"Nadie que me haga daño, se va sin recibir lo que se merece"- dijo Rachel con una voz profunda- "Buena suerte con tu…noviecita"

Rachel termino de irse de aquel lugar. Anna era un manojo de nervios, no solo por el coraje que sentía, si no por las dudas que ahora se formulaban en su cabeza. ¿Seria verdad lo que Rachel le dijo? ¿Elsa seria capaz de hacerle lo mismo? Anna se sentó en la barra con la respiración algo agitada, cuando una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla. ¿Era en verdad ella tan especial?

"Oye niña"- la voz del bartender la hizo regresar- "¿Vas a querer que te sirva algo?"

"Yo…este…"

**XXXXXXX**

Una Elsa muy preocupada se encontraba en la sala de su departamento. Era como la tercera vez que había intentado a hablar con Anna, ya era una costumbre que Elsa le hablara a la pelirroja luego de que esta terminara de hacer sus deberes. Anna siempre le contestaba a la primera vez pero en esta ocasión era diferente. No era algo fuera del otro mundo, podían existir mil y un razones posibles por las que Anna no podía contestar. Tal vez no encontraba su celular, quizás había salido con sus padres y lo olvido, también podía ser que Anna se encontrara ocupada.

Sea cual fuera la razón, a Elsa le parecía bastante extraño. Ya ni siquiera un mensaje le había mandado.

"Tienes que calmarte un poco"- dijo Bella que se encontraba frente a ella, con un tazón de palomitas mirando la televisión.

"Solo estoy preocupada"- respondió Elsa.

"Elsa, se que todo esto de tener una relación es nuevo para ti. Pero de vez en cuando todos necesitamos nuestro espacio"

"Eso lo se perfectamente, es solo…que me parece…raro que no responda mis llamadas"

"¿Por qué no intentas llamar a su casa?"

Llamar a su casa parecía una buena idea. Pero Elsa sentía que eso la haría parecer como una chica desesperada, pero es que en verdad ella estaba preocupada por Anna. Armándose de valor, busco entre sus contacto el numero de la casa de Anna y dispuesta a marcar.

Segundos después de haber marcado, alguien contentaba el teléfono.

"¿Diga?"- se escucho la voz de una mujer.

"Ah…si hola buenas noches, ¿es la casa de la familia Sunshine?"- pregunto Elsa con sus excelentes modales.

"Si aquí es, ¿qué desea?"

"Estoy buscando a Anna, ¿se encuentra a ahí?"

"¿A Anna? ¿Quién la busca?"

Elsa dudo un momento, si era buena idea el decir su nombre. Por la voz había deducido que aquella mujer se trataba de la madre de Anna.

"Es…Elsa Blizzard, soy compañera de Anna en la universidad. Vera eh tratado de comunicarme con ella pero contesta su celular, ¿cree que me pueda comunicar con ella?"

"Oh ya veo…"- hubo un pequeño silencio en la conversación- "Anna no se encuentra, hace algunas horas salió en el auto de su padre y no a regresado"

Elsa sintió una leve punzada en su pecho. ¿dónde estaba Anna?

"Ya veo, bueno muchas gracias por decírmelo. Lamento llamar a esta hora"

"Descuida, le diré a Anna que se comunique contigo en cuanto llegue"

"Se lo agradecería mucho, hasta pronto"

La llamada había terminado. Y con esto la preocupación de Elsa creció, tenia que encontrar a Anna, ¿tal vez se había metido en problemas? Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a salir a buscar a la pelirroja.

Elsa trataba de conducir lentamente, tratando de localizar el auto del padre de Anna o en su defecto a la pelirroja. Por un lapso de una hora recorrió las zonas que, según lo que Elsa conocía de Anna, solía frecuentar. En su momento estuvo tentada a pedir ayuda a la policía, aunque lo pensó mejor, eso tal vez le traería mas problemas a Anna, de los que seguramente ya tenia.

Su búsqueda no parecía tener resultado. Elsa miraba entre sus contactos, para ver si de pura casualidad tenia los números de Rapunzel, de Kristoff o de Olaf, tal vez ellos sabrían donde se encontraba Anna. Se decepciono al ver que no tenia ninguno de esos números. Elsa opto dar una ultima vuelta mas por el centro de la ciudad, quizás Anna ya estaba en su casa, pero eso no borraba para nada la preocupación que sentía. Cuando parecía que no había ninguna señal de la pelirroja, Elsa freno casi de seco, había encontrado por fin el auto. Elsa no perdió tiempo y se estaciono cerca de aquel auto. Bajo a toda prisa, pero le sorprendió en no encontrar a nadie dentro de este, Anna tenia que estar cerca de ahí. Alzando la vista trato de ubicar algún posible lugar donde la pelirroja pudiera estar y justo enfrente de ella, estaba un bar con un letrero que decía "Noche de Karaoke"

¿Anna estaría en un bar? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, por lo que Elsa rápidamente cruzo la calle y entro al susodicho bar. Ya una vez dentro de el, trato de ubicar si entre todas esas personas, se encontraba una pelirroja, su pelirroja. Pero no había rastros de ella, su insistencia la llevo a la barra…

"Buenas noches"- dijo Elsa al barman.

"¿Te sirvo algo, linda?- pregunto el hombre.

"No gracias…¿quería saber si de casualidad no ha visto a una chica pelirroja entrar aquí? Es un poco mas baja que yo, casi siempre lleva dos trenzas en su cabello y suele a veces divagar al hablar"

"Oh si esa chica. Esta en el baño de mujeres, lleva ahí un rato, supongo que después de varios tragos yo también estaría ahí"

Elsa pensó lo peor. Anna quizás estaba en el baño, vomitando o algo peor. Sin pensarlo corrió hasta el baño de mujeres, donde por fin la vio. La chica que traía su cabeza vuelta loca, estaba ahí, mirándose al espejo. Anna se percato de que Elsa estaba y rápidamente sonrió, demostrando que si estaba algo pasada de copas.

"Anna Sunshine, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?"- regaño Elsa.

"Oh…Elsa…mi querida Elsa ¿tu que…haces aquí?"- Anna no estaba tan ebria como Elsa pensó, aunque si le costaba algo de trabajo hablar.

"Te eh estado buscando por todas partes"

"¿Tú? Me estabas…buscando"- Anna sonrió ante en lindo acto de Elsa- "Eso prueba entonces que si…soy especial…para ti"

"¿De que hablas, Anna?"

"Fue esa chica…Rachel"

"¿Qué? ¿hablaste con ella?"

"Ella me dijo que…que era lo que me hacia especial….no sabia que pensar…pero veo que si soy especial para ti…"

"Anna…tu eres…eres muy especial para mi y no importa lo que ella te diga…eres especial"

"Gra-gracias"- dijo Anna sacudiendo su cabeza y dirigiéndose al lavabo para mojarse la cara –"Creo que ya me siento mejor…perdón por haberte preocupado Elsa"

"Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí"- sonrió Elsa a la pelirroja.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes…tienes que tomar unos tragos conmigos"

Y antes de que Elsa protestara, Anna ya la jalaba del brazo y la llevaba una vez a la barra. Donde Anna pidió que les sirvieran dos shots.

"Anna hay que irnos, ahora mismo"- decía Elsa.

"Vamos solo uno…y ya"- dijo Anna haciendo cara de perrito regañado.

"Ni creas que con esos ojos me vas a convencer, Sunshine"- pero Anna seguía y seguía con su mirada- "Esta bien…pero solo uno ¿ok?

"Sabia que te convencería"- dicho esto las dos chicas brindaron y tomaron sus shots –"Woow, tráeme otros dos"

"Anna solo era uno y ya"

"Vamos Elsa, no seas…aguafiestas"

"No soy aguafiestas, tus padres deben de estar preocupados"

"Esta bien… pero antes"

Y de un solo movimiento, Anna terminaba por tomarse los dos últimos shots que había pedido. Provocando la molestia de Elsa, pero lo que mas quería era sacar a Anna de ahí antes de algo malo pasara. El barman había guardado las llaves y el celular de Anna, supongo para que la pelirroja no cometiera ninguna estupidez, mientras se encontrara en ese estado.

"Sabes algo Elsa…"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu…eres…es decir…tu me viniste a buscar hasta aquí"

"Te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario"

"¿Enserio me seguirías? Incluso hasta…el espacio"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, Anna?"

"Ven…sígueme"

Anna volvia a separarse de Elsa, pero esta vez, Anna se subio al pequeño escenario del bar. Hablo con el operador, que era el encargado de poner las canciones en el karaoke y tomando el micrófono hizo un anuncio.

"¡Buenas noches a todos!"

"Anna baja de ahí, en este instante"- Elsa parecía mas ser su madre, que su novia en esos momentos.

"Quiero dedicarle esta canción a…mi…novia Elsa"- decía Anna señalando a la rubia platino, provocando algunos gritos de animo a las dos chicas – "Y dice así…- con esto la música empezaba a sonar.

_Anywhere you wanna go,  
Anything you need to know,  
All the best in life, I want to get it for you.  
Baby, I just feel so fine.  
I imagine that you're mine.  
In my world you're gold.  
I only want to protect you._

_Whatever I want I get.  
I want shooting stars.  
Whatever I need I have.  
When I'm with you._

_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.  
The moon is shining for you.  
It knows that I adore you.  
Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away.  
And you will see what I mean,  
If you just follow me in my dreams._

_I was searching everywhere.  
Suddenly I saw you there.  
And my love arrived, just in the nick of time.  
Life floats on a movie screen.  
You're the star of my scene.  
Live on the edge of a knife,  
Larger than life!_

_Whatever I want I get.  
No one can take your place.  
Whatever I need I have.  
When I see your face._

_Follow me inside, outside, through the stratosphere.  
The moon is shining for you.  
It knows that I adore you.  
Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away.  
And you will see what I mean,  
If you follow me in my dreams._

Las personas en el bar no pararon de aplaudir. Aun y en el, no tal estado, en que se encontraba, no había cantado tan mal. Elsa no pudo tampoco, ocultar su risa ante el acto que Anna había hecho, sin embargo su expresión cambio drásticamente, al ver que Anna empezaba a perder el equilibrio.

Reflejos casi felinos, Elsa logro atraparla. Elsa no paro de regañarla por su actitud tan inmadura, pero era en vano, los efectos del alcohol por fin habían hecho estragos en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Con ayuda del barman, Elsa por fin logro sacar a Anna de ese lugar y llevarla a su auto. ¿ahora que debía de hacer? Lo mas lógico era llevarla a su casa y hablar con sus padres sobre lo ocurrido, pero Elsa opto por otra cosa. Sin pensarlo mucho arranco su coche rumbo a su departamento, durante el camino Elsa llamo a Bella para contarle, omitiendo ciertas partes, sobre lo que había pasado y pidiéndole ayuda para subir a Anna hasta su departamento.

Al llegar la castaña no pudo contener la risa de ver a Elsa en esa situación. La rubia platino le hizo una cara de pocos amigos a Bella, que solo se limito a soltar una pequeña risa antes de ayudarla. Una vez que lograron entrar al departamento, Elsa se dispuso a llevar a Anna a su habitación. Por esta noche Anna dormiría ahí y Elsa dormiría en la sala. Había a acostado a Anna con las mismas ropa que llevaba puestas, lo mas sensato era que Elsa le prestara algo mas cómodo para dormir, pero la simple idea de "desvestir" a Anna hizo que a Elsa la invadiera una enorme vergüenza. Se cercioro de que Anna estuviera cómoda y salió de la habitación, había sido una noche muy dura para las dos.

Elsa llamo una vez mas a la casa de Anna. Para su suerte de Elsa, o al menos eso parecía, su madre fue la que contesto. Elsa le explico con un poco mas de detalle todo lo que había pasado, la madre de Anna simplemente se limito a decirle a Elsa que cuidara bien de su hija que ya ella después, se las arreglaría con ella. Al terminar la llamada, Elsa se tiro en el sofá de su sala, no podía creer en el problema que se había metido. Aunque sin saber porque, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Elsa estaba tranquila de que Anna ahora estaba a salvo.

* * *

**Hooola lectores :D como están? Me extrañaron jeje bueno supongo que no fui tanto tiempo como yo pensé. Bueno, que tal les pareció el capitulo de esta vez? Les gusto? Si es así no olviden de dejarme un review con su opinión ¿vale?**

**Queria decirles que muchas gracias por el apoyo que esta teniendo esta historia :D woow encerio que aveces no me la creo jeje Espero estar haciendo las cosas bien y llevando la historia por buen camino. Nos veremos en otra ocasión jeje cuidense un abrazo :D**

Taisho Hanako **jeje espero que en esta ocasión no te haya despertado jajaja ;) Desde un principio había decidido que Elsa no tendría poderes, no se creo que no sabia como manejar esa cuestión. Y creo que muchas de las cosas que pasaran en este fic seran como tu dices "inesparadas" jeje Habra cosas que, supongo que serán mas que obvias, pero tratare de siempre tenerlos con la expectativa de que algo nuevo vaya a pasar :D Te mando un abrazo de oso meloso jaaja y nos veremos luego :D chaou chaou**

AaronVS3 **Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya entretenido ;) Un saludo :D**

Madh-M **Espero que te hayas dado una idea mas clara de como es Rachel, que por cierto esta basada en una persona real que yo conocí alguna vez ;) Aparentemente mi descanso no fue taaaan largo jaja Creo que solo quería sentirme libre (libre soy XD) por unos dias :D espero otro review tuyo :D un saludo.**

**PD: ¿Para cuando la actualización de "Autobuses y Chocolates"? La ****exijo yaaa XD**

AzblueHell **Jejeje como dije, creo que la palabra que define a este fic es inesperado. Y tienes razon, despeje mi mente unos dias y las palabras fluyeron :D gracias por tu review te mando un saludo ;)**


	13. ¿Celos?

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Capitulo 13

Anna sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se movía de un lado al otro, por toda la cama, mientras soltaba un ligero quejido. Pero luego de unos momentos Anna se percato de algo, había un aroma muy peculiar y no hablamos del olor a alcohol que Anna despedía en ese momento. Era otro aroma, un aroma que ella lo conocía perfectamente.

"Elsa…Elsa…Elsa"

Se comenzó a tallar los ojos con sus manos y empezó a estirarse. Pasaron unos segundos para que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, en el lugar donde estaba. "Es el…cuarto…el cuarto de Elsa" se dijo así misa y efectivamente, Anna se encontraba en el cuarto de Elsa. Ya había estado en un par de ocasiones en ese lugar, pero siempre había sido en compañía de Elsa ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿por qué no estaba es su casa? Anna trataba de recordar lo que había pasado, pero su dolor de cabeza no la dejaba tranquila.

Con la punta de sus dedos, se frotaba su cabeza para tratar de recordar. Y poco a poco las imágenes empezaron a ser claras.

"Rachel…un bar…Elsa llego…oh no" exclamo Anna, al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado ayer en la noche.

Anna ni siquiera se molesto en buscar sus zapatos y decidió salir de la habitación para buscar a Elsa. Empezó a caminar a paso lento por aquel pequeño pasillo del departamento. Cuando llego la sala no que un de los sofás, había cobijas y una almohada, posiblemente ahí había sido donde Elsa durmió ayer en la noche.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente"- Anna reacciono ante aquella voz.

"¿Bella? ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué que hago aquí? Pues yo vivo aquí"- dijo Bella riendo ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

"Oh es verdad…entonces ¿qué hago yo aquí?...¿qué paso ayer?...¿donde esta Elsa?"

"Hey, hey cálmate, ten Elsa te dejo esta nota. Me dijo que te la diera en cuanto te despertaras"

La castaña le entrego una hoja, donde Elsa le explicaba con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado. Anna se llevo las manos a la cara, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho y todo por lo que había hecho pasar a Elsa.

"Pero…¿por qué Elsa me trajo aquí y no me llevo a mi casa?"- pregunto Anna desconcertada.

"A mi no me mires. Yo estaba muy tranquila viendo una película, cuando Elsa me había llamado diciendo que la ayudara"

"Mis padres me van a matar…¿mis padres?...¿el auto?"

"¿Qué auto?"

"El auto de mi padre….oh rayos, es oficial estoy muerta. Mi papá va a asesinarme….no puedo…"

"Cálmate Anna, lee el reverso de la hoja"- dijo Bella señalando la hoja que Anna sostenía en su mano.

Anna no se había dado cuenta de eso. En la parte de atrás de la hoja, Elsa explicaba que ella se había hecho cargo del auto de su padre y que no se preocupara. También le mencionaba que ella llegaría lo mas pronto posible saliendo de la escuela y que por el momento se quedara en el departamento.

"Bueno Anna, tengo que irme"- dijo Bella.

"Espera ¿qué? Yo….no puedo...no puedo quedarme"

"Claro que si puedes. Mira hay comida en el refrigerador, puedes darte un baño si quieres, porque hasta acá llega tu olor a Bacardi viejo"

La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. Soltando un enorme suspiro, acepto la oferta de quedarse en el departamento hasta que Elsa llegara. Termino por despedirse de Bella y una vez que la rubia se había ido, procedió a volver al cuarto de Elsa. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Anna sentía una enorme felicidad, Elsa se había preocupado por ella. No solo la había ido a buscar a aquel bar, si no que además de eso, Elsa la había dejado dormir en su casa, en su habitación.

Cualquier otra persona había visto a Anna, como una novia loca, al tomar una de las almohadas de la cama de Elsa y olerla. El aroma de su tan querida Elsa entro por sus fosas nasales y la invadió de pies a cabeza. Anna salió de su pequeño trance, para dirigirse al baño que Elsa tenia en su habitación, para darse un buen baño, aunque volviera a ponerse la misma ropa, por lo menos procuraría no oler a alcohol barato.

Las horas pasaban muy lento. Anna no dejaba de mirar el reloj, su celular ya hacia un buen rato que se había apagado. Se imaginaba la cara de su madre hecha un manojo de nervios y también se preguntaba, ¿qué era lo que Elsa les había dicho? ¿Qué excusa o historia había inventado? Anna se encontraba mirando la televisión en la sala, cuando el sonido de unas llaves la hizo mirar hacia la puerta. Elsa por fin había llegado, pero lucia algo cansada, la imagen que daba la rubia platino era como de una persona que no tuvo una buena noche.

Anna la saludo tímidamente, mientras Elsa le respondió el saldo de la misma manera. Anna de inmediato se levanto de su lugar y abrazo a Elsa lo mas fuerte que pudo.

"Elsa, discúlpame…enserio yo no quería hacerte pasar por todo esto. No sabia lo que hacia, bueno ósea si sabia lo que hacia pero no recuerdo en que momento perdí el control…yo solo quería que…"

"Anna…"

"Si no hubiera sido por esa idiota de Rachel…yo no hubiera y tu no tampoco hubieras…"

"Anna ¡cálmate!"- grito la Elsa haciendo que Anna se sorprendiera- "No estoy enfadada contigo, ni mucho menos"

"Espera ¿qué?"- Anna no entendía- "Pero tendrías que estarlo. Es decir mírate, dormiste en ese sillón por mi culpa, hice que te preocuparas por mi…"

"Pero Anna, tu me preocupas"

"Lo se pero no quería que esto pasara. Mis padres van a matarme, perdí clases y yo…"

"Anna quieres tranquilizarte"

"Esta bien…estoy bien…."- la pelirroja soltó un enorme suspiro- "Listo ya…estoy mejor"

"Bien…ahora vámonos. Le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría después de la escuela"

"¿Mi madre? ¿qué fue lo que les dijiste?"

"Te lo contare en el camino, ven vamos"

Elsa tomo de la mano a Anna, que a pesar de haberle dicho a Elsa que estaba mas tranquila, aun seguía con los nervios de punta. Esta no seria la primera vez que Anna hacia algo así, pero eso había sido antes de que decidiera "cambiar".

Tal y como Elsa se lo había prometido. Durante en trayecto a la casa Anna, la rubia platino empezó a contarle todo lo que había dicho a su madre. Elsa no era buena mintiendo, en si nunca lo a sido, por lo que no supo que historia inventar y opto por decir la verdad. Anna se tumbaba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras se frotaba la cara con sus manos. Elsa trataba una vez de tranquilizarla, diciéndole que sus padres comprendían la situación y que no se molestarían con Anna, que claro la pelirroja sabia que esto era mentira.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Anna. Elsa empezaba a despedirse pero fue detenida por las palabras de la pelirrojas.

"Oh ni pienses en huir de esto, señorita Blizzard"- dijo Anna con tono de mando.

"Espera ¿qué?"

"¡Oye esa es mi línea! Dije que ni se te ocurra huir, tu tienes también la culpa de todo esto"

"¿Yo? Yo no fui la que salió a embriagarse a un bar del centro"

"Tal vez no, pero tu fuiste la que decidió en que era mejor llevarme a tu departamento en ve de traerme a mi casa. Así que si mis padres me dan el regaño de mi vida, que también sea a ti"- decía Anna cruzando sus brazos.

"Anna, no vengo en las mejores condiciones. Además si tus padres ya saben lo nuestro…tal vez…nos hagan preguntas"

"Eso dalo por hecho"- pero de un momento a otro, Anna tomaba de la mano a Elsa y cambiaba su actitud- "Todo va estar bien…¿lo harías por mi?"

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de Anna. Definitivamente esa no era la mejor forma de "presentarse" formalmente con los padres de Anna. Pero la pelirroja tenia razón, ella también tenia culpa en esto y tenia que cargar con la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Un sudor frio que le recorría el rostro, de la misma forma se sentía Anna, las dos tomaron una buena cantidad de aire y se dispusieron a entrar a la casa.

No habían pasado ni un segundo, cuando la madre de Anna las sorprendió a las dos chicas. Ambas abrieron sus ojos como platos, eso había sido una gran sorpresa.

"¡Anna Sunshine! ¿Me puedes explicar en que estabas pensando? Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tu padre y yo. Pensé que ya no ibas a volver a hacer este tipo de cosas y…"

"Mamá…"- Anna trataba de calmar a su madre.

"Nada de "mamá" Anna y que ni se te ocurra hacer esa cara de perrito, porque esta vez no funcionara…"

"Mamá…"-decía Anna señalando a Elsa, mientras esta solo sonreía tímidamente.

"Pero es que tu…oh…Elsa…hay que pena"- decía la madre de Anna que tragaba salida sintiéndose avergonzada.

"Buenas tardes, señora Sunshine. Es un placer el volver a verla"

"Elsa…buenas tardes, lo mismo digo, es un gusto el volver a verte. Quiero disculparme por la actitud inmadura, poco sensata, despistada de mi hija"

Anna le lanzo una mirada a su madre, de que ya no estuviera describiéndola de esa manera. Elsa seguía con aquella sonrisa tímida y no tenia muchas ganas de entrar a la conversación.

"Bueno dejaremos estas platicas para después. ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a la mesa para comer?"- dijo la madre de Anna.

"Si, ¿quieres quedarte, Elsa?"

"Oh no quiero molestarlos"

"No es ninguna molestia, Anna ¿por qué no me ayudas a poner la mesa?"- Anna obedeció a su madre, dejando a Elsa sola en la entrada.

Elsa se quedo estática en la entrada, mirando como Anna era jalada del brazo por su madre, que a la distancia parecía susurrarle algo. Aunque Anna ya no era una adolecente, en ciertas ocasiones se comportaba como tal. Elsa sacudió la cabeza en un instante al escuchar el carraspeo de una persona atrás de ella, el padre de Anna estaba ahí.

"Buenas tardes, creo que no nos han presentado"- decía el padre de Anna sonriendo muy amigable.

"Oh…me disculpo. Buenas tardes señor Sunshine, mi nombre es Elsa…"

"Blizzard…eres la hija de Adgar ¿cierto?"- interrumpió el hombre.

"¿Qué?...es decir…así es señor, Adgar Blizzard es mi padre. Es un gusto conocerlo"

"El gusto es mío, señorita Blizzard"

"Espero que los trabajadores de mi padre, le hayan entregado su auto en perfecta condiciones"

Elsa le había pedido un "favor a Kai, el fie mayordomo de su familia, mandar por el auto del padre de Anna que se encontraba varado en el centro de la ciudad.

"Descuida, mi esposa me explico todo y no hubo ningún inconveniente"- dijo sonriendo el amable hombre.

"Me alegra escuchar eso"- contesto Elsa de la misma manera.

"Quiero disculparme si Anna te ocasiono algún problema"

"Ninguno señor, Anna es…bueno ella…"

"Descuida, mi esposa y yo ya lo sabemos"- era cierto. Anna le había mencionado que Adgar, el padre de Elsa, le había dicho a su padre sobre su relación.

"Quiero disculparme con usted, si en algún momento mi padre…"

" Ni lo menciones, desde que empecé a trabajar para la compañía de tu padre, él a sido una persona muy amable"

"Mi padre valora mucho a cada uno de sus empleados, no se cual haya sido el motivo por el…"

"El solo esta preocupado por ti, Elsa. Pero supongo que eso será algo que tendrás que hablar con él"

Elsa le brindo una cálida sonrisa y acento con la cabeza. Momentos después, Anna aparecía para invitarlos a pasar a la mesa que ya estaba lista. Anna le había dicho a Elsa, que su madre cocinaba como los dioses y no mentía, Elsa nunca había probado algo similar en su vida a pesar de que había comido en finos restaurantes. La comida transcurrió de lo mas normal, aunque claro había una pequeña tensión entre todos, Anna se esperaba que sus padres las bombardearan con preguntas o que les dieran alguna platica incomoda sobre "noviazgo"

Afortunadamente para las dos, era momento para que Elsa se retirara. La rubia platino muy educada agradeció la comida y por decima vez se disculpaba por todas las molestias ocasionadas. Anna despidió a Elsa con un tierno beso en sus labios y agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por ella, Elsa solo sonreía ante las palabras de su tan querida pelirroja.

**XXXXXXX**

"¡Tu estas loca mujer, no pienso hacer eso!"- decía Hans que hablaba por teléfono.

"Si lo harás, así que escúchame bien. Si queremos que Elsa termine por colapsar, hay que quitar a esa tal Anna del camino"- respondía Rachel del otro lado de la línea.

"Ni de loco pienso hacerlo"

"Escucha, esas dos están enamoradas perdidamente la una de la otra. Así que la única opción que tenemos, es hacer que ese amor se destruya"

"Y crees que provocando celos sea la solución"

"Vaya no eres tan tonto como pensé"- dijo Rachel con sarcasmo.

"¿¡Qué dijiste!?"

"Tu aun sientes algo por Elsa. La conoces bien y si ya una vez lograste hacer que se enamore de ti, es natural que puedes volver a hacerlo"

"Aja con la única excepción de que Elsa me odia"

"Detalles, detalles, se que lo puedes hacer"

"¿Y por que tu no lo haces?"

"Porque lo único que siento por ella, es rencor y odio. Así que busca la manera de cómo hacerlo, adiós"

"Hey, hey, oye no me…maldita loca"

Hans tiraba su celular a su cama, mientras se pasaba sus manos por su cabello. Su cabeza todo lo daba vueltas, no había forma alguna de que el sintiera aun algo por Elsa y menos aún, tratar de volverla a conquistar. Ella estaba enamorada de Anna y eso nadie lo podía dudar.

Aunque lo suyo con Elsa ya había termino, quizás no de la mejor manera, pero al final ya había terminado. Hans mentiría si no reconociera que aun Elsa le atraía, tal vez mas por ser una chica hermosa que por otra cosa. Todo este asunto en el que se había metido, se empezaba a tornar bastante extraño para el, pero fuera lo que fuera, había que poner manos a la obra. Mirando entre todos sus contactos, el pelirrojo empezó a buscar el numero de Elsa, no le sorprendió en no encontrarlo, al igual que también él la había eliminado de Facebook.

Luego de su comida en la casa de los Sunshine y de haberse "presentado" formalmente ante los padres de Anna. Elsa se dirigía ahora a casa de sus padres, ella sabia que sus padres no la esperarían si no hasta mañana, pero eso era lo de menos. Elsa tenia algo de que hablar con su padre, aunque las palabras del padre de Anna eran sinceras. Al decir que Adgar, su padre, no tenia malas intenciones, si había algo sospechoso. Principalmente ¿cómo es que su padre se había enterado? ¿chismes? ¿rumores? ¿o algo mas?

Cuando por fin llego a la casa de sus padres, fue recibido como siempre por Kai. Pero en esta ocasión Elsa paso de largo y simplemente se concentro en ir al despacho de su padre.

"Adelante"- decía Adgar al escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta de su despacho.

"Hola papá"- saludo Elsa.

"Elsa, vaya que sorpresa. Te esperábamos mañana para cenar"

"Lo se"

"Pasa hija, siéntate…¿Qué es lo se te ofrece? ¿Sucede algo?"

"Papá…yo…si en realidad…si pasa algo"-decía Elsa bastante nerviosa.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" dijo su padre mirándola con cierta preocupación.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre Anna Sunshine y yo?"

Su padre al escuchar aquella pregunta. Tomo una postura seria, como si se tratara de alguna junta de negocios de su compañía.

"Elsa…escucha con mucha atención. Cuando paso lo tuyo con Hans, los rumores y también la compañía. Me prometí a mi mismo que mi hija no volvería a pasar por algo similar"

"Comprendo lo que quieres decir. Pero eh madurado bastante desde aquella ocasión y no solo eso. También eh comprendido que lo que hice no fue lo mejor, que yo misma creí esos rumores. Pero…desde que conocí a Anna…"

"Puedo imaginarlo, Elsa. Supongo que no puedo darte esa platica que un padre tiene con su hija respecto a tener un novio…"

"Papá por favor…"- contesto Elsa muy apenada.

"Esta bien comprendo. Elsa lo único que quiero es que seas feliz a toda costa y si esa chica…

"Ella no me hará daño…estoy segura de eso"- respondió Elsa con una ligera sonrisa.

Su padre aun lucia serio y preocupado. Pero al ver a su hija con aquella tierna sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que hacia mucho no veía, lo hizo relajarse mas. Quizás había estado exagerando al creer que Anna no era lo mejor para su tan querida hija Elsa.

Elsa comprendía mucho mejor ahora la situación que ella y Anna estaban pasando. Los padres de Ana estaban preocupados por su hija, debido a su pasado amoroso "extremo" que termino por afectar a su familia, al punto de hacerlos cambiar de ciudad, era normal que estuvieran preocupados que la historia se repitiera. Y por otro lado, estaban sus padres. Luego de su historia con Hans, los rumores que este había esparcido, Rachel y todas las consecuencias que eso genero. Era mas que claro que lo único que ahora querían era que su preciada hija, no volviera a estar inmiscuida en esa clase de asuntos, ya sea con un chico o con una chica.

Elsa opto por quedarse a cenar en casa de sus padres. Aquel tema de Anna ya no se volvió a tomar, tampoco por su madre que lucia bastante curiosa por saber quien era esa chica, que había logrado enamorar a su hija.

**XXXXXXX**

Cielo completamente despejado, una brisa de verano soplaba por todo Arendelle. El clima estaba perfecto. Elsa y Anna disfrutaban de la mejor manera de ese maravilloso clima, la rubia había decidió quitar el techo de su auto, aquel Cabrio color azul. El viento despeinaba a las dos chicas, que parecía no importarles en lo absoluto.

Era viernes y aun no habían elegido que hacer para ese fin de semana. Aunque después de la experiencia de esta semana, quizás lo ultimo que querían seria ir a alguna fiesta o algo parecido. Al llegar a la universidad, Anna le dijo a Elsa que se adelantaría para ir a ver a Rapunzel, a KrItoff y a Olaf. Elsa no tuvo problema con la petición de Anna, por lo que dejo que la pelirroja se adelantara.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"- Elsa reconoció aquella voz detrás suyo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- dijo la rubia platino encarando a Hans.

"No tienes porque ser tan grosera Elsa. ¿dónde quedaron tus buenos modales?"

"Yo no soy ninguna grosera"

"¿Entonces me dejas ayudarte?"

"Agradezco tu ayuda pero no, muchas gracias"- dijo Elsa dándole la espalda.

El pelirrojo soltó un enorme suspiro, antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra a Elsa.

A poca distancia del estacionamiento de la escuela. Anna les contaba a sus amigos, todo lo que había sido su historia del bar y del buen acto que Elsa había hecho por ella. Kristoff no paraba de reírse por la imprudencia de la pelirroja, Olaf solo se dedicaba a decir que el acto de Elsa era lo mas romántico del mundo y Rapunzel al igual que chico rubia no podía aguantar la risa.

Sin embargo Rapunzel paro de reír, al ver a la lejos a Hans hablando con Elsa y empezó a darle pequeños golpes con su codo a Anna.

"¿Qué pasa Rapunzel?"- dijo Anna al sentir el golpecito de su amiga.

"No quiero ser aguafiestas pero…creo que a tu chica la están cortejando"

"¿De que hablas?

"Hablo de eso"- decía Rapunzel, apuntando en dirección hacia donde estaban Elsa y Hans.

Anna al ver aquella escena, sentía que la sangre le hervía. ¿Celos? Posiblemente lo eran, se trataba de Elsa , se Elsa y aquel no era un chico cualquiera. Anna dejo al resto de sus compañeros y se apresuro para ir hacia donde se encontraba la pareja, pero de empezar con un paso rápido y decido, de pronto se transformo en un lento y dudoso. Elsa estaba sonriendo ante algo que le decía el pelirrojo.

Anna no cabía del asombro, no solo eran sus celos, si no el hecho de que Elsa le estaba sonriendo a Hans. Aquella persona que se suponía, era uno de los causantes de los peores momentos en la vida de Elsa ¿qué estaba pasando en esa conversación?

Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a retomar aquel paso firme y plantarse frente a frente sobre Elsa y Hans.

"¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí"- exclamo una molesta Anna, ante la mirada atónita de Elsa.

* * *

**Hooola lectores, como están? Espero que muy bien :D Aquí de nuevo trayéndoles otro capitulo de esta linda historia jeje ¿Qué tal les ****pareció? Se nos vienen los celos muajaja, veremos si Elsa vuelve a caer o si Anna logra aguantar las ganas de golpear a Hans XD. Espero que me dejen un review con lo que piensan de la historia, comentarios, sugerencias y demás :D bueno yo despido por el momento :D Les mando un saludo a todos y nos vemos luego :D**

.Taisho Hanako **Uupss lo siento mucho :( Bueno este capitulo lo termine en la madrugada así que supongo que una vez mas te desperté jeje XD Y tienes razón Anna es todo un caso cuando toma demás y la razón por la que Elsa la llevo a su departamento...no se tal vez...no quería alejarse de ella ;) Espero tener otro review tuyo, saludos y abrazos :D**

AaronVS3 **Supongo que si es algo predecible, pero si has logrado acertar en todo lo que a pasado, eso quiere decir que la historia te a enganchado :D o al menos eso quiero creer. Respondiendo a tus preguntas:**

**-No mi otro fic, no es "Elsaanna" es una historia post-frozen y post- frozenfever se podría decir XD Esta interesante, creo yo XD, tiene un poco de todo espero que una de esas te des la oportunidad de leerla :D**

**-Lo de Rachel y Hans...mmmm...creo que a Rachel si le ira mal a Hans no tanto, no quiero ponerlo así como el malo de la película.**

**-Si este fic tendrá mas de 17 capítulos? Pues vamos en el capitulo 13 y parece que esto sigue :D jeje creo que tendremos "ventisca en una día de verano" para un buen rato :D**

**PD: pura vida hermano! jeje un saludototototote :D**

Madh-M **Elsa es un amor con patas y tentáculos :D jaja Rachel es como es...creo que aveces es incomprendida y sobre Hans...te puedo decir que no será el malo del cuento :D saludos y beso y abrazo :D**

Dmhe **Me da un enorme gusto que esta historia te haya gustado :D y espero que te siga gustando y que estés al día con la historia ;). Jejeje concuerdo contigo, Elsa tiene un enorme interés y no solo tiene pies jeje ademas es pelirroja ;) un saludo enorme :D **


	14. Patines, hielo y mas

_**Todos los personajes de Disney y Pixar que aparecen en esta historia, corresponden a sus respectivos creadores. El único fin de esta historia es el de entretener**_

Capitulo 14.

_Anna no cabía del asombro, no solo eran sus celos, si no el hecho de que Elsa le estaba sonriendo a Hans. Aquella persona que se suponía, era uno de los causantes de los peores momentos en la vida de Elsa ¿qué estaba pasando en esa conversación?_

_Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a retomar aquel paso firme y plantarse frente a frente sobre Elsa y Hans._

_"¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí"- exclamo una molesta Anna, ante la mirada atónita de Elsa._

Las miradas de Elsa y de Hans estaban sobre la pelirroja. Anna tenia una expresión de pocos amigos, era la primera vez que Elsa miraba esa expresión.

"¿Y bien?"-volvía a preguntar la pelirroja.

"Anna esto no es lo que tu crees"-dijo Elsa.

"Ella tiene razón, no tienes que ponerte así"- agrego Hans.

Pero Anna no hizo caso ante las palabras de Hans y tomo a Elsa del brazo y se la llevo de ahí. La rubia platinada trataba de hablar con ella para hacer que se tranquilizara pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vanos. Las dos pasaron de largo por donde estaban Rapunzel y los demás, sin prestarles la mínima atención.

Anna llevo a Elsa hasta su "zona secreta" para ellas. Ya estando ahí la pelirroja soltó a la rubia platino, que aun no daba crédito a la actitud de Anna.

"¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa, Anna?"- pregunto Elsa, que sonaba un poco molesta.

"Tu dímelo"- contesto cortante Anna.

"Déjame adivinar, todo esto es por hablar hablado con Hans. Anna te estas comportando muy inmadura, si me dejaras explicarte"

"¡Perdóname!"- grito Anna- "Yo no debería de estar así, es decir tu puedes hablar con quieras…no soy una persona celosa, es solo que el verte ahí con Hans y además de que sonreías…te prometí que nadie dejaría que nadie te lastimara y él…él y tu…"

"Anna…"

"El es tu exnovio, se supone que yo debería de odiarlo y si lo odio…¿eso es verdad? No, no, no lo odio, es solo que yo…"

"Anna detente por favor"- Elsa la sujetaba de sus hombros- "Tranquilízate antes de que te vuelvas loca"

Anna respiraba profundo y expulsaba un enorme suspiro para tranquilizarse. Cuando Elsa noto que ya se encontraba mejor, empezó a explicarle lo sucedió.

Elsa comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado. Que Hans solo se había acercado para ofrecerle su ayuda con algunas cosas, pero que ella se había negado. Después de eso Hans le empezó a preguntar sobre si saldría este fin de semana y cosas por el estilo, a lo que la rubia platino simplemente se limitaba a responder que estaría con ella.

"¿Y por qué sonreías?- interrumpió Anna.

"Hans menciono sobre el primer fin de semana en que salimos…no lo se…no pude evitar recordarlo y sonreír…pero te juro que fue un acto reflejo y no otra cosa"

"Elsa…tu…¿aun sientes algo por él?"

Elsa negó rotundamente con su cabeza. Anna sonrió ante la respuesta, claro que era obvio que Elsa no sintiera algo por él, no después de todo lo que le había hecho.

"Elsa…discúlpame todo esto teatrito…yo no soy así, es solo que…"

"Entiendo, no tienes porque decir mas"-sonrió Elsa- "Ahora vámonos, jamás eh llegado tarde a una clase y mucho menos faltado a una. Y no quiero que esta sea la primera"

Anna rio ante el comentario de su novia. Para ella solo hubiera sido un retardo mas y sin importancia.

Luego de su pequeño "ataque de celos" en la escuela. Anna se encontraba en su cuarto, navegando en internet. Aunque las cosas con Elsa se habían aclarado, Anna aun tenia esa imagen de Hans y su tan querida Elsa hablando. Por momentos en su cabeza, imaginaba a Elsa y Hans juntos otra vez y que Elsa la dejara. En realidad no tenia que pensar en esa situación, es decir Elsa había probado en varias ocasiones que lo que sentía por Anna era real y que ahora ella estaría a su lado.

Justo en ese una llamada de Slype estaba entrando. Anna dudo por un momento si contestar o no, hoy no estaba del mejor humor posible. Pero al final acepto al tratarse de su prima Merida.

"¡Hey Anna! ¿Cómo estas?"- saludo Merida muy alegre.

"Hola…"

"¿Oye estas bien?"

"Es solo que no me siento del todo bien"

"¿Estas enferma? Te eh dicho que no comas mucho chocolate Anna, se que es delicioso pero eso terminara por…"

"Es por Elsa"- dijo Anna muy cortante.

"¿Qué? ¿te hizo algo?"

Anna soltó un enorme suspiro y procedió a contar todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Elsa.

"Si quieres puedo atravesarlo con mi arco para que deje de molestarla"- decía Merida cuando Anna termino de contarle la historia.

"Eso estaría bien, espera ¿qué?, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que no Merida. ¿Por qué cada vez que alguien te cae mal le quieres disparar una flecha?"

"Es una forma rápida de arreglar las cosas"

"Bueno si lo es pero no es la solución para esto"

"Bueno y a todo esto ¿qué te preocupa?"

"Yo confió en Elsa totalmente, en quien no confió es en Hans. Es decir ellos se conocen, Hans conoce a Elsa tan bien como yo y si todo esto lo esta haciendo para a hacer que Elsa y yo términos y así él pueda regresar con ella y…"

"Para de dramatizar tanto ¿quieres?"

"Perdón pero es que...se trata de Elsa"

"¿Y por qué no tratas de hacer algo tu?"

"¿Hablas de yo darle celos a Elsa? No puedo hacerle eso, no va conmigo"

"No, no, no me entiendes. Tu crees que Elsa aun siente algo por ese tal Hans ¿no?"- Anna dijo si moviendo su cabeza- "Bueno ¿por qué no tratas de hacer Elsa se olvide por completo de él?"

"No creo que las cosas funcionen así"- dijo Anna sonriendo ligeramente.

"Míralo de esta forma. Elsa a hecho muchas por ti, te salvo el pellejo el otro día, te invito a cenar a un elegante restaurante y tu dices que a habido un enorme cambio en ella. Tal vez sea un buen momento para que tu hagas algo así por ella ¿no crees?"

En cierta forma, lo que Merida decía tenia sentido. No era como si Anna no hubiera hecho algo por Elsa, pero si lo pensaba bien y si comparaba las cosas que Elsa había hecho por ella y lo que Anna había hecho, había una gran diferencia entre estas.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Anna no tenia suficiente como para invitarla a una lujosa cena o comprarle algún regalo. Aunque tal vez…si había algo.

"Creo que me has dado una idea, Merida"- dijo Anna mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?"

"Tengo que irme luego te hablo ¿ok?"- Anna cerro la conversación sin ni siquiera despedirse de su prima.

Rápidamente Anna tomo su celular y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos. Cuando por fin encontró a quien buscaba, empezó a marcar aquel numero.

"¿Hola, Olaf?...Estoy bien, gracias. Escucha recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre ese evento que…exacto el mismo…necesito que me hagas un gran favor"

**XXXXXXX**

Elsa se encontraba con una enorme pila de hojas y de libros. ¿En que momento se le había acumulado tantos deberes? Aunque ella fácilmente podría caer en un estereotipo de "niña cerebro" tampoco era como si eso fuera lo mejor del mundo para ella. Estaba tan concentrada en sus tareas que jamás noto que Bella se encontraba justo en la puerta de su habitación.

El sonido del carraspeo de la garganta de Bella, la hizo reaccionar. Se quito sus lentes que usaba generalmente para leer y la miro con poco entusiasmo.

"Bella no quiero verme grosera, pero tengo algo de trabajo así que te pido por favor que…"

"Alguien te busca"- dijo Bella sin importarle mucho las palabras de su compañera de piso.

"¿Qué? ¿quién es?"- Elsa no era mucho de recibir visitas.

"Esta en la sala, se ve algo ansiosa"- Bella termino por guiñarle el ojo.

Elsa no comprendió muy bien ese gesto. Por lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia a la sala del departamento donde se encontraba su "visita".

Cual va siendo su sorpresa de ver ahí a Anna y tal como dijo Bella lucia algo ansiosa ya que no paraba de jugar con sus manos.

"¿Anna? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Elsa.

"¡Elsa! Disculpa por llegar así como así, pero es que tengo algo importante que decirte"

"Creo que será mejor que las deje solas"- decía Bella que marcho hacia su habitación.

"Elsa hay algo que tengo que decirte, es sobre lo que paso hoy, yo quería que…"

"Anna, ya te explique lo que paso…"

"Escucha es solo que estuve pensando...que quizás tu aun sientas algo por Hans y que el sea capaz de volverte a conquistarte…"

"Anna eso es ridículo, yo no siento nada por el. ¿Pensé que eso lo sabias?"-decía Elsa algo preocupada por la forma de pensar de Anna.

"Eso mismo, tu me has demostrado que me-me quieres. Pero yo no soy capaz de hacerlo…"

"Anna…no tienes que demostrarme nada, yo se lo que tu sientes por mi…para mi eso es mas que suficiente"

"Pero yo quiero demostrártelo de otra forma"

Elsa se sonrojo al escuchar aquella palabras, ¿a qué se refería con eso? Anna capto de inmediato el porque de la razón y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

"No, no, no, no es lo que estas pensando, espera ¿qué? ¿qué es lo que pensabas?...yo digo, es decir…Olaf me dijo que habrá una competencia de patinaje sobre hielo este fin de semana y el tiene entradas…y pensaba…bueno le pedí de favor que si me podía conseguir dos entradas…para ti y para mi"

"¿Quieres invitarme a ir a esa competencia?"

"Si exacto…quiero hacerte pasar un día increíble, compensarte por todo…"

"Anna, no tienes porque…"

"¡Acepta la invitación!"- se escucho gritar a Bella que no se había ido por completo.

Anna rio nerviosamente sin quitar su vista de Elsa. Elsa por otro rodo los ojos ante la imprudencia de su compañera de piso. La idea que Anna tenia no era mala, tampoco lo era su intención de que compensar a Elsa por todo lo que esta había hecho.

Eran pocas las cosas que Elsa le llamaran la atención, una de ellas era el patinar sobre hielo. Era una extraña y graciosa coincidencia que a Anna hubiera elegido precisamente esa actividad.

"¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas?"- pregunto Anna que se escuchaba nerviosa.

"Mmm…supongo que…que no estaría mal aceptar tu propuesta"- dijo Elsa.

"¿Eso es un si?"- a lo que Elsa asintió- "¡Si!

Anna dio un pequeño brinco de alegría y se abalanzo contra Elsa. La rubia platino no pudo con el peso de la pelirroja y ambas cayeron sobre el sofá de la sala. El color del rostro de Elsa no podía ser mas rojo y agregándole el hecho de que Anna tenia sus labios contra los de ella.

"Te prometo que no te decepcionare"- dijo Anna cuando por fin separo sus labios de los de Elsa.

"Se que no lo harás…ahora Anna ¿crees qué pudieras moverte?"

Anna sacudió la cabeza y pudo notar en la posición bastante incomoda en la que se encontraban. Miro a Elsa y no pudo evitar reírse de la situación. Las dos se pusieron de pie, amabas con la cara roja por la vergüenza que pasaron.

"Sera mejor que me vaya, le dije a papá que solo saldría a comprar algo, espero que no me mate esta vez"

"Creo que es lo mejor"- sonrió Elsa.

"Esta bien, bueno ya me voy…es decir ya me tengo que ir...ya me fui"- Anna se sentía muy emocionada por que Elsa haya aceptado.

Anna le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de la rubia platino, para terminar de susurrarle al oído "Nos vemos mañana". Los labios de Elsa empezaron a curvearse, dejando mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

**XXXXXX**

Olaf no paraba de reír. El ver a Anna agarrada de la barda de la pista de hielo, era todo un espectáculo. Decir que Anna era mala patinando era poco, la pelirroja era pésima haciéndolo.

"No soy tan mala ¿verdad?- preguntaba Anna a Olaf, que patinaba muy tranquilamente cerca de ella.

"No lo haces tan mal"- dijo Olaf.

"¿Enserio?"- Anna sonrió muy nerviosa, que aún se sostenía de la barda.

"Jeje no la verdad no, eres un asco Anna"- se burlo Olaf de la pelirroja.

"Ja ja ja me muero de risa"

Por mas berrinches que hiciera o por mas que se enfadara con Olaf. Lo que su simpático amigo decía era la pura verdad, ella era un asco patinando. La idea de Anna de invitar a Elsa a la pista de hielo, era muy buena, solo que Anna olvido ese pequeño detalle, de que no sabia para nada patinar. Le había pedido a Olaf, que la acompañara a la pista una hora antes de que ella y Elsa habían acordado.

Todo esto para que Olaf le diera unas lecciones rápidas sobre como hacerlo. Pero todo era en vano, seria auténticamente un milagro que Anna aprendiera a patinar en menos de diez minutos, que era tiempo que faltaba para que Elsa llegara.

"No puedo hacerlo"- decía Anna que lucia bastante cansada- "Elsa va terminar odiándome"

"No creo que Elsa te odie porque no sepas patinar"- dijo Olaf acercándose al lado de la pelirroja.

"Quizás este exagerando pero le prometí a Elsa que la haría pasar un excelente día. Estoy segura que Elsa se va burlar de mi y…"

"¿De quien me tengo que burlar?"

Si no es por Olaf que estaba a su lado, era casi seguro que Anna se iría de espaldas por la sorpresa. Elsa por fin había llegado a la pista de hielo. Olaf saludo muy amigablemente a su prima y esta le correspondió el saludo un poco mas tranquila.

"¿Estaban hablando de mi?"- pregunto Elsa sin quitar la leve sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¿quiénes? ¿nosotros? No para nada…es decir si estábamos hablando de ti, pero no creas que estábamos diciendo algo malo de ti, no para nada si no cosas…cosas buenas tu sabes jeje"- la risa nerviosa de Anna termino por convencer a Elsa, de que lo que decía era verdad.

"Bien, iré a rentar mis patines. Enseguida regreso"- dijo Elsa mientras se alejaba poco a poco de los dos chicos.

"Tengo que admitir que eres sorprendente Anna"- menciono Olaf.

"Espera ¿qué? ¿por qué lo dices, Olaf?"

"Lograste descongelar a la reina de hielo"

Su mirada ahora estaba sobre aquella chica rubio platino, que se encontraba en el mostrador donde rentaban los patines. No pudo evitar sonreír y pensar de que era cierto lo que decía. Ella había sido capaz de descongelar a Elsa, la chica a la que todo el mundo creía que era fría, pero que fuera de esa fachada, se encontraba una chica tierna, sensible, con un gran corazón, esa era Elsa, su Elsa.

"Supongo que tienes razón, Olaf. Por eso es que quiero hacerla pasar un rato agradable"

A la distancia Elsa se acercaba lentamente. Con esto los nervios de Anna, que por un pequeño momento se habían ido regresaban, por lo que trato de lucir tranquila.

"Ya estoy lista"- dijo Elsa cuando por fin estuvo frente a Anna.

"Oh jeje…yo…"- Anna se aclaro la garganta para lucir normal- "Yo igual, ¿concede esta pieza hermosa dama?"- dijo Anna al escuchar que el sonido ambiente del lugar, se empezaba a escuchar una dulce melodía.

"Con gusto"- decía Elsa tomando la mano de Anna para entrar a la pista de hielo.

Por mas que trato y trato. Anna termino por rendirse, era mas que obvio que no sabia patinar. Elsa le parecía la cosa mas tierna del mundo que Anna tratara de lucir muy segura. No podía parar de sonreír y con sutileza empezó a darle unas pequeñas clases.

Elsa sujetaba de los brazos a la pelirroja y poco a poco empezaron a tomar un cierto ritmo. Los pasos de Anna eran lentos y torpes pero con el pasar del tiempo, las dos empezaron patinar mas tranquilas. Elsa empezó a dejar que Anna patinara por su cuenta, mientras ella comenzó a patinar de una manera muy elegante. Si no la conociera, Anna diría que esa chica era patinadora profesional por la gracia con la que lo hacia.

"Wow, ¿dónde aprendiste a patinar así?"- pregunto Anna a Elsa, una vez que volvieron a estar juntas.

"Aprendí por mi cuenta"

"No te creo"

"Es verdad, Anna. En la parte de atrás de mi casa, hay un pequeño lago, cuando se llegaba este se congelaba lo suficiente como para poder caminar sobre el sin problema. En mi cumpleaños numero 13, mi madre me regalo unos patines, aunque me agradaron bastante, no pude evitar sentirme mal porque estaba segura que no los usaría"

"Pero si los usaste ¿cierto?"

"Si, en algunas ocasiones, sobretodo cuando nadie me veía. Salía por las noches de invierno, cuando el ese pequeño lago estaba congelado y poco a poco empecé a aprender"

"Pues lo haces muy bien, creo que hasta podrías ser profesional"- Elsa rio ligeramente ante la sugerencia de Anna.

"Yo lo dudo mucho, Anna"

"Espera…dices ¿qué practicabas durante las noches de invierno?"- pregunto Anna, a lo que Elsa asintió- "¿Qué no te morías de frio?"

"El frio nunca me a molestado"

"El frio es parte también de mi"- dijo Anna haciendo un ademan con sus manos y tratando de cantar.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Oh lo vi en una película jeje"

Elsa soltó una ligera risa. La actitud a veces infantil que Anna tenia, siempre la ponía de buen humor. Las dos siguieron patinado por un buen tiempo, en varias ocasiones Elsa tuvo que "salvar" a Anna de caerse. Elsa se la estaba pasando muy bien, lo mismo que Anna, aunque aún había algo que la tenia incomoda.

Olaf se les unió a poco rato. Les decía que la competencia estaba por iniciar y había que tomar sus lugares. El simpático primo de Elsa, había sido muy amable en conseguirles entradas, no había sido problema alguno para él ya que sus padres, los tíos de Elsa, era parte del comité organizador de la competencia. Las dos chicas empezaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos lugares, que estaban casi en parte mas alta de las gradas.

Antes de tomar sus lugares. Hicieron una pequeña parada en la cafetería del lugar para comprar un chocolate caliente, la temperatura del lugar era algo fría, por lo que el chocolate caliente caía perfecto.

"Cuando Olaf me dijo que había conseguido buenos lugares, pensé que refería a otra cosa"- decía Anna cuando por fin llegaron a sus lugares, en la parte mas alta.

"No esta nada mal"- dijo Elsa muy optimista.

Pero Anna no hizo caso a esa palabras y termino por tomar su lugar. El espectáculo estaba por iniciar, las luces empezaron a apagarse, dejando la iluminación centrada en la pista de hielo.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Anna?"- pregunto Elsa.

"¿Qué? ¿A mi? Nada estoy bien, estoy prestando atención a la pista"- decía Anna tratando de evadir la pregunta.

"Anna…"- Elsa la miraba con aquellos ojos azules penetrantes, no podía negarse ante algo así.

"Esta bien lo diré. Estoy realmente feliz de que hayas aceptado, pero nada esta…nada esta saliendo a como yo lo imagine"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es decir miraros, estamos en la parte mas alta de este lugar, no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor. Quería que tu y yo patináramos juntas sobre el hielo y ¿qué obtuviste? Una torpe chica apenas si podía mantenerse en pie"

Elsa no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por Anna. Ella la estaba pasando de maravilla en compañía de la pelirroja, pero Anna se estaba preocupando mucho, todo esto por la idea que tenia de compensar lo que Elsa había hecho por ella.

Anna parecía tener la mirada perdida en su bebida. Parecía estar decepcionada de si misma.

"Oye…se supone que aquí la fría, preocupada y antisocial soy yo"- dijo Elsa que con sus delicadas manos levantaba el rostro de Anna- "Tu eres la siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica infantil y alegre, no tienes porque estar así, Anna"

"Pero es que tu has…"

"¿Cambiado? Si eh cambiado, pero solo me pasa cuando estoy contigo"

"Espera ¿qué?"- A que se refería Elsa con eso.

"Cuando estoy contigo, es cuando me siento diferente, me siento una persona diferente. Pero cuando no…vuelvo a ser lo que solía siempre ser…esa chica fría, solitaria, con muchas dudas en su interior"

Anna observo con mucho cuidado el rostro de su tan amada novia. Mirando como una delicada lagrima corría por su mejilla. Anna empezó a comprender mejor las cosas, empezó a comprender mejor a Elsa. No es que haya cambiado su forma de ser, era algo diferente. Cada vez que Elsa estaba en presencia de Anna, frente a la chica que la había tratado sin juzgarla, sin cuestionarla sobre su pasado u otras cosas, la rubia platino era libre de ser como ella era, porque sabia que Anna no la cuestionaría, no la juzgaría.

Todo lo que Elsa había hecho por ella, no era mas que una forma de agradecimiento. Una forma de decirle "gracias por todo" a Anna, no había necesidad de compensar aquel gesto.

"Creo que las dos somos unas melodramáticas jeje"- rio Anna ante la situación.

"Si…creo que si"- respondió Elsa, limpiando con su dedo aquella lagrima- "Gracias…"

Y como si hubiera sido un cazador abalanzándose sobre su presa, Anna había atrapado los labios de Elsa, con tal maestría que sorprendió a la rubia platino. Anna termino por separar y las dos se miraron directamente, mientras cada un se percataba de hasta el mas mínimo detalle del rostro de cada una. Casi por instinto las dos dejaron sus bebidas en el suelo y volvieron enfrascarse en esa lucha de labios contra labios. No importaba si había algunas personas mirándolas, lo único que les importaba era seguir en esa batalla, a la que no parecía haber un claro vencedor.

Este beso, esta sensación había sido diferente a otras ocasiones. Había algo mas, mucho mas intenso. Elsa dejo escapar un ligero gemido, al sentir la lengua de Anna rozar contra sus dientes. Ahora si había un claro vencedor y esa era Anna. Seria por tener mas experiencia en besar o que simplemente ella se haya atrevido a hacer algo mas, pero no había duda, Anna era la que llevaba el control de todo. Sus pulmones pedían a gritos un poco de oxigeno, pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a cederlo. No fueron si nos los gritos de la multitud lo que las hizo volver en si.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ambas tenían sus mejillas tan rojas como una fresa, incluso había unas ligeras gotas de sudor en el rostro de Elsa. Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

**XXXXXXX**

El evento había terminado. Pero a decir verdad, ni Elsa ni Anna prestaron atención al mismo. Aunque eso era lo que menos les importaba, ambas chicas caminaban tomadas de la mano por el estacionamiento del lugar.

"¿Y bien?"- dijo Anna.

"¿Y bien, qué?"- decía Elsa que trataba de ubicar su auto.

"¿Te gusto?"

"¿De que estamos hablando?"- las mejillas de Elsa, subían de tono.

"Me refiero al evento"- le sonrió Anna.

"Oh…estuvo bien, pero creo que la chica con el numero 9 debió haber ganado"

"Ya lo creo, fue la que mejor lo hizo…y bueno…¿de lo otro?"- Anna ahora había pasado a una mirada mas coqueta.

Elsa no respondió, un simple gesto con su cabeza era mas que suficiente. Cuando por fin había localizado el auto, se sorprendieron ver a Olaf en compañía con otros chicos.

"¡Hey! ¡Elsa! ¡Anna!"- saludo el chico.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Olaf?"- pregunto Anna.

"Las estábamos esperando. Verán unos chicos y yo asistiremos a una fiesta en casa de Ariel"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"Es una chica pelirroja, que estudia biología marina en la universidad y además es una excelente nadadora"- decía Olaf.

"¿Hay biología marina en la universidad"- pregunto Anna a Elsa.

"No tenia ni idea de eso"- respondió Elsa alzando los hombros.

"En fin, queríamos saber si no les gustaría ir"

"¿Una fiesta? No suena tan mal, ¿qué dices Elsa?"

"No estoy segura Anna, no eh pedido permiso y tu tampoco"

"Oh vamos Elsa, no creo que mi tío Adgar se moleste si vienes conmigo, soy su sobrino favorito"

"Eres su único sobrino, Olaf"

"Con mas razón, ¿qué dicen?"

Elsa no estaba segura si de asistir. La ultima vez que asistió a una fiesta, no todo termino bien, esto claro sin contar aquel momento que ella y Anna habían pasado en la playa. Anna lucia muy entusiasmada por ir, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Elsa parecía cambiar de opinión.

"Pensándolo bien Olaf, Elsa y yo estamos algo cansadas y…"

"Asistiremos"- dijo Elsa.

"Espera ¿qué?"- aquello tomo desprevenida a Anna –"¿Estas segura?"

"Eso creo…Olaf ¿tu pareces conocer a esa chica, cierto?"

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Me imagino que no habrá problema con que nosotras asistamos"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Si mi padre se enfurece conmigo, te llevare junto conmigo, ¿oíste?"

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Esta bien, creo que no suena tan malo"- termino por decir Elsa, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Anna.

"¡Perfecto! Solo síganos"- decía Olaf mientras se alejaba junto con el resto de los chicos.

"¿Elsa estas segura de esto? No tienes porque hacerlo"

"Estoy segura, además ¿qué podría salir mal?"

Lejos de ahí, en la fiesta en casa de Ariel. Una chica de cabello negro, que estaba acompañada de un pelirrojo discutían sobre algo. Ninguno parecía estar muy alegre con la presencia de uno y del otro. Hans luego de su "fracaso" por tratar de volver a conquistar a Elsa, decidió distraerse de todo y que mejor que una fiesta. Por lo que a la ultima persona que quería ver ahí era a Rachel, que de igual forma lucia bastante molesta.

La discusión no paso a mayores y los dos terminaron por alejarse, el uno del otro. Ninguno de los dos se percataría de que Elsa y Anna tomando rumbo hacia esa fiesta.

* * *

**Hola lectores, cómo están? Espero que bien :D. Bueno en esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir jeje, mas que decirles que sigan apoyando esta historia :D dejándome un lindo review, con comentarios, sugerencias y demás jeje :D Nos vemos luego, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de esta vez :D chaou chaou**

AaronVS3 **Jejeje no se porque me agrada que puedas predecir los capítulos. No se si pensar, si yo estoy en la misma sintonía que tu o que no tengo idea XD jaja quiero pensar lo primero, espero. Te mando un saludododototote :D**

Madh-M **Jajaja creo que puedo decir lo mismo de Anna. De Elsa yo podría decir que...aun hay algo de sentimiento por él pero...(suspenso) Y en cuanto a Rachel, creeme a mi a veces me cuenta cierto trabajo pensar en lo que hará, es alguien muy fastidiante XD Un enorme abrazo y saludototototote.**

Dmhe **:D tu muy bien jeje. Me encanta que ya vayas al día con la historia :D Un saludo y un abrazo :D**

aledartz **Muchas pero muchas gracias por tu review :D Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia y si se vienen los celos y el dramaqueen jajaja. Un saludo y abrazo grande, espero mas review tuyos.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Recuento de los daños.

Anna se miraba en el espejo del baño. Le sangraba la nariz y tenía el ojo derecho inflamado. No había sido una buena noche. Estaba temblando ligeramente, quizás aún por la adrenalina de la pelea. Con la cabeza ya más tranquila, trataba de acordarse de la última vez que se había peleado con alguien y más aún, haber peleado por alguien. Todo lo que pasó esa noche había sido muy raro, ¿Hans estaba preocupado por ella y por Elsa? ¿Elsa hablando con Rachel tranquilamente? Y también a todo eso, se le sumaba el hecho de que sus padres no la habían regañado. Sería una noche para recordar por mucho tiempo.

No importaba ya todo lo que había pasado. Lo único que Anna quería en ese momento, era el de descansar y dormir, pero aún había otra cosita pendiente, Elsa estaba ahí con ella.

—Anna, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? — La voz de Elsa hizo que la pelirroja diera un pequeño del susto.

—Aah… si estoy bien, en un momento salgo.

¿Habría sido mala idea invitar a Elsa a quedarse? Era lo que Anna se cuestionaba. Bueno, ella había insistido en quedarse y cuidarla, cosa que le pareció lo más lindo del mundo. Aun así, Anna no quería meter en más problemas a su novia, ya eran muchos de por sí.

Anna por fin salió del baño y le sorprendió ver a Elsa, que aún estaba vestida con la misma ropa. Ella ya llevaba la pijama puesta, si Elsa pensaba en quedarse en su casa, tendría que usar algo mucho más cómodo para dormir. Eso a Elsa no parecía importarle en lo absoluto, lucia bastante tranquila y al parecer lo único que le preocupaba era que Anna estuviera bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor? — preguntó Elsa, se escuchaba preocupada.

—Estoy bien Elsa — sonrió levemente — Solo me duele un poco la cara, pero no es nada que no se pueda quitar.

—Ya veo… ¿Quieres hablar ahora si sobre lo que paso?

—Elsa… aunque me gustaría mucho, creo que solo quiero dormir y olvidarlo.

—Está bien…

Elsa lucía muy nerviosa. Ella había decido quedarse a dormir en casa de Anna pero como en muchas otras cosas, esta era su primera vez, a causa de la pelirroja. En su cabeza trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle dónde dormiría. Todo aquello había sucedido tan rápido, que ni tiempo le había dado de pasar a su departamento por algo de ropa.

—¿Tal vez podríamos ver una película? — dijo Anna rompiendo aquel silencio.

—¿Qué? Ah sí claro… lo que tú quieras.

—Creo que tengo una pijama de sobra.

—¿Y eso para qué?

—Bueno, imagino que no vas a dormir vestida así.

Elsa soltó una risa nerviosa al darse cuenta de la pregunta tonta que hizo. Posiblemente ella dormiría en el suelo cubierto por algunas cobijas y un par de almohadas. Pero Anna tenía otra cosa en mente…

—Espero que no seas de esas personas que se mueven mucho al dormir.

—¿Espera, qué? — Elsa seguía confundida.

—Dormiremos juntas, acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar dormir en el piso.

—Pero Anna… es decir, esto es…

—No hay pero que valga. Así que deja de comportarte como una reina de hielo.

Aquella sonrisa divertida la hizo cambiar de opinión inmediatamente. ¿Cómo es que lo hacía? Hace un par de horas atrás, Anna y Rachel estaban teniendo la que sin duda, había sido la mejor pelea en una fiesta de la que se tenga memoria. Y como si fuera una luz que se apaga con un interruptor, Anna había regresado a hacer la misma de siempre, la misma chica que había logrado derretir a Elsa.

**()()()()()()()**

[3 Horas antes del incidente]

Hay situaciones en las cuales nadie está listo para enfrentárseles. Situaciones que nos hacen pensar que a veces, a la vida le gusta jugarnos bromas crueles. Para Elsa y Anna esta sería una de esas bromas. La invitación de Olaf a la fiesta parecía no tener nada de ciencia, sólo serían un montón de chicos universitarios borrachos en una casa, así hasta que el dueño se hartara de todos y los echara a patadas de ahí.

Su cita en la pista de hielo había sido perfecta, en cierta forma. Los besos, los abrazos, el calor del cuerpo de cada una ellas y derroche de sentimientos aquellas butacas del fondo, era más de lo que la pelirroja había imaginado. Elsa tenía razón en algo, ella cambiaba solo cuando estaba cerca de Anna. Era como si la pelirroja fuera una especie de droga, que se internaba en el sistema de la rubia platino.

Elsa y Anna, junto con Olaf y aquellos chicos que venían con él, llegaron justo a tiempo cuando la fiesta estaba empezando a tomar forma. Mientras el simpático primo de la rubia se separaba de ellas, Anna hizo lo mismo, aunque ella solo iría a buscar a algunas cervezas para ella y para su querida novia.

—¡Hola! — aquel grito que resultaba ser muy familiar, hizo a Elsa fruncir ceño como nunca antes — No era mentira lo que decían.

—¡Belle, Cenicienta! Casi me matan de un susto. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Es una fiesta Elsa ya deberías de saberlo — dijo Cenicienta, alzando su bebida.

—La pregunta aquí es, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Pensamos que estarías con Anna.

—Sigo estando con ella. Saliendo de la pista de patinaje, nos encontramos con Olaf y nos hizo una invitación a esta fiesta y ambas aceptamos.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con nuestra querida Elsa?

—No exageren, no es la primera vez que vengo a una fiesta.

Por supuesto que no era la primera vez, pero era muy extraño verla actuar de esa manera y también era difícil el acostumbrarse a ello. Para cuando Anna había regresado con un par de cervezas, el resto de las chicas ya había desaparecido, no querían hacer "mal tercio". Aunque eso era lo de menos, para Anna eso era lo mejor, tener a su amada Elsa a su lado, solamente a ella.

A diferencia de la última fiesta a la que ambas habían asistido, esta era algo diferente. Aquella casa no era tan grande, era de una sola planta y tenía un enorme jardín, por lo que la mayoría de los invitados estaban en este, aunque también había algunos regados por la cocina y por la sala, lugar que Elsa y Anna aprovecharon para conversar.

Mientras tanto en el jardín, en una de las mesas, un chico pelirrojo no parecía estar muy contento haciéndole compañía a aquella chica de cabello obscuro.

Hans y Rachel llevaban un largo rato charlando. En muchas ocasiones durante la conversación, Rachel solo se disponía a fastidiarlo, eso le fascinaba, además de recordarle de lo incompetente que había sido en tratar de reconquistar a Elsa.

—Sabes algo, podría estar ahora mismo ligando a una chica hermosa y en cambio estoy contigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Hans? No me encuentras atractiva.

—Estas medio loca y eso no te ayuda mucho.

—Lo que tú digas… ¿Por qué no vas y me buscas otra cerveza?

—Si lo hago me dejaras en paz.

—Que aguafiestas… está bien, es un trato.

No muy convencido del todo, Hans opto de igual forma de ir por las cervezas, alejarse por un momento de ella era mejor que nada. Mientras caminaba de regreso al interior de la casa, su andar se vio frenado casi al instante por algo que él no se esperaba. Elsa y Anna habían venido a la fiesta y se encontraban en la sala de la casa. No era como si tuviera problemas ahora con ellas, pero seguramente su presencia no sería bien recibida.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil el verlas? Podría simplemente pasar de largo y si en algún momento ellas llegaran a verlo, solamente tenía que fingir demencia o ignorarlas y listo, problema solucionado. Él ya no quería tener conflictos con nadie, le había hecho daño a Elsa en el pasado, pero eso ya estaba olvidado, hasta cierto punto.

Tomar un par de cervezas había sido una tarea más difícil de lo que parecía. Luego de luchar consigo mismo por unos instantes, Hans por fin cruzó sala hasta la cocina y de regreso, sin prestar atención a las dos chicas que ya hacían en el enorme sillón.

—Ten tu cerveza, yo me largo de aquí — dijo el pelirroja dejando casi caer la cerveza, provocando que se derramara un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?...

Pero antes de que pudiera escuchar otra cosa, Hans empezó a caminar a paso veloz fuera de ese lugar. En su trayecto tenía que pasar frente a Elsa y Anna que seguían inmersas en su conversación. Ambas dejaron de hablar cuando la figura de Hans paso justo frente a ellas, incluso podrían jurar que las había mirado de reojo.

—¿Y a ese qué le pasa? No sabía que estaba aquí.

—Ni yo, pero no debemos de preocuparnos por él Anna.

—Creo que iré por más cerveza. Elsa crees que podrías hacerme un favor.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Rapunzel me acaba de escribir y dice que vienen para acá, crees que podrías buscar si hay alguna mesa libre en el jardín, para que así podamos estar todos junto.

Elsa asintió con su cabeza y Anna le regaló un enorme sonrisa de alegría, además de un fugar besos en sus labios. La rubia platinada no pudo evitar sonreír ante el lindo gesto de su tierna novia.

Buscar una mesa libre entre el mar de gente que había en ese lugar no era tarea fácil. Elsa miraba y miraba, una y otra vez por casi todos los rincones del enorme jardín, incluso logro encontrar a Belle y Cenicienta que ya hacían en un mesa junto a otros chicos. Pero de un momento a otro, sus ojo se abrieron como platos al encontrarse con una chica peculiar.

**()()()()()()()()**

La película hasta el momento era buena. Aunque para Elsa era un poco difícil prestarle atención. El aroma de Anna la invadía de pies a cabeza, estaba usando su ropa, la estaba usando sin ningún problema. También no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que Anna, lucía muy bien con aquellos shorts flojos y una sencilla blusa de tirantes. Quien hubiera pensado, que la chica a la que todo el mundo consideraba una reina de hielo, que no le hablaba casi a nadie. Ahora estaba "disfrutando" de una película en compañía de su novia.

Ahora parecía que los papeles se habían intercambiado. Anna era ahora la que estaba callada, fría, con la mirada perdida. En su mente lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en lo que había pasado en la fiesta. Lo que Rachel le había dicho…

"—_Recuérdalo bien pequeña pelirroja, te lo dijo una vez y te lo volveré a repetir, ¡No eres lo suficientemente buena para Elsa!_

—_¡Cierra tu estúpida boca!"_

—Oye… apenas iba la mejor parte — dijo Anna al ver que Elsa ponía pausa a la película.

—Quiero saber qué es lo que te sucede, Anna.

—No quiero hablar de eso Elsa, solo… sigamos viendo la…

—Es por lo que paso en la fiesta.

"_Las dos chicas rodaban por todo el jardín, tratándose de lastimar lo más que pudieran. Mientras Elsa miraba atónita la escena, rogándola a alguien que las detuviera."_

—Elsa… solo quiero olvidar ese ataque de celos, es todo.

—Pero tú no eres así, Anna. Tienes que decirme.

Un par de lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los de Anna. El coraje, su impotencia y la tristeza se apoderaban de ella, la pelirroja era un manojo de nervios. Elsa la miraba atentamente, a ella también le partía el corazón verla de esa manera, esa no era Anna, ni siquiera se le acercaba un poco.

—Ya todo a nuestro alrededor cambio, Elsa. Tú ya no eres esa chica a la que conocí ese día en la cafetería pero… creo que no estoy lista para amar a alguien como tú.

—Anna… yo aún sigo arrastrando mi inseguridad, tú eres la que logra que esta Elsa salga. Así que no digas esas cosas de ti, la que no se merece amar a alguien soy yo.

Anna escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su querida rubia. Si en verdad era cierto todo eso, entonces por qué se sentía tan mal por lo que Rachel le podría decir. Ambas habían sufrido por un falso amorío, cada una a su manera, pero al final las dos tenían un corazón fragmentado. El que ambas se hayan encontrado, era una señal que quizás ambas estaban destinadas a ser una pareja, cada una con sus defectos y virtudes, cada una pudiendo hacer cambiar a la otra.

—Elsa… te amo…

—Lo se Anna… créeme lo se…

Sentir los fríos labios de Elsa era sin duda la mejor medicina que pudiera existir. De un momento a otro, todo el manejo de nervios que tenía hace uno instantes, ya se había olvidado, esa era la "magia" que Elsa que podía hacer.

Anna buscaba casi con desesperación la lengua de Elsa, no quería que ese momento se terminara. La quería solo para ella y vaya que si lo iba a ser. Estaban solas en su cuarto, sus padres ya hacían dormidos, Elsa estaba dispuesta a seguir su ritmo, esta sería una noche que ninguna olvidaría.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Presentaciones

Siempre hay momentos inevitables. Aquellos a los que por más que tratemos de huirles, siempre nos alcanzan. Y Elsa se estaba enfrentando a uno de ellos. Luego de los eventos sucedidos en aquella fiesta y también de la noche que ella paso con Anna, era momento para empezar a presentar a la pelirroja como su novia.

Los padres de Anna ya lo sabían desde hacía un tiempo. Y si por alguna razón aun quedaban dudas, después lo ocurrido a aquella noche, era más que evidente. De igual forma, sus amigos más cercanos también lo sabían y quizás algunos cuantos chicos más en la escuela. Elsa ya había pasado su prueba de fuego, ahora era el turno de Anna.

Después de todo lo que acontecido con Hans en el pasado, los padres de Elsa no estarían del todo contentos con que su amada hija tuviera otra pareja y menos aún si esta era una chica.

La noticia de que por fin conocería a los padres, tomó por sorpresa a Anna. La familia Blizzard no era cualquier familia, por lo tanto tenía que dar una excelente presentación, si es que aún pensaba en querer seguir saliendo con Elsa.

—Es oficial, haré el ridículo en esa cena — Anna se escuchaba resignada al probarse el último vestido que encontró en su armario.

—No desesperes, estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Aún faltaban muchas horas para la cena, Anna tenía tiempo de sobra para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Sin embargo, igual como le había pasado cuando Elsa la invito a cenar, se estaba convirtiendo en un manojo de nervios. Olaf se había ofrecido para ser su "asesor", después todo, quien mejor para decirle como era la familia de Elsa que él.

—No quiero que piensen que soy una pueblerina o algo parecido. Tengo que dar una buena impresión — dijo Anna mirándose fijamente al espejo. Como si tratara de memorizar un discurso.

—No creo que mi tío sea tan malo, Anna. Recuerda que Elsa también estará ahí para apoyarte.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tú no iras a esa cena?

—Elsa quiere presentarte a ti, no a mí — el simpático chico rio al notar como Anna se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

No solo Anna estaba nerviosa por la presentación. También lo estaba Elsa. La rubia platino había decido irse desde temprano a casa de sus padres, para empezar a preparar todo. No es como si hubiera mucho que preparar, iba ser una simple cena, pero Elsa quería mantener todo en perfecto estado. Después de todo, no todos los días la menor de los Blizzard presentaba a su pareja.

El ambiente en la casa era muy diferente, si se comparaba a la vez de cuando Elsa "presento" a Hans como su novio. Aquella vez casi todos en la familia sabían de esa relación, porque era bastante obvia. Su padre no tuvo problemas en aceptar a Hans como su yerno, lo mismo que su madre que no paraba de decir lo bien que se veían juntos. Pero eso había quedado en el pasado. Ahora existía una chica de la cual ellos no sabían casi nada, qué es lo que había hecho ella para conquistar a Elsa.

Dándose un tiempo para tranquilarse, Elsa decidió hacer una visita rápida al despacho de su padre. Antes de que la cena iniciara, pensó en aclaras algunos detalles con su padre.

—Adelante — dijo Adgar al escuchar

—Hola papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—Oh Elsa, por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué sucede?

—Papá veras… yo quería decirte que… — Elsa lucía muy nerviosa — Gracias…

—¿Por qué dices eso, Elsa?

—Ustedes han tenido que soportarme todo este tiempo. Mis problemas, mis inseguridades y ahora esto… a veces siento que no se merecen este sufrir.

—Elsa… quien te dijo que tu madre y yo sufrimos por eso.

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a su padre. Este la miraba con una mirada fraternal. Esa que siempre había tenido para ella.

—Nosotros también hemos cometido errores contigo Elsa. No creas que todo esto es culpa tuya.

—Pero… y lo que paso antes…

—Eso ya quedo en el pasado. Si esta chica te hace feliz… yo no me opondré.

()()()()()()

,

Anna estaba más que sorprendida. Esa era quizás la primera vez que entraba a una casa de esas dimensiones. Una y otra vez no dejaba de sacudirse la pelusa de su vestido, arreglarse su cabello y tratando de recordar todos los consejos que Olaf le había dado.

Elsa también estaba nerviosa, pero a diferencia de su querida novia, ella estaba más preocupada por la cena que en si por dar una buena impresión. Elsa empezó por darle un recorrido por la gran casa de sus padres a Anna. Mostrándole casi todos los rincones de esta e incluso mostrándole su antigua habitación.

—Elsa este lugar es increíble. Si yo hubiera vivido en un lugar así, creo que me perdería todos los días.

—Jeje no digas eso Anna. No es tan difícil, una vez que te acostumbras.

—Oye y tus padres. Pensé que nos recibirían en la entrada.

—Papá está en la oficina y mamá está terminándose de arreglar para la cena.

Anna tragó un poco de saliva. En su mente se preguntaba si Elsa, había sentido lo mismo que ella cuando conoció a sus padres. Claro que su familia no tenía mucho parecido con la suya, pero quizás los nervios habían sido iguales.

—Estarás bien. Yo estaré contigo — dijo Elsa tomándola de la mano.

Anna estaba en verdad sorprendida. El cambio que Elsa había tenido en el tiempo que se habían conocido era sorprendente. Aquella chica a la que todos conocían como "la reina de hielo" se había esfumado, esta era una nueva Elsa.

Las últimas horas pasaban tan lento para Anna. Y más cuando Elsa la dejó por un momento para supervisar la cena. La pelirroja buscaba alguna manera para hacer que el tiempo se pasará con más rapidez. Pero justo en el momento en que menos esperamos, ocurren esa clase de momentos a los que nunca estamos 100% preparados. Mientras Anna checaba su celular, buscando algo para distraerse. Una voz femenina la hizo casi saltar de su lugar.

—Así que tu debes ser Anna, Anna Sunshine.

—Sí lo soy, de carne y hueso — Anna no paraba de reír, aunque era una risa de nervios — Usted debe ser la madre de Elsa, ¿verdad?

—Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El parecido que tiene con Elsa es impresionante. Son casi indenticas.

La elegante mujer le regalo una mirada tierna a la pelirroja. No era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le decía que su ella y su hija eran como dos gotas de agua.

Sin embargo, esa amabilidad comenzó a opacarse por un silencio incómodo. Anna intentaba iniciar de vuelta la conversación. Cualquier cosa era buena en ese momento, el clima, la escuela, el trabajo o la cena misma.

—Mamá… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Elsa había aparecido justo en el momento oportuno — ¿Está todo bien?

—Claro que sí, estaba hablando con tu… con Anna.

Esa pequeña pausa se había notado. Anna la noto, Elsa también la había notado. Su madre había tratado de decir "novia" pero esta no podía, todo esto aún era demasiado nuevo para ella. No pasaron ni 1 minuto cuando Kai también hacia su aparición. Indicando que todo estaba listo, la cena estaba lista. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

()()()()()()()()

Un enorme comedor, cubiertos que Anna jamás en su vida había visto, una deliciosa cena y la familia Blizzard como anfitriones. Los nervios eran tales, que Anna había pasado por desapercibido el elegante y hermoso vestido que Elsa estaba usando, algo que el pasado jamás hubiera pasado.

Ahora entendía el por qué Elsa estaba tan preocupada por la cena. Ella había sugerido (ordenado) que la cena fuera dividida en dos. Una parte para sus padres y otra solamente para ella y para Anna, con la comida que a ellas más les gustaba. Sándwiches como platillo principal y de postres helado de chocolate.

Mientras la cena transcurría, aun sin que nadie intercambiara algunas palabras. Anna que estaba sentada junto Elsa, no paraba de mirarla, como tratando de decirle si este era el momento perfecto para empezar a hablar.

—Y bien Anna. ¿Cómo ha estado tu padre?

—Ah ¿qué? ¿Mi padre? — Anna se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—¿Acaso no sabías que tu padre trabaja para nuestra empresa?

Elsa lucía algo sorprendida. Recordaba que el padre de Anna había conseguido un nuevo trabajo cuando ellos llegaron a Arendelle, pero jamás se imaginaba que trabajara para la empresa de su padre. Por otro lado, Anna si lo sabía pero no pensaba que el padre de Elsa le preguntara por él.

—Pues está bastante bien. Vaya que si le gusta su trabajo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Él es un bue trabajador… Pero bueno, creo que es hora de ir al grano.

Anna se quedó helada por un momento, para después voltear a mirar a Elsa, que lucía bastante seria. En la mente de la rubia, trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Luego de darle vueltas y vueltas por fin se había llegado el momento. Tomando la mano de la pelirroja y poniéndose de pie, Elsa estaba dispuesta a encarar a sus padres.

—Papá… Mamá… Como ustedes ya sabrán, ella es Anna, Anna Sunshine. A ella la conocí hace apenas unos meses. Sin razón aparente, empezó a hablarme. Sin conocer nada sobre mi o sobre mi pasado, nada. Un día simplemente me habló en la cafetería.

—En realidad tenía curiosidad por saber quién eras — dijo Anna en voz baja. Haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

Los padres de Elsa escuchaban atentamente todo lo que su hija les contaba. Cada anécdota que ellas habían vivido. Lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de la playa, las idas a "Coffe &amp; Love", la ocasión en la que Anna logro hacer que Elsa por fin se abriera. Saltándose claro algunas partes, como lo que paso aquella noche en casa de Anna. Elsa quería demostrar con sus palabras y con hechos, que Anna era la persona que había logrado cambiarla, que había logrado derretir a la "reina de hielo"

—Yo quiero decir algo… — dijo Anna en un momento de la plática — Señores Blizzard… Sé que yo pueda que no represente un buen partidario para su hija. Yo no soy Hans ni nadie por el estilo pero… Elsa también me ha cambiado. Yo nunca había sentido esto por ninguna persona y…

—Creo que ya escuchamos suficiente — dijo Adgar poniéndose de pie — Entiendo lo que ambas quieren decir. Y la verdad es que no pienso oponerme pero… Señorita Anna, de antemano le digo que si se atreve a romperle el corazón a mi hija… me encargare de hacer su vida un infierno.

Elsa y Anna se miraron sorprendidas ante la amenaza. Aunque era más que obvio, Adgar no quería que su hermosa hija sufriera otra vez por culpa de un amor fallido, ya sea hombre o mujer.

—Descuide… eso no pasará… se lo prometo.


End file.
